21 later
by Kmile M
Summary: 21 anos de calmaria no Mundo Mágico levam as pessoas a agir estranho... Traições, tentativas de assassinato, separações, antigos e novos amores e rancores adormecidos. O mundo de Gina Potter vai virar de cabeça para baixo!*TERMINADA*
1. Curiosidade

Capítulo I – Curiosidade

Capítulo I – Curiosidade

Ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma qualidade que eu admiro em um homem. Nenhuma. Zero. Então qual seria a explicação para meus olhos, que teimam em segui-lo aonde quer que vá? Ele era a personificação de um covarde. Deveria ter uma foto de Draco Malfoy ao lado da palavra covarde no dicionário. Nos testes do Semanário das Bruxas, sobre como seria meu par perfeito, sempre respondia: corajoso, firme, bom, altruísta, respeitador, desapegado a coisas materiais e etc. Merda. Eu nem tomo nenhum tipo de medicação. Então por que certas loucuras ocorrem-me às vezes?

Eu ajo como se não soubesse da história pregressa desse homem. Eu não ouvi dezenas, senão centenas de vezes, como ele fugiu e omitiu-se durante a Guerra? Bem, pode-se dizer em seu favor que ele não era nenhum Comensal convicto, e chegava a aparentar estar repugnado com os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Mas sempre lembro de Harry parafraseando Sirius: "O mundo não é dividido em pessoas boas e Comensais da Morte". Talvez Malfoy estivesse no centro (mesmo carregando a marca negra), entre os dois extremos, ainda que as circunstâncias tivessem-no levado para a segunda opção. Eu não consigo ver maldade nele. Vejo imaturidade, carência, excesso de mimo, falta de uns tapas e, principalmente, vejo alguém que necessita desesperadamente de um rumo. Ainda mais que seu referencial há muito virou fumaça, assim como a dignidade e o respeito pelos nomes dos que o seguiam. Tenho ao meu lado o homem mais corajoso do mundo bruxo, sem sombra de dúvida, sem direito à contestação. E ele me quer, a mim e a mais ninguém. É o sonho de qualquer bruxa, seria o maior desejo da maioria delas. E é a minha realidade. Mas atrai-me um bruxo medíocre. Amo Harry de todo meu coração, mas sinto um tipo de curiosidade estranha acerca de Malfoy. Como se ele fosse algo a ser descoberto, estudado, desvendado e depois... Bom, eu não saberia dizer precisamente o que espero que aconteça, ou o que quero que aconteça. De qualquer forma, a idéia de vir neste restaurante não foi boa desde o início. Tinha a sensação de que algo não estava certo. Mas como poderia adivinhar que ele estaria no mesmo restaurante, a apenas algumas mesas de distância? Bem, o pensamento convergir para Draco Malfoy no meio do almoço é que não estava certo.

- Então, me contrataram como assassino de aluguel para acabar com você e com toda a sua família...

-Que bom, Harry! – Ao virar-se e mirar o semblante de seu marido, soube imediatamente que essa não era a resposta que ele esperava. Mas o que ele tinha falado? - Desculpe. Estava pensando nas críticas que recebi por causa daquele artigo.

- Sei... O fatídico! Achei que você já tinha superado. – Harry tinha uma expressão compreensiva no rosto. Há uma semana que Gina recebia cartas todos os dias a respeito do artigo onde criticava abertamente a direção do Harpias de Holyhead, time em que jogou enquanto ainda estava na ativa. Chamavam-na de traidora, vendida, estúpida. Isso citando apenas os adjetivos publicáveis. Era bem verdade que vinham diminuindo dia a dia tais correspondências, mas o assunto ainda fazia seu estômago ferver de raiva. Porém, hoje sua menção veio a calhar, pois desviou a atenção de Gina do assunto número dois, que também fazia seu estômago revirar, mas de culpa. Voltando os olhos para o assunto número dois, sentado a algumas mesas adiante, notou que ele e sua esposa levantavam-se para sair. Harry virou a cabeça para ver o que tinha distraído Gina mais uma vez e notou a presença de seu antigo inimigo. Malfoy, sentindo a atenção voltada para ele, inclinou a cabeça em saudação e, recebendo a mesma resposta do casal, saiu. O silêncio reinou durante alguns segundos constrangedores na mesa dos Potter. Harry olhava Gina com tranqüilidade, incapaz de saber o quanto a língua dela coçava de vontade de perguntar. Bufou e tamborilou os dedos na mesa coberta com uma toalha xadrez.

- Certo, Gina, pergunta de uma vez. – Droga, ela odiava ser tão previsível. Estreitou os olhos para o marido e logo após os revirou.

- Está bem, seu chato, metido a legilimente! – Harry continuou com a mesma expressão calma e sorriu.

- Você sabe muito bem que esse definitivamente não é um dos meus fortes. – Ele rebateu, Gina riu e soltou a respiração. - Você não acha que há qualquer coisa de estranho nesse Malfoy? – Agora foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos.

- Sabia que essa pergunta me faz pensar que você é meio obcecada por esse assunto? – Harry encarou-a, sério. Contudo, não demorou a começar a tremer os cantos da boca, o que então tornou-se uma sonora gargalhada. Gina, que estava com os olhos arregalados, começou a rir também, mas de nervoso. – Eu devia ter tirado uma foto da sua cara de ultraje. – Mais uma risada, mas vendo que a esposa não tinha achado a mesma graça, parou de rir com algum esforço. – Deixe de ser desconfiada, meu amor. Não há nada de estranho, como já lhe disse uma dúzia de vezes. E mesmo se houvesse, a nós não interessa em nada. – Harry então, olhando para o relógio, acabou de tomar seu suco. Depois de comentar que o dia seria cheio, chamou o garçom pedindo a conta. Estavam ambos com a hora do almoço quase no fim.

Gina sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e pousou a cabeça nas mãos. Sua mesa estava organizadíssima como sempre. Tudo tinha seu lugar certo e ela sempre sabia se alguém havia mexido nela. Na redação do Profeta Diário só havia salas para editores e chefes de departamento. Os jornalistas, como Gina, ficavam acomodados em escrivaninhas próprias em uma sala comum a todos. Olhou ao redor e tentou prestar atenção nos colegas que andavam, ditavam para suas penas de repetição rápida ou conversavam em grupos. Nenhum deles estava parado como ela. Franziu a testa em sinal de preocupação. Harry já havia notado seu interesse incomum em Malfoy, mesmo achando que ela tinha desconfiança ao invés de interesse, mas ainda era ruim para ela que fosse tão visível. Talvez ele estivesse com razão, estava meio obcecada com o assunto. Talvez agora que seus filhos todos tinham ido para Hogwarts e que tinha mais tempo livre, sua cabeça estivesse procurando com o que se ocupar. É certo que podia ter escolhido um assunto menos... hã... polêmico, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não era algo que ela tivesse controle. Abriu uma gaveta para ver se achava algo com que distrair os pensamentos. Nada. Tentou organizar sua mesa. Mas não havia nada para organizar. Remexeu-se, inquieta e resolveu levantar. Arejar as idéias no terraço do prédio. Pegou em sua bolsa um cigarro e seu isqueiro. Tinha adquirido o hábito de fumar no ano em que ficou em Hogwarts sem o trio. O nervosismo (e a influêcia de Neville) levaram-na a isso. Desde lá não conseguira parar. Subiu pela escada para não chamar atenção. O tempo todo imaginando como poderia arrancar essa curiosidade sobre Malfoy de sua cabeça. Chegou ao terraço e acendeu o cigarro. Harry odiava que ela fumasse e sempre a xingava quando sentia algum cheiro nela, mas ela simplesmente parou de fumar perto dele e passou a andar com balas e perfumes na bolsa para disfarçar. Obviamente ele sabia que ela continuava com o vício, mas fingia o contrário, para sua extrema satisfação.

A fumaça que saia lentamente da ponta de seu cigarro acalmava-a. Jogou a bagana fora e sentiu-se melhor. Seu fluxo de pensamentos desviou para Harry e isso era bom. Quase não via Malfoy, mas o simples fato de sua presença flutuar entre os pensamentos de Gina afligiam-na. A solução então apresentou-se. Faria de tudo para evitar vê-lo.


	2. Harpias versus Falcões

Capítulo II – Harpias versus Falcões

Capítulo II – Harpias _versus_ Falcões

- Potter! – Sua chefe, Rita Skeeter, sempre a chamava de Potter, nunca pelo primeiro nome. E sempre com um tom de desprezo. Sabe-se lá Deus por quê. De volta à sua escrivaninha, apenas levantou a cabeça para mostrar que estava escutando. Skeeter apoiou-se em sua mesa e inclinou o corpo, seus óculos faiscando na luz artificial da sala. – Potter, quero que vá cobrir o jogo de amanhã: Harpias versus Falcões. Quero, junto da cobertura, um estudo mais aprofundado da história dos dois times. E – Skeeter levantou o indicador, tentando parecer ameaçadora. – Quero que com isso, as cartas das fãs dos Harpias venham com elogios apenas. – Pronto, lá vinha ela me lembrar do fatídico artigo. Tratava Gina como se ela ainda fosse uma adolescente que precisa ser relembrada dos próprios erros. Passados vinte anos, Skeeter mudara muito pouco, tanto na aparência como na personalidade. Ao passo que Gina mudara muito, mesmo não parecendo ter quase quarenta anos.

- Rita, eu não vou ser parcial. Posso fazer o estudo, mesmo ele sendo dispensável, e não vou florear nada. Trabalho com isso há muitos anos, posso escrever a história dos dois times perfeitamente. – Gina estava com vontade de esganar sua chefe, mas falou num tom parecendo apenas levemente contrariada. Fazer um estudo? Ela não era uma estagiária ou principiante! Há muitos anos já trabalhava com Quadribol, oras! Tinha jogado no Harpias de Holyhead por anos! Mas Skeeter ainda era sua chefe. Faria o que ela estava pedindo apenas para amenizar o problema com os fãs do Harpias. E seria imparcial, totalmente profissional como sempre.

- A Sra. Potter está insinuando que, além de eu estar tentando influenciá-la, não sei o que é dispensável e o que não é? – Ela apontou para seu crachá. – Aqui está escrito editora-chefe, vê? Eu é que digo o que é dispensável. Quero este estudo amanhã de manhã na minha mesa para aprovação. Boa tarde, Potter.

Skeeter virou-se e saiu batendo os saltos no assoalho de madeira. "Vaca", pensou Gina. A única vantagem deste trabalho é que ele ocuparia sua cabeça e forneceria a ela alguém a quem dirigir sua raiva. Pôs-se, então, a trabalhar.

??

Quando terminou o maldito estudo viu que já era muito tarde, restavam poucas pessoas no prédio. Levantou-se para deixar seu trabalho na mesa da chefe, como pedido, e encaminhou-se para o elevador. Seus olhos pesavam de exaustão; há muito lhe fora receitado o uso de óculos, mas sua teimosia não a deixava admitir que realmente necessitava deles. Além do mais, ela achava que os óculos deixavam-na mais velha.

Caminhou pelo pavilhão de entrada pensando se deveria comprar alguma comida no caminho para casa. Provavelmente Harry também chegaria tarde e ela não estava com nenhuma vontade de cozinhar. Ao descer os dois últimos degraus da escada da frente do prédio, ouviu passos vindo da sua direita, passos que a retiraram de seu devaneio. A rua estava quase deserta, quase. Um vulto alto, loiro e coberto por uma pesada capa preta caminhava decidido em sua direção. Gina estagnou, como se estivesse com o feitiço da perna presa sobre si. Draco Malfoy parou à sua frente, levantando os olhos e sorrindo de leve.

- Boa noite, Sra. Potter. – Ele falou, sem desfazer o sorriso, como se soubesse o quão nervosa ela estava. Demorou alguns segundos até que Gina saísse de seu estado de total imobilidade e conseguisse fazer com que seu cérebro formulasse uma resposta coerente e inteligível:

- Ba- Boa n- noite, Malfoy. – Seu cérebro tinha falhado miseravelmente. "Sra. Potter?". Ele falava como já tivesse a conhecido casada. Bem, todos a tratavam assim, e com ele não seria diferente, mas nem em mil anos ela conseguiria chamá-lo de Sr. Malfoy. Os segundos arrastaram-se. Ele continuava parado ali, sem falar nada, apenas a fita-la e sorrir. Passaram doze mil tópicos na cabeça de Gina para começar uma conversa, mas nenhum pareceu natural. Quando ela enfim tomou fôlego e abriu a boca para perguntar o que o havia levado até ali, ele cutucou de leve o braço dela e perguntou:

- Toma um café comigo? – Ele falou de uma forma tão natural, tão confiante, que Gina nem cogitou a possibilidade de não aceitar. Simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e desceu os degraus restantes em silêncio. Malfoy simplesmente caminhou ao lado dela, em silêncio também, rumo a um café do outro lado da rua.

??

O café era aconchegante e quentinho, o que fez com que as bochechas de Gina, já vermelhas pela estranheza da situação, quase pegassem fogo. Malfoy pedira dois cafés e sentara na cadeira a frente. Enquanto não vinha o pedido, ela tirou o casaco e começou a olhar em volta, na esperança de adiar qualquer tipo de conversa. Contudo, ele parecia ter notado a estratégia e apenas continuava a olhá-la calmamente. Estavam sentados em uma mesa bem ao fundo, com uma visão desimpedida da porta, mas com privacidade suficiente. "Privacidade para quê?", Gina perguntava-se. Não sabia. O garçom chegou com os cafés, o que pareceu a ela o sinal para começar a falar.

- Gostaria de saber se há algum propósito nisto. – E, gesticulando em direção às xícaras de café e depois para eles próprios, continuou. – Foi um acaso você estar passando na hora exata em que eu saía do meu trabalho?

- Sim e não. – Malfoy respondeu. É, pelo jeito ele não facilitaria nada.

- Oh, ótimo. Isso explica muito. – Gina bufou contrariada e bebericou seu café.

- Sim, há um propósito. – E agora ele já não tinha nenhum sorriso no rosto. – Não, não foi por acaso. – Ele pausou, como se as palavras fossem maiores do que sua boca. – Eu notei, hoje na hora do almoço, que a esposa do _herói_ do mundo mágico olhava-me insistentemente. – A ênfase no herói teve uma nota sarcástica, levíssima, mas teve. - E fiquei martelando na minha mente, tentando descobrir o motivo, porque aquela não fora a primeira vez em que eu tinha a sensação de ser o alvo, mais vezes do que o normal, desse mesmo olhar insistente. E não posso negar que me passaram vários motivos pela cabeça. – Ele gesticulava teatralmente, mesmo que sua voz estivesse num tom baixo. Gina ouvia tudo com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos grandemente alargados, estarrecida. Malfoy, sem parecer notar nada, continuou. – Desde os mais vaidosos até os mais paranóicos de minha parte. Pensei tanto que, confesso, meu dia foi como um borrão confuso.

O silêncio que se seguiu após esse "desabafo" de Malfoy foi um dos mais estranhos que Gina já vira. Os sons ambientes e das pessoas ao redor tornaram-se zumbidos. Ambos pareciam não respirar. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que fora totalmente discreta todas as vezes em que ficara olhando (e tentando não olhar) para o loiro a sua frente. Malfoy, que sempre parecera um vampiro de tão pálido, encontrava-se, naquele momento, levemente corado nas bochechas. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas Gina não soube distinguir se era malícia, diversão ou curiosidade. Ele esperava uma resposta, mesmo não tendo perguntado nada diretamente.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho... – Gina começou, mas sentiu-se engasgar. Não sabia realmente o que responder, então resolveu negar. – Mas tenho certeza que foi pura imaginação sua...

- Então por que aceitou meu convite, totalmente inesperado, mas prontamente aceito? – Claro, Gina fora estúpida e não havia pensado. Aquele convite fora um teste. Obviamente, ninguém aceitaria um convite de um homem com um passado não muito imaculado, um homem que conhecia só de vista, que sempre a desprezou e que sempre recebera esse mesmo desprezo como resposta. Bom, nem sempre. Ela não passara no teste. Ou será que sim?

- Qual é o motivo que lhe passa pela cabeça agora? – Se aquilo era um jogo, ela jogaria para ganhar.


	3. Motivos certos, circunstâncias erradas

Capítulo III – Motivos certos, circunstâncias erradas

Capítulo III – Motivos certos, circunstâncias erradas

- Qual é o motivo que lhe passa pela cabeça agora? – Se aquilo era um jogo, ela jogaria para ganhar.

- Esse. – E tão rápido quanto uma serpente, Malfoy levantou-se da cadeira, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e beijou os lábios de Gina, suavemente, tão rápido que, ao abrir os olhos, ele já estava sentado novamente, levando a xícara aos lábios. Os mesmos lábios que tinham acabado de beijá-la.

Quando ele baixou a xícara novamente, Gina viu um sorriso superior. Certamente os motivos vaidosos tinham vencido a batalha na mente de Malfoy. Aquilo a enfureceu. uOdiava/u ser previsível. Alguém que mal a conhecia, soube exatamente o que ela queria, quando nem ela sabia direito. Não deixaria que fosse tão fácil. Juntando todas as forças, frustração e medo em seu braço direito, mirou a face de Malfoy e fez menção de estapeá-lo. Ele, como se tivesse previsto tal reação, segurou-a pelo punho antes que a mão atingisse o alvo e puxou-a para a cadeira ao lado dele. E, ainda segurando-a, beijou-a mais profundamente.(fim da parte betada) O beijo tinha gosto de café muito adoçado, era um beijo que apesar de estar em ritmo lento e aparentemente carinhoso, era cheio de malícia e segundas intenções. Malfoy fazia movimentos insinuantes com a língua, delineando os lábios de Gina, muito devagar, como se para enlouquecê-la por mais tempo. A mão de Gina, que antes tentava estapeá-lo, agora acariciava a nuca e os cabelos do homem que a tinha levado para esse universo alternativo, onde ela beijava Malfoy em um café e gostava. "Estamos em um café! Público!". O barulho de cadeiras arrastando foi tão repentino que várias cabeças viraram-se para descobrir a origem da agitação. Gina havia, com suas pernas, empurrado sua cadeira e com os braços, empurrara Malfoy que, desequilibrado por alguns segundos, segurou-se na mesa. Ele lançou um olhar aborrecido para Gina antes de virar e sorrir constrangido para as pessoas que ainda olhavam para eles.

Aproveitando-se desse desvio da atenção do homem à sua frente, Gina levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para a porta. Já na rua, entrou no primeiro beco que encontrou e aparatou para casa, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

??

Acabara de enfeitiçar a louça de seu jantar tardio, ainda estava escorada na pia, olhando seu reflexo na janela. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão perplexa, mas um sorriso bobo teimava em moldar seus lábios. Seus pensamentos dividiam-se entre a improbabilidade do acontecido e a sensação de beijar Malfoy. Até ela distinguir a forma de uma coruja marrom atravessando o jardim da frente de sua casa, vindo direto em direção a janela da cozinha. Abriu a parte de baixo da janela e tirou o pergaminho enrolado na pata do animal, que rapidamente voltou por onde tinha vindo. "Estranho", pensou Gina, "Eu tenho a impressão de conhecer essa coruja". Dando de ombros, desenrolou a missiva e sentiu seu estômago revirar com o que leu:

_Sra. Potter_

_Encontre-me no terraço do Profeta, às 14 hs._

Seria Malfoy querendo encontrá-la? Parecia letra masculina, mas sem assinatura era difícil saber. Ainda pensou que teria que cobrir o jogo pela manhã e rezou para que acabasse cedo. Mas um barulho na porta fez com que seus sentidos se alertassem e seus dedos dobrassem e enfiassem rapidamente o bilhete de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça. Então, lá da sala, ouviu Harry lhe chamar avisando que tinha chegado.

??

O jogo havia acabado quase meio-dia, três horas de jogo quase haviam a feito escrever um bilhete para Malfoy avisando que não poderia encontrá-lo. Graças a Merlin não tinha feito isso, porque o homem que caminhava em direção a ela agora não era Malfoy, definitivamente. Pensando bem, Malfoy não iria querer encontrá-la ali, tinha sido extremamente precipitada ao supor que teria sido ele a enviar aquele billhete.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Potter. O resultado do jogo de hoje deve tê-la deixado contente. Ou a senhora não torce mais para os Harpias depois daquele artigo?

- Hum.. é... Foi um bom jogo. – Não esperava que o remetente fosse um colega de trabalho. Talvez não fosse, Cohen poderia estar ali apenas para fumar, como ela mesmo fazia tantas vezes no terraço.

- Pensei que talvez a senhora tivesse mudado suas preferências no quadribol, assim como mudou na vida pessoal... – Só nesse momento Gina notou o envelope pardo nas mãos do homem. O mesmo tipo de envelope que ele carregava suas fotos para o jornal. E como se o envelope fosse transparente, Gina teve certeza de que fotos ele continha.

- Na minha vida pessoal? Não entendi. – Ela achou que talvez estivesse paranóica, talvez ele só estivesse com as fotos do jogo. Mas sabia que ele não tinha sido o fotógrafo escalado para cobrir o jogo. Estreitando os olhos, Gina perguntou: – Foi você que me enviou aquela coruja?

- Sim, Sra. Potter. – Wlliam Cohen era um homem de uns sessenta anos, franzino. Trabalhava como _free lancer para _o Profeta Diário, por isso Gina teve a impressão de conhecer a coruja de ontem, recebera fotos algumas vezes através daquela mesma coruja. Nunca tinha conversado com ele nada além de trabalho. Nunca tinha formado uma opinião sobre ele, mas agora, o achava ameaçador com sua voz calma e em tom casual. Que ficou um tom mais baixo ao continuar: - Gostaria de lhe mostrar algumas fotos.

- Do jogo? – A esperança é a última que morre.

- Acho que podemos chamar assim. – E riu da própria piada ruim. Estendeu o envelope, agora com uma expressão de alegria absurda. E isso pareceu um mau agouro para Gina. – Gostaria de avisar que são cópias apenas. – E piscou para ela.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Gina pegou as fotos e confirmou o que já imaginava. Eram em torno de vinte fotos em preto e branco ("Como ele pôde tirar tantas fotos em um espaço tão curto de tempo?", ela ainda pensou), que começavam no pé da escadaria do prédio do Profeta e acabavam com ela saindo do café, obviamente englobando todo o acontecido no interior deste. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter trazido sua bolsa e seus cigarros, acendeu um antes de falar.

- E o que você quer? – Com certeza esse velho sacana queria alguma coisa, porque senão teria levado essas fotos direto ao Harry ou a mulher do Malfoy. Seria dinheiro?

- Dinheiro. – Falou, indo diretamente ao ponto. - Seu e do Sr. Malfoy. Essa vida de free lancer é dura, Sra. Potter. Eu já estou na meia idade, gostaria de passar o resto de meus anos produtivos, não produzindo nada em algum país tropical, rodeado de mulheres, entende? – Agora o homem tinha um ar sonhador, mexia em seus cabelos grisalhos e olhava para o nada. – E não é que, para a minha sorte, estou saindo do prédio ontem à noite e esbarro em duas figuras ilustres (e ricas) do mundo mágico em uma interação extraconjugal muito interessante? Era a oportunidade que eu estava esperando. Não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês, entende? Quero apenas arrumar a minha vida.

A cada vez que ouvia aquele homem falar "entende", tinha vontade de esganá-lo. Como ela podia ter sido tão burra ao ponto de expor-se a esse tipo de situação? Cohen balançava em seus pés anormalmente grandes para um homem baixo e magro como ele e a olhava com expectativa. Gina estava fervendo de vergonha e raiva dela mesma e do homem a sua frente, odiava mentir, mas isso não era algo que pudesse contar para Harry. Se ela aceitasse a proposta do homem, talvez nunca mais se livrasse dele.

- Quanto você quer? – Perguntou Gina, acendendo um cigarro na ponta do anterior.

- Mil galeões. – Cohen respondeu, mas tinha um sorriso estranho ao fazê-lo. Gina sentiu que não poderia ser só aquilo, havia mais por aí. Mas talvez o homem fosse apenas burro.

- Mil galeões divididos entre o Malfoy e eu e você me entrega as fotos originais e se muda para bem longe? – Gina sentia-se suar embaixo de suas roupas pesadas, estavam ainda no fim do outono, contudo a temperatura estava baixa como se inverno fosse, suava de nervosa. O homem então riu de sua pergunta, uma risada alta e sem humor algum.

- Boa tentativa! Eu quero mil galeões de cada um... por mês. E eu fico com as originais, para o caso de haver algum contratempo. Não que eu não confie na senhora ou no senhor Malfoy...

Droga! Gina estava na maior enrascada de sua vida. Ela não tinha como negar o que fizera, as provas estavam ali e o homem parecia falar sério. Mas mil galeões por mês? Esse cara achava que ela era o quê? Milionária? Quem tem dinheiro é o Harry, não ela. Cohen não pode mesmo achar que uma colunista esportiva do Profeta ganhe tanto assim. E foi isso o que ela respondeu a ele, recebendo como resposta uma risada abafada e um:

- Isso não é problema meu. – E agora com o rosto mais sério que nunca, o fotógrafo continuou. – Amanhã à tarde quero o dinheiro via coruja. Isso não é uma brincadeira, Sra. Potter, portanto nem tente me enrolar. – E abrindo novamente aquele sorriso asqueroso falou. – Com licença que tenho um encontro com o respeitável Sr. Malfoy.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, o homem virou as costas e se foi, deixando Gina com o estômago embrulhado e um problemão nas mãos.

??

- Grrrrr. – Gruniu alto no aposento vazio. - Homenzinho insuportável, metido, inconveniente. - Todos esses adjetivos passavam pela mente de Draco Malfoy e outros ainda bem mais agressivos e impublicáveis. Tinha voltado a apenas alguns minutos do encontro com o tal fotógrafo e, depois de gritar para seus elfos domésticos que não queria ser importunado, passara a andar furiosamente por seu escritório. Obviamente não se importava nem um pouco que o panaca do Potter soubesse de qualquer coisa e duvidava muito que sua esposa fizesse muito alarde sobre o ocorrido (ela não iria querer jogar o bom casamento que tinha feito por um beijo insignificante, nem manchar a reputação de nossa família), poderia no máximo chateá-lo por algum tempo, mas certamente faria de tudo para abafar o caso, assim como ele. O problema é que esse homem era da imprensa, essas fotos malditas poderiam parar em todos os meios de comunicação bruxos e ele conhecia muito bem o apetite da comunidade bruxa por fofocas. Imagine se saísse no jornal que ele beijara a esposa do Potter perfeito? Claro que a culpa cairia nele, poderiam até dizer que ele forçou a pobre Sra. Potter! Poderia ser linchado na rua por magoar o coração do "Maior Herói Bruxo de Nossa Época", como costumavam chamá-lo ultimamente. Isso afetaria seus negócios e abalaria a confiança que as pessoas tinham, a muito custo, começado a ter nele. Não, foi a maior burrice que ele já tinha cometido em toda a sua vida. Por um simples beijo? Puxa, ele poderia ter aproveitado mais, assim, quem sabe, se sentiria menos estúpido. Mas a culpa era toda dela! A honorável Sra. Potter ficara flertando com ele várias vezes, sim, disso ele tinha certeza. Ela lhe dera confiança para fazer o que fez. Mas a parte de beijá-la em lugar público, ah, essa imbecilidade em particular era de culpa exclusiva dele. Que demônio o teria possuído para que agisse com tamanha estupidez, quase um lufa-lufa de tão avoado? Teria que pensar cuidadosamente sobre esse tal de Cohen, Malfoy não tinha a mínima intenção de sustentar esse parasita pelo resto da vida (apesar de ter dito para o fotógrafo que o faria, depois de ter tido ataques homéricos de revolta), só como último recurso e se ficasse realmente desesperado. E, então, pensou que o primeiro passo a ser dado era encontrar-se com a tão mencionada Sra. Potter, porque ele não iria fazer tudo sozinho.

??

Gina caminhava rapidamente pela rua paralela à do Profeta, procurava um beco ou vão onde pudesse desaparatar. Malfoy havia lhe mandado um bilhete, com a letra parecendo corrida e com apenas um "M" por assinatura, onde descrevia um local meio estranho e de difícil acesso para se encontrarem e conversarem sobre o "problema que surgiu". Gina estava com medo, não apenas por já estar anoitecendo e ela estar indo para um lugar escuso encontrar-se com um Malfoy, mas também por tudo que ela poderia perder por uma simples "curiosidade" (que ela já estava começando a achar que era crise de meia-idade). O que sua família diria se descobrisse? E seus filhos? E, principalmente, o Harry? Com esse medo a queimar-lhe o coração, resolveu que faria o impossível para resolver esse assunto de forma definitiva, independente do que lhe custasse, mesmo que tivesse que confabular com o causador do problema. Só esperava que ele não viesse com uma idéia do tipo: "Vamos matar o cara e esconder o corpo" e bufou junto com o pensamento.

Então ela achou um beco que serviria e com o destino bem claro em sua mente, desaparatou.

Continua...

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a minha beta querida, Slainte, que no momento está um pouco ocupada, por isso só o início desse capítulo está betado. Pessoal, desculpe se houver mts erros! Fiquem a vontade para me corrigir.

N/A 2 : Quero agradecer também às pessoas que me deixaram reviews ou favoritaram minha fic (no ), a Lydhyamsf, a Nicky-Evans e a Melina(minha amigona do peito) e à Natalia q me enviou um email mt legal. Obrigada tb a todas pessoas q leram e não deixaram recado.


	4. Saindo da frigideira para cair no fogo

Capítulo IV – Saindo da frigideira para cair no fogo

Capítulo IV – Saindo da frigideira para cair no fogo.

Em um bairro industrial de Londres, Gina aparatou no hall de um prédio comercial quadrado, acinzentado e vazio de atividade humana, como Malfoy disse que estaria. A sua frente tinha um longo corredor, tudo em volta tinha uma aparência de abandono, a poeira se acumulava nos cantos e, mesmo na luz fraca do fim de tarde, poderia dizer que há muito este prédio estava fechado. Seguindo as instruções do seu causador de problemas, seguiu pelo corredor e entrou na última porta, à esquerda, bem perto do elevador. Aquela sala, ao contrário do resto que ela tinha visto, estava limpa e parecia ser um tipo de escritório bem organizado. As estantes abarrotadas de caixas e pastas etiquetadas cobriam todas as paredes, menos a da janela, que se encontrava firmemente fechada, apenas feixes de luz desbotada entravam pelas frestas da persiana. Em frente a esta havia uma escrivaninha com apenas um porta canetas em cima. Sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava, decidiu analisar o cômodo, notou duas poltronas no canto mais escuro da sala, à sombra das estantes abarrotadas. Sentou-se em uma delas e murmurou "Lumus", achando que não tinha porque ficar na penumbra. Nesse momento ouviu, não, sentiu um movimento próximo à janela, do outro lado da sala e sussurrou:

- Malfoy?

- Sim? – Mas a resposta lenta e arrastada veio da direção da porta e Gina, confusa, apenas se empertigou na cadeira, não tinha ouvido a porta abrir.

Com passos lentos e deliberados, Malfoy entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se na poltrona à frente e inclinou-se, pousando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Pois bem, Sra. Potter, agora que estamos aqui, vamos direto ao ponto.

Gina o achou incrivelmente seguro e senhor de si, totalmente ao contrário dela, que suava nas mãos e sentia um bolo enorme na garganta. Só não sabia se era por conta do nervosismo da situação ou por estar sozinha com ele e, não sabia se era melhor ou pior, num lugar NÃO público. Sentiu um calor súbito e teve uma vontade (insana na opinião dela) de beijá-lo novamente. Seu rosto deve ter transparecido de alguma forma esta vontade porque, ao invés de continuar a falar, Malfoy inclinou-se mais ainda, chegando perigosamente mais perto. Gina encolheu as pernas num gesto involuntário (e inútil) de proteção. A mão direita dele pousou no joelho esquerdo da ruiva, ondas elétricas se agruparam naquela região, com se a mão dele fosse um imã extremamente eficiente. A mente de Gina não soube como reagir, mas seu corpo sabia, pois ela também se inclinou em direção a ele e semi-cerrou os olhos em antecipação. Ele, entendendo o gesto, foi cobrindo o espaço que faltava entre eles lentamente, com os lábios entreabertos. E quando faltava um centímetro para suas bocas se encontrarem:

- Chega! – Foi a ordem alta que veio de trás da mesa em frente à janela. Gina deu um pulo na poltrona e, para seu horror completo, viu Harry Potter, seu marido, sair de baixo de sua lendária capa de invisibilidade. O cabelo dele, que já era naturalmente arrepiado, estava todo em pé, como se ele tivesse tomado um choque elétrico. Em sua mão direita estava a varinha e a outra segurava a capa com ferocidade. Não agüentando encarar Harry por mais tempo, Gina olhou para Malfoy e viu que a reação dele não era, como ela esperava, de espanto ou talvez um sorriso de superioridade e sarcasmo. Na verdade, ele estava em pé e já se encaminhava para a porta com a expressão séria. Com a mão na maçaneta, ele virou-se para Harry e falou:

- Desculpe, Potter, mas eu avisei, não precisava ter presenciado essa cena. – E sua voz parecia quase de pesar. "Mas que teatral, seu dissimulado!!", a mente de Gina berrou. Mas antes que ela verbalizasse esse pensamento, Malfoy já havia saído e ela não tinha mais escapatória nem aliados, teria que enfrentar a fúria do marido sozinha. As palavras não ditas (ainda) por Harry reverberavam nas paredes abafadas por estantes. O ar esfriara pelo menos dez graus. Harry estava parado respirando pesadamente, como se para controlar-se. Os pés de Gina começaram a tremer e a tremedeira subiu até os fios de seus cabelos. Ela conhecia o marido bem demais e sabia que ele estava a ponto de explodir e seria com ela, como nunca antes tinha acontecido.

- Porque? – Foi a primeira pergunta dele, sibilada, proferida entre dentes. – Porque ele? – E agora ele gritava. – Porque logo um medíocre? Que não hesitou em vir jogar na minha cara que minha mulher tinha se atirado para ele, com fotos para reforçar o argumento?

- Se atirado? – Gina balbuciou, mas Harry não estava ouvindo, gritava, soltando toda a raiva. As estantes começaram a tremer e ela rezou para que caíssem e a partissem ao meio, tamanha era sua vergonha e ódio de si mesma.

- Eu nunca te deixei faltar nada! Nem carinho, nem conforto. O que você está procurando, Gina? Emoção?! Está com crise de meia idade? – Ela riu ao ouvir dele o eco de seus próprios pensamentos. Mas Harry achou que ela ria dele e enfureceu-se ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. E a fuzilou com os olhos, mudo.

- Sim, talvez eu esteja, Harry. Mas eu me arrependi no momento em que aconteceu, você tem que acreditar em mim. – Gina tinha as bochechas molhadas de lágrimas e mãos que torciam a barra de sua jaqueta.

- Eu vi seu arrependimento, vi muito bem. – Ele agora parecia mais calmo. Harry, então, fechou os olhos por segundos e os abriu tanto e com tanta violência que Gina achou que eles saltariam para fora. – Vou estar na casa do Rony e da Mione, preciso sair de perto de você, não agüento mais olhar para sua cara traidora. – E antes que ela pudesse pedir para ele não contar ao seu irmão e sua cunhada o ocorrido, ele já havia desaparatado, a deixando sozinha, com apenas a culpa como companhia.

??

Perdera a noção de quanto tempo estava no mesmo estado letárgico, seus pensamentos eram lentos e desconexos. Encontrava-se ainda na mesma sala escura, incapaz de levantar da mesma poltrona em que estava quando sua vida ruiu. Não conseguia pensar em Harry, nem em seus filhos, nem em seus pais, seus irmãos, doía demais. Então, para conseguir sair do estado de imobilidade que se encontrava, direcionou seus pensamentos para Malfoy e seu corpo queimou de raiva. Agora que os pensamentos começavam a clarear, ela conseguia ver muito bem a estratagema de Malfoy. Obviamente ele não tinha ido até Harry com boas intenções, querendo alertá-lo sobre sua esposa adúltera. Não, Malfoy foi de uma esperteza incrível, pensou ela com nojo e admiração ao mesmo tempo. Paralisara duas fadas mordentes com uma borrifada só: 1) Harry agora sabia das fotos e de tudo o mais, assim um dos trunfos de Cohen tornara-se obsoleto; 2) O mirrado fotógrafo também não se atreveria a publicar as fotos, não iria arriscar entrar para a lista negra de Harry Potter(N/A: talvez vocês achem que não é muito, mas todos se lembram, e Cohen também, que Harry passou anos de sua vida tentando acabar com Voldemort, o louco mais perigoso de todos os tempos, e no fim Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nominado acabou como uma mancha escura no chão, com várias testemunhas oculares para provar!). Gina tinha certeza que Malfoy tinha saído dali direto para encontrar-se com Cohen, para contar-lhe as novidades e talvez até ameaçá-lo com a ira dele e de Harry combinadas. "Pobre Cohen! Achando que iria se arrumar na vida...", não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de pena do homem. Mas e a Sra. Malfoy? Será que ela já sabia e tinha engolido quieta a história para manter as aparências?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, animando-se por finalmente conseguir se mexer. Malfoy podia ter resolvido muito bem a sua parte do problema, nenhum nuque saiu de seu bolso e as conseqüências foram mínimas. Harry nem tinha tentado mata-lo, talvez as coisas tivessem saído até melhor do que o esperado, não houve nem duelo, nem nada de perigo para Malfoy. Mas para Gina, tudo dera errado, tudo! A família Potter, e a Weasley também, sofreria e a culpa era dela.

Levantou-se, sacudindo os braços e pernas para aliviar a cãibra. Iria atrás de Harry e iria agora.


	5. E o dia infernal finalmente acaba!

Capítulo V – E o dia infernal finalmente acaba!

Não conseguia enfiar a chave de casa na fechadura, tremia, como sempre acontecia quando estava nervosa. E as últimas horas desse dia interminável não foram exatamente um piquenique. Baixou os braços e empertigou-se, tentando se acalmar. Respirou fundo, duas vezes. E a imagem de Mione lhe veio à mente. Gina tinha ido à casa de seu irmão e, para sua sorte talvez, sua cunhada tinha aberto a porta. Mas nada aconteceu como ela planejara. Tinha se imaginado chegando lá e tendo Hermione ao seu lado, a ajudando a conversar com Harry. Mas o que tinha acontecido era que, ao vê-la na porta, Mione falara, mais alto que o normal:

- Não senhor, não queremos comprar Bíblias. Obrigada! – e num tom bem mais baixo, tão baixo que Gina teve que entender por leitura labial, ela disse: - Vá para casa, encontro você lá mais tarde. – E com isso fechou a porta em sua cara. Gina ainda ficou parada, perplexa e sem reação por uns dois segundos em frente à porta fechada. Então se deu conta da idéia idiota que tinha sido ir até lá e virou-se para ir embora.

Tinha resolvido não desaparatar, iria a pé para casa, para clarear as idéias e para adiar o máximo possível a chegada naquele santuário ao seu casamento perdido. Agora, em frente à porta de sua própria casa, que ela sabia estar vazia, resolveu parar de desesperar-se. Ao invés disso concentraria suas forças em resolver o problema. Levantou a mão direita decididamente e dessa vez a chave encaixou na fechadura logo na primeira tentativa.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Sim. Ele não podia negar que a cara do Potter tinha valido todo o problema. Sério. O garoto maravilha estava estarrecido, desesperado. Malfoy balançou a cabeça e soltou o sorrisinho que não tinha aparecido no escritório mais cedo. A cara da Weasley (ele só a chamava de Sra. Potter porque notou que isso a incomodava, mas em sua mente ela ainda era a Weasley) também tinha ficado bonita de se ver. Seu sorrisinho de escárnio então sumiu. Não, na verdade não tinha. Se ele fosse completamente sincero consigo mesmo, diria que foi a cara da Weasley que o tinha deixado tão sério, como ele deveria parecer na frente do Potter. Naquela hora ele não teve vontade de rir. Agora estava com uma sensação incômoda de culpa, uma sensação não usual para ele. Sabia perfeitamente que tinha arruinado um casamento por motivos totalmente egoístas. E a parte dele ,que ainda era um adolescente meio rebelde, fica repetindo: "Mas era o casamento do Potter, cara. Dane-se o Mr. Cicatriz!" e mesmo a parte adulta concordava com isso. Mas tinha uma terceira voz em seu cérebro e era essa que estava culpando ele por ter feito a Weasley tão triste. Era a mesma parte dele que quis beijar a boca daquela mulher e que também não pode sorrir ao ver a face dela desmoronando ao saber que Potter estava na sala com eles e que tinha visto o que estava para acontecer.

Assim, a porcaria de voz sentimental o tinha convencido a vir até ali e esperar. E, notando a merda que estava para fazer e lembrando no que sua última estupidez tinha dado, levantou-se, pronto para desaparatar. Antes olhou para seu relógio de pulso e espantou-se ao ver que já era quase meia noite. Nesse minuto de hesitação ouviu o barulho de chave na fechadura e esqueceu-se completamente que estava prestes a ir embora.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Gina entrou em casa e, instintivamente, passou a mão pelo interruptor para ligar a luz (um luxo trouxa ao qual ela há muito tinha se acostumado). A iluminação repentina revelou muito mais do que a sala de sua casa, parado entre a mesinha de centro e o sofá, com a boca entreaberta (como se fosse uma surpresa ela estar ali e não o contrário) estava Draco Malfoy. Ela, pensando estar alucinando por conta da pressão dos últimos acontecimentos, desligou a luz e a ligou de novo, querendo que aquela visão sumisse, o que, obviamente, não aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi que ele agora estava com a boca fechada e com as costas muito retas. "Sim, ele é muito interessante. Bonito de uma forma clássica, com seu rosto simétrico e seus cabelos loiros prateados. Mesmo as entradas em seu cabelo e a idade apenas tinham retirado o ar infantil e dado a ele uma beleza madura." Gina pensou nisso como uma desculpa para seu deslize com aquele homem, mas sabia ser perda de tempo, nenhuma desculpa bastaria.

- Não satisfeito em arruinar meu casamento, veio arruinar minha casa também? - Mesmo com pensamentos lisonjeiros em relação aquele homem pairando em sua cabeça, não podia deixar de ferver de raiva. O que ele estava fazendo em sua casa?

- Na verdade, você arruinou seu casamento, eu só participei de uma forma passiva. – Malfoy encerrou seu discursinho com um sorriso afetado. Mas, vendo que ela ficou mais furiosa e estava abrindo a boca para responder, ele resolver amenizar. – Paz! Eu vim numa missão de paz. E também porque achei que você gostaria de uma explicação.

"Isso, vai mentindo para ela e aproveita e tenta acreditar nisso, já que ela claramente não acredita." Malfoy pensou que algo estava errado com ele. Ele não tinha ido lá explicar nada, óbvio, ele não era homem de dar explicações. Tinha ido lá para vê-la. Sempre tinha achado Ginevra Weasley uma das garotas mais bonitas (apesar de ser pobre e ter aquela família desclassificada) de Hogwarts, senão a mais bonita. E seu interesse apenas aumentou ao saber que ela era namorada do Potter. Ele sabia que era uma infantilidade, mas não podia evitar. E não podia colocar em palavras a satisfação que lhe trouxe notar que ela se interessava por ele. Por anos as coisas estiveram conturbadas demais para se pensar em casinhos com mulheres casadas, mas nos últimos cinco anos tudo estivera irritantemente tranqüilo, tanto que chegava a ser tedioso e, como que para dar uma sacudida e animada em sua vida, começara a notar os olhares nada puros dela nos últimos meses. Da não mais Ginevra Weasley, e sim Ginevra Potter. Ele não poderia ter pedido nada mais divertido, pois além de tudo, ela era uma mulher linda (como tinha sido uma adolescente linda). E essa mulher estonteante agora estava em sua frente espumando de raiva, dele.

- Explicação? Para que? Eu já sei o que você fez e o porque! Acha que eu sou estúpida ou o que? O que você tem na cabeça? Além de calvície, é claro. – Gina ainda não berrava, mas falava bem alto.

- Essa magoou, Weasley.

- Garanto que não chega nem perto do quanto eu estou magoada! – Agora ela tinha se descontrolado, nem tinha notado que ele havia a chamado de Weasley. Malfoy sentiu que aquela conversa iria ser infrutífera, então não forçaria demais. Já tinha sido chamado de careca (ele sabia que era uma provocação dela, pois ele estava longe de ser careca, tinha entradas apenas, mas sério, ele era muito vaidoso e aquilo tinha mexido com seu ego) e agora ela estava em ebulição e, mesmo não tendo medo real dela, temia por sua integridade física (sim, ele lembrava dos feitiços poderosos dela), ele não seria capaz de contra atacar, não contra uma mulher, menos ainda aquela mulher. Resolveu fazer uma saída estratégica, que não era uma deserção, porque agora ele sabia que só sossegaria quando a possuísse por completo. A merda já tinha batido no ventilador, então quem poderia culpá-lo por querer aproveitar-se um pouco mais da situação? Daria um tempo a ela, curto, e aí jogaria todo seu charme novamente. Por isso, respondeu:

- Certo. Você não quer uma explicação, então? Ótimo, Srta. Sabe-tudo. Eu vou embora então. – Pegou sua varinha e, enquanto girava para desaparatar, falou: - Mas você sabe como me encontrar. – E, com um "plop", se foi.

Antes de chegar em casa, Gina tinha achado que já tinha passado por tudo naquele dia, mas só agora essa sensação se tornou real. Malfoy em sua sala? Certo, isso foi surreal! Ela estava tão braba e cansada que, não quis pensar e nem fazer mais nada. Apenas arrastou-se até o sofá (dando graças à Merlin que ele tinha ido embora e que Hermione, afinal, não tinha aparecido) e atirou-se lá, de roupa e sapatos, e dormiu.


	6. Psiquiatra ou segurança particular?

Capítulo VI – Psiquiatra ou Segurança Particular?

Um rosto muito claro e cabelos marrons lanzudos inclinavam-se sobre ela. Mione finalmente viera vê-la e agora a sacudia, tentando acorda-la. Já era dia claro, provavelmente meio da manhã. Felizmente era um sábado. Ao ver que Gina já estava acordada, Mione sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares ao lado, esperando a amiga dar "sinal de vida".

- Bom dia, Mione. Achei que você viria ontem. – Cobrou a visita com a voz meio embargada de sono, mesmo que não lamentasse a falha da cunhada.

- Não pude vir. Acredito que você já saiba, mas eu tinha um homem arrasado na minha casa e, tendo em vista a causa desse arraso, achei que ele precisava mais de mim do que você. – E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, levantou a sobrancelha, como um convite à explicações.

Então Gina deslanchou a falar, entre soluços e lágrimas, contou tudo. Hermione não abriu a boca durante todo o discurso, nem fez qualquer outro movimento, nem mesmo um balançar de cabeça. Ao final, ela levantou e sentou ao lado de Gina, passou os braços em torno dos ombros desta e falou de forma carinhosa:

- Você levou alguma pancada na cabeça recentemente? Fez experiências com poções desconhecidas?

Gina não agüentou e soltou uma risada. – Ai, Mione, o pior é que não. Fiz tudo com a mente lúcida e em perfeitas condições...Acho...

- Disso eu duvido. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito trairia o Harry com o Malfoy. – Ela fez uma careta. – Até falar sobre isso parece loucura, imagina o ato em si? – Pausa em que ela estreitou os olhos, como que pensando profundamente. – Você precisa de tratamento médico, Gina. É sério. Tenho uns contatos e vou passá-los para você, é extremamente importante um acompanhamento psiquiátrico em casos como o seu, em que o comportamento da pessoa se transforma radicalmente sem nenhuma motivo aparente e ...

Felizmente, o discurso de Hermione foi interrompido pela campainha da porta. "Talvez fosse o Harry...", pensou Gina, mesmo sem muita esperança. Levantando o indicador, como sinal de que Mione deveria segurar o discurso por um minuto, levantou-se dolorosamente consciente que estava com a roupa amarrotada e a maquiagem borrada (pelo choro recente e pelo sono). Não queria nem pensar no estado que deveria estar seu cabelo...

- Pois n... – Sua fala morreu na metade. Pois parada na soleira de sua porta estava Astoria Greengrass, esposa do Malfoy. Aquela que mesmo sendo o menor de seus problemas, ainda era um deles. Gina ficou parada, boquiaberta, olhando sua visitante e tentando articular alguma palavra. O que lhe salvou foi Hermione, que veio à porta e pediu que a Sra. Malfoy entrasse. Sem nenhum cumprimento de nenhum tipo ela entrou na casa, olhando para todos os lados, como que inspecionando o lugar. Ao chegar ao meio da sala, parou. Encarou Gina de cima a baixo ("Por quê?", lamentou Gina mentalmente. "Porque eu estou um caco logo agora?"). Mione indicou o sofá para ela e ela sentou-se na beirada, como se tivesse nojo. Gina, ainda sem conseguir falar, sentou no mesmo sofá em que tinha dormido.

- Pode nos dar licença por um minuto? Gostaria de falar a sós com a Sra. Potter. – Ela dirigiu-se à Hermione, mas não tirou os olhos de Gina durante toda a fala. Mione fez menção de se retirar, mas Gina a segurou pelo punho.

- Ela fica, gostaria de uma testemunha para nossa conversa. – Finalmente sua língua tinha destravado. Na hora certa, aliás.

- Como preferir, apesar de eu duvidar que vá fazer muita diferença. – Tirando o chapéu branco e as luvas de mesma cor, continuou a falar: - Vim até aqui para lhe dizer que sei muito bem o que aconteceu. Meu marido e eu não temos segredos. E você não é a primeira que se atira para ele. - Nesse ponto, Hermione abriu a boca para replicar, mas a mulher a calou com apenas um "Você está aqui na qualidade de testemunha, por isso, abstenha-se." E continuou: - Certamente este caso em especial, sendo você quem é - e isso não foi dito num tom bom – e o meu marido sendo um homem importante e conhecido, poderia chamar alguma atenção na comunidade. A existência de fotos na mão de um idiota não ajuda nem um pouco também. Por isso vim aqui lhe dizer que se qualquer coisa vazar, se eu ouvir um leve murmúrio sobre esse assunto nos altos círculos, não medirei esforços para colocar a culpa exclusivamente na senhora. Sei que muitas dariam seu braço direito para ter um marido como o meu e, ele sendo homem, pode escorregar de vez em quando. Eu o entendo e entendo que a culpa é de certas mulheres assanhadas que não respeitam um homem casado e, às vezes, nem seus próprios maridos...

Aqui, Gina simplesmente explodiu. Tinha ouvido o discurso inteiro em silêncio, dando corda para ver aonde aquela mulher chegaria. Mas aquilo foi demais. Dizer tais coisas em sua própria casa? Falar mal dela e ser tão submissa a um imbecil como o Malfoy?

- Sra. Malfoy, levante-se do meu sofá e saia da minha casa! Agora! – Berrou a plenos pulmões e foi em direção a porta, a mantendo aberta para que a louca saísse. Mas ela, como que por implicância, moveu-se lentamente. Colocando primeiro o chapéu, depois as luvas. Levantou e andou com graça até a porta e antes de sair disse apenas:

- Esteja avisada, Sra. Potter, a senhora não sabe com quem está lidando. Adeus Sra. Weasley! – Falou um pouco mais alto e acenou, com apenas os três dedos do meio, para trás.

Gina não fechou a porta, ela a bateu com tanta força, que o barulho lhe deixou com os ouvidos zumbindo.

- Merlin! Pode acontecer algo mais bizarro que isso? – Mal tinha acabado de falar e sua lareira explodiu em fuligem, cuspindo um ruivo, levemente identificável como sendo Rony. Sendo esse sim, um grande, grande problema.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! NÓS PRECISAMOS TER UMA CONVERSINHA!

Rolando os olhos e agradecendo a todas as divindades superiores por Hermione estar lá, Gina sentou novamente no sofá (pelo visto não sairia dele hoje) e esperou a bomba explodir. Conhecia muito bem seu irmão, sabia que viriam gritos e brados em volume máximo que diminuiriam gradualmente, até virar uma lamúria murmurada.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Meia hora depois e já na fase das lamúrias, Gina ainda não tinha aberto a boca. Deixou para a cunhada lidar com seu irmão até que ele estivesse em condições de conversar. Dentro dessa meia hora tinha pedido licença (Rony mal notou sua saída, a fúria o cegava) e aproveitara para tomar uma ducha rápida e colocar uma roupa confortável. Ao voltar para a sala, viu a cena atual e decidiu que devia explicações ao seu irmão, pois ele estava realmente sofrendo.

- Rony, me escuta, por favor.

- Minha irmã, minha própria irmã... Que vergonha, Gina. Eu nunca imaginei algo assim vindo de você. Com que cara você quer que eu olhe para o Harry agora? Você tem noção de que, além de ter estragado seu casamento, você pode ter estragado uma amizade de anos? Hã? Você não pensa???? – Rony parecia acabado, terrivelmente preocupado. E Gina sentiu-se ainda mais culpada. Quantas pessoas ela tinha afetado com sua estupidez?

Hermione mantinha seu marido preso firmemente entre seus braços e o sacudia levemente. Seu rosto também era de extrema preocupação. Gina não soube o que dizer, então disse o que achava que se dizia nessas horas:

- Me desculpe, meu irmão. Eu realmente não pensei. Foi burrice e a culpa é toda minha. Mas agora não há o que fazer, a gaiola dos diabretes já foi aberta, o melhor é deixar a poeira baixar...

- Suas desculpas não são suficientes e você não as deve a mim. – Com a voz mais firme e dura, Rony levantou e se endireitou, pegou a mão de Hermione e virou para Gina novamente. – Eu vou te dar um tempo para arrumar essa bagunça na sua vida. Não vou contar nada para ninguém da nossa família por enquanto. Por enquanto, quero que me ouça bem! Mas, não demora muito, seus filhos virão para casa para as férias de Natal e até lá você deve colocar sua cabeça no lugar. – Balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse ainda no ocorrido e continuou. – Fale com o Harry. Desculpe-se. Rasteje, se for preciso. – Então se encaminhou para a lareira e jogou um pouco de Flú lá. – Te deixaremos sozinha para pensar. Até, Gina.

E Foram.


	7. Não resistiu, afinal, quem resistiria?

Capítulo VII – Não resistiu. Mas, afinal, quem resistiria?

Segunda-feira no trabalho, tudo estava muito normal para o gosto de Gina. O mundo de mais ninguém havia desmoronado? Seria só ela a ver as coisas sobre outra ótica? Bem, por um lado isso era bom. Cohen não havia revelado as fotos, a ameaça de Malfoy e Harry fora suficiente. Não havia muito que fazer no Profeta, logo ao chegar, tinha feito as atualizações do fim de semana e já entregara. Poderia ir embora, mas ir para sua casa vazia não lhe chamava muita atenção. Aiai... Nada para fazer... Não queria ficar sozinha e ociosa, só ela e sua cabeça perturbada. Olhou para os lados, ninguém sequer olhava para ela. Então se levantou e resolveu dar uma volta no centro da cidade. Espairecer seria bom. Fazer umas compras, talvez.

Sentia-se meio perdida, tentando retirar de seus pensamentos qualquer coisa dolorosa, mantinha-se pairando suavemente entre pensamentos estúpidos e/ou superficiais. Falando em coisas estúpidas e/ou superficiais, estava parada em frente a uma vitrine de moda masculina, moda trouxa masculina. O manequim em destaque era loiro e vestia um terno acinzentado, muitíssimo bem cortado. Gina conseguiu imaginar, com uma nitidez incrível, Malfoy vestido com aquele terno. Era assim que ele vestia-se desde os últimos anos de Hogwarts e nunca, nem uma vezinha sequer, ela o tinha visto desalinhado depois disso. Nem mesmo um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Era tão diferente de Harry, em tantos aspectos. Ela gostaria de saber como poderia ser possível ser atraída por alguém tão diferente do amor de sua vida. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo, por ser quase o oposto. Deu-se conta de que estava há quase cinco minutos inteiros parada na frente daquela loja, tempo em que a vendedora notou sua imobilidade (e olhar fixo) para o modelo de cinza e viera ao seu encontro:

- Bom dia, senhora. – Simpática, a vendedora sorriu alegremente ao ver que a possível cliente lhe deu atenção. – Está pensando em presentear alguém? Temos todos os tamanhos para esse modelo e, comprando uma camisa também, a senhora ganha, de brinde, uma gravata. – Agora, vendo que o semblante da compradora estava fechando-se cada vez mais, apelou. - Na cor que a senhora escolher!

Gina, apenas balançou a cabeça, em negativa. A moça, triste por perder uma venda, baixou a cabeça com um sorriso de compreensão e começou a entrar na loja novamente.

- É sério? Ganho uma gravata de qualquer cor? – As duas mulheres viraram rapidamente em direção à voz masculina que exclamara com animação. Ao ver Draco Malfoy parado, olhando para as duas com um sorriso angelical, Gina soube que, o que ela confundira com animação, era puro sarcasmo. A vendedora (pobre mulher, que desconhecia o charme e o sarcasmo dos Malfoy) chegou a ficar com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim, senhor! Gostaria de entrar e...hum... – E dando uma olhada, nada discreta, dos pés à cabeça dele, continuou com um sorriso ainda maior. – Experimentar um do seu tamanho?

- Não, obrigado. – Curto e grosso, ele ignorou a moça depois disso. Virando de costas para ela, deu um passo à frente, ficando muito perto de Gina. – Olá, Sra. Potter! Que coincidência encontrá-la por aqui. Compras para o marido?

Isso era um dom. Não podia negar. Draco Malfoy tinha o dom de tirá-la do sério com apenas uma frase.

- Uma infeliz coincidência, você quis dizer, não, Malfoy?

- Ora, ora. Não fique tão irritada assim. Recém nos encontramos...

-Encontramos não. Você é que me persegue! – Nesse momento, a vendedora já tinha entrado na loja e fofocava com suas companheiras, apontando para os dois. Gina, constatando este fato, começou a caminhar, para o mais longe possível de Malfoy.

- Ei, Weasley, volte. – E Gina parou e voltou, para o seu próprio espanto. Mas ele a chamara de Weasley... – Podemos conversar com calma? Como dois adultos maduros que somos? Ou minha perseguição por você, desde o prédio do Profeta, vai ser em vão?

Com a voz cansada, ela perguntou:

- Conversar sobre o que, Malfoy? A última vez que aceitei conversar com você, meu marido estava ouvindo tudo, embaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. – E balançando a cabeça, continuou. – Como você quer que eu confie em você, a ponto de ter uma conversa particular?

- Porque eu sou o único que te entende, nesse momento.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

- Quantos imóveis você tem, Malfoy? Um para cada ocasião?

Com um ruído que pareceu uma risada misturada com um bufo de exasperação, ele apenas acenou com a mão direita, indicando que ela o acompanhasse. Estavam em um corredor no sétimo andar de um prédio de apartamentos, muito próximo da loja onde se encontraram. Pararam em frente o número 702 e, com uma pancada de varinha, Malfoy abriu a porta, revelando um apartamento pequeno, mas que parecia muito aconchegante. Na mesma hora passou pela cabeça de Gina que ali deveria ser o Matadouro Malfoy e isso não a agradou nem um pouco. Deu de ombros, como vinha fazendo ultimamente para não enlouquecer, e entrou atrás dele.

- Sente-se, Weasley. – Ele indicou uma das poltronas vermelhas fofas, espalhadas pela sala.

- Obrigada. – Mal e mal se sentara e já começou a "atirar". – Conheci a sua mulher no fim de semana. Muito simpática ela.

- Simpática, rica e muito, muito esperta, Weasley. Fique de olhos bem abertos quando for lidar com ela... – E como um pensamento tardio, ele adicionou. – Eu durmo de olhos abertos, mesmo sendo casado com ela há anos.

- Notei que você não vacila... Ela já sabe de tudo e nem me pareceu abalada, nem nada. Isso é incrível. Que tipo de lavagem cerebral fazem nas mulheres da sua classe? Ela estava pronta para colocar a culpa toda em mim e te pintar como uma pobre vítima. – Gina bufou junto com a frase e continuou. – Todos estão colocando a culpa em mim. Já chegaram a dizer que eu precisava de acompanhamento médico! Será que ninguém vê que o culpado, obviamente, é você?

- Obviamente por quê? – Malfoy arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e sorriu, como se achasse muito engraçado ela ser a culpada de tudo.

- Por quê? Ora, eu já disse. É óbvio.

- Não para mim, Weasley.

- Agora eu sou Weasley para você? Ótimo. – Sem esperar resposta, tomou fôlego e começou a contar nos dedos. – Um: Seu sobrenome é Malfoy. Qualquer coisa de ruim que aconteça num raio de dez metros à sua volta, é sua culpa e ponto. – Levantou o segundo dedo. – Você é homem. São os homens que dão em cima das mulheres, não o contrário. – Esticou, então, o dedo anelar. – Todo o mundo mágico sabe da sua rixa infantil com o Harry. Certamente seria uma ótima vingancinha beijar a mulher do seu "inimigo". – Recolheu os dedos e fechou a mão em punho, com raiva. – Como as pessoas não vêem isso?

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver uma Weasley preconceituosa. – Assim que terminou a frase, viu que ela ficou vermelha e pareceu constrangida. – Sim, Weasley. Que vergonha. Esse não seria o meu papel?

- Tá bom. Erro meu, ok? – Gina suspirou e levantou as mãos para o alto, como que se entregando. – Eu só gostaria de voltar no tempo e desfazer toda essa bagunça.

- Mas você não pode. Pelo menos não legalmente. – Gina riu. Draco sabia que conseguira ter uma conversa razoável até agora com ela, sabia que ela não estava enfurecida com ele. E até a fizera sentir-se culpada e logo depois rir. Ele estava indo bem. Tinha sido uma ótima idéia traze-la para cá. Sua idéia inicial era ir até o Profeta e convidá-la para almoçar, mas quando ele chegou lá, informaram que ela tinha saído. Então tudo saiu melhor que o planejado, felizmente ele tinha decidido procurá-la um pouco pelas ruas, ao invés de ir embora. Agora estavam ali, sozinhos e com muita privacidade. Teria ela se dado conta de tal situação e mesmo assim aceitara seu convite? Ou ela estava tão abalada que estava agindo no automático? Ele apostaria na primeira suposição, afinal, não poderia ter utilizado seu charme para nada.

Agora tinham caído em um silêncio constrangedor. Gina olhava para a janela, mas sentia o olhar de Malfoy sobre si, como se a avaliando. Ela não sabia o que ele possuía que tinha o condão de deixá-la meio sem jeito, levemente fora de si, como se estivesse meio bêbada. Resolveu falar, para quebrar aquele maldito clima:

- Você disse que queria falar comigo.

- Sim. Eu disse.

- Então fale.

- Estamos sozinhos aqui, você está ciente disso? – E, com um movimento de varinha, falou em voz alta, para que ela soubesse qual o feitiço ele lançara. –_ Homenum revelio_! – Nada aconteceu. – Vê?

- Sim. – Gina sabia onde ele queria chegar e tremeu ao concluir isso. Entendia muito bem o objetivo de toda aquela demonstração. A questão era: Ela queria que aquilo acontecesse? Sim, ela queria. Sabia sentir-se atraída por ele. Desde que Malfoy a encontrara na frente daquela vitrine, quis que ele tentasse alicia-la. Talvez ela estivesse com algum problema mental mesmo, como Hermione dissera. Talvez simplesmente não quisesse mais lutar contra sua vontade, agora que seus erros estavam acumulando-se e que não eram mais segredos.

- E temos toda a privacidade que quisermos. – Malfoy continuou falando, sua voz baixa e tranqüila, ainda tentando convence-la de que estavam seguros, que ela não precisava preocupar-se. Mal sabia ele que ela não estava preocupada com aquilo. Sua maior preocupação era controlar a tremedeira de suas mãos, assim como controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. Estava nervosa, como uma adolescente.

- E por que está me dizendo isso?

- Você sabe porquê, Weasley. Não está suficientemente claro para você? Quer que eu desenhe? – A voz dele ainda era baixa, mas tinha um tom de malícia. Estava mais arrastada que nunca e Gina estava ficando maluca com isso. Malfoy estava sentado relaxadamente, as mãos espalmadas sobre os joelhos. A sobrancelha esquerda ainda estava arqueada. Ela só conseguia pensar: Porque diabos ele não se mexia dali?

- Não, não quero. – Respondeu Gina, sem saber realmente o que estava falando. Malfoy notando o nervosismo dela resolveu que era hora de agir.

Lentamente levantou-se de sua poltrona e ajoelhou-se em frente à poltrona dela. Desenlaçou as mãos de Gina e colocou-as ao lado de seu corpo. Começou a beijar o joelho dela, logo abaixo da bainha da saia e foi subindo lentamente, passou por suas coxas e barriga, beijou-a entre os seios e subiu para seu pescoço. Ele ainda não tinha tirado nenhuma peça de roupa de Gina e nem tinha tocado nela, a não ser com os lábios, e ela já se sentia em êxtase. Pontos quentes marcavam os locais que ele beijava. Finalmente chegara aos seus lábios e as mãos dele foram para as coxas dela, levantando a saia até a cintura. Gina ofegou, fazendo-o rir e puxa-la para a ponta do assento da poltrona. As mãos dela arrancaram os botões da camisa de Malfoy, na ânsia de encontrar um pouco da pele dele. O casaco dela foi arrancado, logo sendo seguido pelo dele. Ele agora estava entre as pernas de Gina, deixando claro o quanto estava excitado, podia sentir o volume sendo pressionado contra ela. Então aquilo fez com que ela perdesse a cabeça de vez.

- Eu te quero dentro de mim. – Sussurrou Gina, entre suspiros e, sem hesitar, ele fez como lhe foi pedido.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Na manhã seguinte, Gina saiu muito cedo, enquanto Malfoy ainda dormia. Tinha passado uma tarde e uma noite com ele e não podia dizer que estava arrependida. Sabia que tinha prometido ao seu irmão que colocaria sua cabeça no lugar, sabia que ainda tinha que resolver sua vida com seu marido e com seus filhos e sabia que toda sua vida estava mudada. Mas, droga, não se sentia tão bem assim há muitos e muitos anos. Nessa manhã, nenhum problema a abalaria. Nessa manhã, ela só queria tomar um bom banho e ir dormir em sua cama quentinha.


	8. E virou Manchete!

Capítulo VIII – E virou Manchete.

Não tinha conseguido dormir ainda. Gina foi para casa, tomou banho e voltou para o trabalho. Resolveu que trabalharia primeiro e depois descansaria. Uma noite inteira.

Escrevia furiosamente (não gostava de penas de repetição rápida) em um pergaminho, tinha tido uma idéia para um artigo e tentava escrever o máximo possível antes que sua mente se perdesse em devaneios. Mas não estava funcionando muito bem, pela terceira vez tinha se perdido no texto. Sua mente estupidificada pela falta de sono (ou não só por isso), relembrava pela enésima vez, desde o início e em detalhes, seu encontro com Malfoy. Estava passando pela parte em que ele fizera o feitiço _"Homenum Revelio"_ quando teve um estalo. Nenhum feitiço funciona contra a capa de Harry, ela é uma das Relíquias, portanto impenetrável e indefectível. Malfoy não sabe disso, claro, mas ela sabia. E esse fato não passou nem por um segundo em sua mente na hora, Harry poderia muito bem estar lá embaixo da capa novamente, que não seria possível a ela saber disso se ele não quisesse. Mas então ela relaxou. Se ele estivesse lá, ele a deixaria saber, não agüentaria até o fim sem revelar-se. Além do mais, não havia mais nenhum motivo para que Malfoy quisesse a presença de Harry em seus encontros.

Então, como que convocado por seus pensamentos, Harry entrou em seu campo de visão e sentou-se em frente à sua mesa. Gina ficou sem reação, além de corar furiosamente. Sua consciência deu um berro culpado, mas Gina não berrou, apenas disse, incrédula:

- Harry.

- Sim. Vim apenas lhe dar um aviso rápido.

- Não vamos conversar? Precisamos conversar, Harry. Você não vai ir pra casa?

Harry olhou para ela parecendo enojado. Isso doeu no fundo de seu estômago. Ele estava pálido, com olheiras escuras e profundas embaixo dos olhos. Ela sentia-se radiante há um minuto atrás, agora estava miserável. Tudo o que ele estava passando era sua culpa. Ele simplesmente ignorou as perguntas dela e começou o que parecia um texto bem decorado:

- Eu vou passar duas semanas fora do país. Voltarei um dia antes do Natal para receber as crianças em King's Cross. Após as Festas, você e eu contaremos a todos, inclusive aos nossos filhos, que estamos nos divorciando.

Ao ouvir a palavra "divorciando", Gina sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem.

- Contaremos tudo a eles?

- A minha vontade é responder sim a essa sua pergunta, mas não quero estragar sua imagem com as crianças. Por isso, incompatibilidade de gênios está bom para você? – Mas ele não falou isso como se realmente quisesse a opinião dela, ele soou... sarcástico. O tempo inteiro ele parecia estar controlado demais, no seu limite. Provavelmente ele tinha escolhido conversar com ela no Profeta para obrigar ambos a controlar-se. Ela não respondeu, não confiava em sua voz para tanto, apenas fez um movimento parecido com um assentir.

Ao terminar a frase ele levantou rapidamente. – Eu estarei incomunicável para você, se acontecer algo a um de nossos filhos, fale com o Rony que ele saberá onde me achar. – Sem despedidas, sem olhar para trás, Harry saiu. E ela sentiu como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Dois dias depois, a última edição de "O Semanário das Bruxas" foi entregue na Mansão Malfoy e na casa de Gina, antes de ir para qualquer banca ou casa de assinante.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Encontrava-se em seu escritório. Redigia a pauta da próxima reunião com os diretores de sua empresa. Tinha muito ainda para fazer, essa era apenas a primeira tarefa da manhã. Ouviu um berro muito alto vindo aparentemente da Ala Sul da Mansão, lugar onde ficava o quarto de sua esposa. Imaginou muito brevemente o que tinha acontecido dessa vez, mas logo esqueceu o assunto. E este permaneceria esquecido se sua porta não tivesse literalmente explodido, meio minuto após ter ouvido o grito.

- DRACO LÚCIO MALFOY!!!!!

Seus ouvidos arderam com a força do grito estridente.

- Que é isso, mulher?

- EU QUE DEVERIA PERGUNTAR! – Astoria espumava, tinha apenas metade do cabelo alisado e vestia um robe azul. Provavelmente ela tinha surtado no meio de seu alisamento capilar matinal. Draco apenas revirou os olhos e bufou. Odiava mulheres fiasquentas e tinha casado com a maior delas. Às vezes perguntava-se que tipo de Karma ele tinha que carregar. Decidido a terminar com aquilo logo e no menor volume possível, respondeu, em tom de voz muito baixo:

- Então pergunte.

Marchando para mais perto dele, a mulher levantou a mão, onde carregava uma revista enrolada. Draco franziu a testa, sem entender. "PAF". Foi o som que ecoou quando sua esposa deu com a revista bem no meio de sua cabeça. Ao sentir o impacto, ele cerrou os olhos e começou lentamente a levantar-se. Enxergava tudo vermelho e suas mãos tremiam de raiva. Pressentindo o perigo, Astoria simplesmente indicou a (arma) revista com a cabeça e saiu do escritório. Parou à porta, tentando fechar o que restava dela, mas não deve ter querido ficar muito tempo de costas para seu marido porque não se demorou muito por lá.

Tendo sua esposa fora de vista, desceu o olhar para a capa da revista indicada por ela. A capa estampava uma foto em preto e branco, onde Gina Potter e ele beijavam-se sentados em um café e, em cima desta, vinha a manchete, com letras garrafais e chamativas: Sra Potter flagrada aos beijos com ex-Comensal da Morte!

Horrorizado, Draco leu e releu as palavras "ex-Comensal da Morte". Eles tinham mesmo o chamado daquilo? Como ousaram? Sorriu ao imaginar o tamanho da indenização por calúnia e difamação! Mas esse sorriso fechou ao pensar que provavelmente as vendagens da revista seriam enormes, para eles assumirem o risco de um processo. Essa notícia seria uma bomba no Mundo Mágico. Ele e ela seriam destruídos publicamente, por terem traído o queridinho dos bruxos, o salvador da Comunidade Bruxa. Mas isso, por enquanto, não era sua maior preocupação, entraria em contato agora com seus conhecidos do submundo e acharia o maldito fotógrafo! Draco Malfoy não sossegaria até ter em seu poder o filho da puta que tinha desencadeado tudo isso. Lamentando não poder ele mesmo ir atrás do desgraçado (não queria sair até ter certeza de que era seguro), começou a mexer-se e a entrar em contato com as pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo nessa.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Chagou muito cedo ao trabalho por não ter conseguido dormir direito. Não tinha tomado café, nem lido o jornal pela manhã. E agora se arrependia amargamente disso.

Era engraçado, mas estava com a impressão de que todos seus colegas estavam olhando para ela. Porque olhavam e não vinham falar com ela? Estranhando o fato, resolveu ir perguntar a Jones, da coluna social, o que estava acontecendo. Mas a meio caminho da mesa dela, ouviu um sibilo: "vadia". Virou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando descobrir a origem do xingamento, mas não foi capaz de identificá-la. "Traidora", esta voz era mais alta e vinha do lado oposto da anterior. Como se um pesadelo estivesse se realizando, soube exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu-se tonta, com vontade de vomitar e quase o fez, mas uma mão grande e com garras escarlates segurou seu braço acima do cotovelo e a carregou até a sala da editora-chefe. Onde Gina atirou-se na primeira cadeira que enxergou, não se importando em mostrar o quanto estava fraca.

- Sra. Hm... Potter. – Sua chefe, Rita Skeeter, estava tentando parecer preocupada, mas seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, como se tivesse ganhado um presente de Natal muito melhor do que pedira. – Não sei se a senhora já soube, pelo visto não, mas sua foto está estampada na capa do "Semanário das Bruxas". Bem, a senhora deve saber de que foto estou falando, não? Como está se sentindo sobre isso?

Gina não soube o que responder. Isso não era assunto para ser tratado com sua chefe, menos ainda sendo ela Rita Skeeter. Por isso pediu para retirar-se. Rita, tentando exalar um ar maternal, colocou a mão sobre as de Gina e disse.

- Pode confiar em mim, querida, só quero ajudá-la a esclarecer o ocorrido.

- Me ajudar? – Gina olhou para o colo da editora e levantou-se, vermelha de raiva. – Com a pena de repetição rápida a postos? – Gritou mais alto que pretendia, então virou as costas e saiu quase correndo, parando apenas para juntar sua bolsa e seu casaco. Ainda não sabia onde iria, mas tinha que sair da vista de qualquer bruxo que fosse. Além disso, precisava colocar as mãos em um exemplar do Semanário das Bruxas o quanto antes.

(continua...)

N/A: Bem, é a primeira vez que eu posso escrever agradecimentos ao final de um capítulo, e isso me faz mais feliz do que eu poderia explicar. Obrigada a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews ou que apenas alertaram. Obrigada mesmo. Agora agradecerei quem deixou reviews desde o primeiro capítulo:

Melina Black: Amiga querida, que conseguiu me achar!!heheh! Obrigada por comentar, obrigada por ler! Bjkssss

Lydhyamsf: Obrigada pelos elogios e muito obrigada por gostar. Espero que eu tenha conseguido manter a personalidade do Malfoy como tu me pediu! Bjksss

Rafinha M.: Que bom que tu gostou da proposta! Ela trai sim, mas eu não sei se não faria o mesmo no lugar dela...hehee...Bjksss

Bella Black Malfoy: Obrigada por todos os elogios é realmente ótimo ler algo assim! Já conversamos um pouco e sei que tu é uma ótima escritora! Espero a atualização das tuas fics, colega. Bjksss

Dani: Obrigada. É ótimo saber que eu não estou sendo clichê! Obrigadão mesmo. Bjksss

Cris: Obrigada, Cris! Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjksss

Gabi: Que bom que não ficou vulgar! Fiquei com medo que ficasse, sabe? Cute era o que eu esperava que ficasse. Agradeço muito pelas palavras! Bjksss

Márcia B. S.: Vai dar dor de cabeça mesmo, Márcia. No Harry já deu...hehehe...Bjksss

Mari pomapdour: HUAHUAHAUH...Tu acha que a Gina só se dá mal? Ei, Mari, ela dormiu com o Malfoy! Se isso é se dar mal, eu tbm quero me dar mal!!! Hauhauhauh

Mas acho que agora igualou, né? Espero que sim, a cena do Malfoy foi escrita pensando na tua review! Bjkssss e obrigada!


	9. Descobertas

**Capítulo IX – Descobertas**

Na toca:

Com as vozes de todos seus irmãos ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos, encontrava-se sentada em sua antiga cama no seu antigo quarto. Já era quase meia noite. O "Semanário das Bruxas" estava enrolado, apertado em sua mão direita. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados, inchados e com lágrimas ainda escorrendo. Ouvira quase todos os tipos de xingamentos de sua própria família, inclusive de sua própria mãe. Baixou os olhos para sua mão esquerda e apertou ainda mais as cartas vindas de seus filhos. Ainda não tivera coragem de abrí-las, não sabia se algum dia teria. Provavelmente sim. Precisava preparar-se para quando os visse pessoalmente. Pensou em como eles estariam sofrendo agora... Nenhum segredo durava muito em Hogwarts, muito menos um que tivesse sido declarado em uma revista semanal. Seus filhos deveriam estar pagando agora, pelos erros que ela tinha cometido. Uma batida na porta fez com que ela levantasse os olhos novamente e visse seu pai em pé na porta entreaberta, apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto. A visão estava embaçada pela cortina de lágrimas.

- Posso conversar um pouquinho com você, Gina? - O patriarca dos Weasleys não tinha feito nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido. Apenas observara e acalmara os ânimos durante a discussão entre ela, os irmãos e sua mãe. Sentira sobre si, durante todo o tempo, o olhar avaliador e pensativo de seu pai. Sabia que uma conversa particular com ele seria inevitável.

- Claro, papai. Quero acabar com todas as conversas possíveis ainda hoje. - Enxugou os olhos com as mangas do suéter e abriu espaço para que ele sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

- Filha, me desculpe por todo o barulho que nós fizemos ao te ver hoje. - Gina, pega de surpresa pelo pedido de desculpas, arregalou os olhos com esperança. Notando isso, Arthur Weasley continuou. - Não pense que com isso estou dizendo que estou completamente do seu lado. Ou que acho o que fez certo.

- Eu sei que não foi certo, pai, mas...

- Me deixe terminar, filha, por favor. - Ela assentiu, sentindo-se uma menininha tomando esporro do pai. - Você tem que entender que toda nossa família deve muito ao Harry, principalmente você, Gina. Todos nós o amamos e o temos como da família. O que fazem para ele, sentimos como se fosse conosco. A dor dobrou de força ao sabermos que foi você que causou tanto sofrimento a ele e, consequentemente, aos seus filhos. Nunca imaginamos que algo assim poderia acontecer. Isso, claro, não justifica a discussão horrível de hoje à tarde, mas a torna mais compreensível, pelo menos. - Parecendo tomar fôlego e coragem, disse. - Você não ama mais o Harry?

- Eu o amo desde meus 10 anos de idade.

- Não foi isso que perguntei, Gina. - Essa frase foi acompanhada com um sorriso fraco, mas meio maroto.

Gina tinha dito a verdade, o amava mesmo há muitos anos. Mas será que o amava como homem? Ou como amigo? Como pai de seus filhos? Bem, aí já não sabia. Como resposta a seu pai, apenas suspirou.

- Eu quero te contar uma história, se você não estiver muito cansada e sonolenta, para justificar o meu comportamento meio distante de hoje.

História? Gina enrugou a testa em confusão. Seu pai apenas retirou os óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz. Voltou a olhar para filha, esperando o consentimento dela. Curiosíssima, Gina apenas girou o indicador e o dedo médio juntos, gesticulando para que ele continuasse. Arthur respirou muito fundo e, a meia voz, começou:

- Bem, é de conhecimento geral minha paixão por objetos trouxas, assim como o quanto a sua mãe se irrita com essa minha paixão. Falo isso porque sempre tive que me escapar de mansinho pra conseguir estes objetos e, naquele dia, usei você, Gina, e seu irmão Rony como desculpa para conseguir comprar alguns de que precisava.

- Nos usou de desculpa? Como assim?

Parecendo meio desconcertado, se pai explicou:

- Bem, eu realmente precisava ir à Londres. Certas "peças" só se acham lá. Até aí tudo bem, mas eu queria naquele dia mesmo e era um sábado. E que desculpa eu daria para sua mãe para ir, num sábado, para Londres? Aí pensei: "Vou levar os caçulas num parque e comprar alguns brinquedos". Então disse a ela que faria um passeio com vocês e, assim, fomos. Claro que não sem antes sua mãe desfiar uma série de recomendações e, entre elas, não trazer bugigangas trouxas para casa. Mas eu confiava que ela não notaria, estávamos em época de férias e todos os seus irmãos estavam em casa. Ela estava muito, muito ocupada.

Gina balançou a cabeça e riu. Mas Arthur não parou a história.

– Então fomos nós três a Londres. Você devia ter uns seis anos. Fui primeiro à casa de um velho conhecido, um trouxa, que tem uma mecânica de automóveis, comprei o que tinha que comprar e paramos num playground perto do Caldeirão Furado. Deixei vocês dois brincando e fiquei sentado em um banco próximo, mexendo em minhas novas aquisições enquanto cuidava de vocês. Acontece que por mais ou menos meia hora, não me preocupei muito com o que vocês estavam fazendo, havia várias crianças por ali, assim como várias mães e babás. Até que levantei os olhos e notei que você estava com um menininho muito loiro e muito pálido, enquanto que seu irmão brincava de espadas com um grupo de garotos. Foi fácil destacar você e o menininho dos outros pelo fato de um ser muito ruivo e o outro muito loiro e por estarem bem afastados das outras crianças. Lembro nitidamente da cena, mesmo que tenha ocorrido há décadas, os dois sentados numa mureta conversando absortos, você balançava as pernas no ar e o garoto, mesmo sentado, tinha uma postura rígida. Lembro porque fiquei apreensivo, conhecia aquele menino, bem como seus pais e me repreendi por ter ficado distraído por tanto tempo. Olhei para todos os lados e para todas as mães por ali, mas não vi Narcisa ou Lúcio Malfoy. Mais aliviado me levantei pronto para arrebanhar vocês e ir embora. Mas então sacudi a cabeça e sentei de novo. Era apenas uma criança, eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Assim, comecei a observar as babás que estavam por ali. Uma delas, uma senhora de meia idade com o cabelo grisalho, mas com um uniforme impecável, olhava com ternura e estranhamento para vocês dois, vendo isso, resolvi ir até ela e disse:

_*Flashback*_

"_-Boa tarde. A senhora está com aquele menininho que conversa com minha filha?_

_- Sua filha é aquela ruivinha? – Disse a mulher, com um sorriso simpático._

_- Sim. E como se chama seu menino?_

_- Oh, ele não é meu. Eu sou a babá. – Arthur sabia disso, claro, mas não queria que ela percebesse. – Ele se chama Draco. Por quê?_

_- Por nada não, eles pareceram se dar tão bem... Sabe do que conversam?_

_A babá riu. – Não, não sei. Apesar de estar curiosa também. Mas não quis me aproximar para não estragar o que quer que eles estejam conversando. Sabe, senhor... Como é seu nome?_

_- Arthur. Muito prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão e a babá não pareceu estranhar o fato de que não tinha dito seu sobrenome, apertaram as mãos e ela disse seu nome. Então continuou a falar._

_- Sabe, senhor Arthur, é muito difícil ver o Draquinho misturar-se com outras crianças. Desde que comecei a cuidar dele, o levo quase todos os dias a uma praça, para tentar induzi-lo a fazer amiguinhos. Mas ele odeia isso e ameaça contar para seu pai onde vamos todas as tardes... – Vendo o olhar de espanto dele, a mulher apressou-se em explicar. – O pai dele prefere que ele fique entre os muros de casa, só entre tutores e empregados, todos adultos. Diz que é mais seguro assim. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria me meter, não acho isso saudável para um garotinho. E o levo para fora, arriscando meu emprego, entende? Mas é só para o bem do Draco..._

_- A senhora não tem medo que um dia ele acabe contando para o pai?_

_- Não acredito que fará isso. Ele esperneia, faz birra. Mas sei que gosta de sair. Não se enturma nunca...ou quase nunca.- A mulher riu, como que encantada por ter o garoto arranjado uma amiga. - Mas sempre sente-se melhor depois de nossos passeios._

_- Sente-se melhor? _

_- Ah, sim. Não que ele seja doente ou nada disso. Mas o garoto é meio... bem...meio irritadiço. _

_- Entendo. – Vindo da família que vinha, Arthur podia imaginar que o garoto era mimado. Talvez sombrio. Para a babá deveria ser ótimo que ele brincasse bastante e chegasse cansado em casa... _

_Imediatamente decidiu que não gostaria que ele e sua filha ficassem amigos. Conhecia muito bem a fama do pai do garoto e não sabia que tipo de educação ele dispensava ao filho. Não queria que sua filha fosse exposta a influência dos Malfoy. Nem mesmo de uma criança Malfoy. – Bem, foi um prazer conversar com a senhora, mas agora tenho que ir. Uma boa tarde e boa sorte._

_Sorriu para a senhora e foi em direção à dupla, que ainda conversava alheia às outras crianças em volta. Tentou escutar o que conversavam e entreouviu a última frase que o menino falava:_

_- Sim, sim. Eu não faço nada disso em casa... Tenho dois elfos domésticos, duas babás e três tutores só para me servirem. _

_O que Arthur estranhou é que o garoto não falava com soberba, ele apenas parecia estar respondendo alguma pergunta que Gina tinha feito, o que se confirmou quando percebeu o olhar curioso da filha. O menino viu sua aproximação primeiro e pulou da mureta para o chão. Sua filha estranhou o movimento brusco e procurou o motivo daquilo._

_- Oi, paiê! Esse é o Draco, meu novo amigo. – O menino enrugou a testa ao ouvir o que Gina disse, mas continuou olhando para o pai da garota, da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse avaliando um produto. Arthur não gostou desta atitude. _

_- Draco Lúcio Malfoy. – O garoto disse seu nome com orgulho exarcebado e não estendeu a mão, apenas balançou a cabeça. Arthur achava que ele não tinha gostado do que viu. Talvez não tenha achado suas roupas caras o suficiente... Arhur assentiu, estendeu a mão para sua filha e chamou Rony para ir embora._

_*Fim do flashback*_

_..._

Instalou-se um silencio estranho com o fim da história. Gina olhava meio boquiaberta para seu pai, não lembrava de nada disso, nem vagamente. Tentou imaginar o porquê de o seu pai ter contado a ela tal coisa. Porque isso explicaria o comportamento dele de hoje? Porque o tinha deixado pensativo ou distante? Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, disse:

- Hoje, enquanto seus irmãos berravam e te questionavam, você ficou em silêncio. Eu vi seu rosto devastado de vergonha e tristeza, mas também vi o brilho curioso em seu olhar. O mesmo daquele dia. Naquele dia, na volta para casa, você não parou de falar de seu novo amigo. De como ele morava numa mansão e tinha vários empregados, como podia comer qualquer doce que pedisse, que tinha um quarto inteiro com roupas e brinquedos. Você estava fascinada. E continuou e continuou falando até chegarmos ao Caldeirão Furado e seu irmão começar a implicar com você e a imitá-la. Eu simplesmente não soube o que fazer e talvez, vendo que eu e seu irmão não tínhamos a mesma empolgação pelo garoto, você se calou e nunca mais tocou no assunto. Eu me senti mal na época, pois achei que você sofria por não ter as mesmas coisas que ele. Hoje eu vejo que não foi isso, você simplesmente sentiu-se curiosa pelo estilo de vida dele, em como ele era diferente de todas as crianças que já tinha conhecido.

- Com o senhor pode ter certeza disso?

- Você nunca me pediu nenhum quarto repleto de brinquedos, nem tutores ou elfos domésticos.

Gina assentiu, entendo o ponto de seu pai. Então ela lembrou do dia no restaurante, com Harry, quando tinha pensado que tinha uma curiosidade estranha acerca do Malfoy. Sim, pelo jeito, desde pequena sentia essa curiosidade. Só não entendia o porquê de esse sentimento ter renascido apenas trinta anos depois. Em Hogwarts não gastava nem dois segundos pensando nele...

- Ainda não entendo o motivo de o senhor me contar isso agora.

- Eu te conheço, minha filha. Sei que está confusa, triste e preocupada. Obviamente todos estão pensando em como Harry e as crianças estão. Mas eu, por enquanto, estou mais preocupado com você. E pensei que talvez isso jogasse um pouco de luz em sua cabecinha.

- Desculpe, pai, mas me sinto ainda mais confusa...

- Talvez uma noite de sono te ajude a pensar. – Ele olhou para as mãos da filha e viu que ainda segurava a revista e as cartas. – Largue isso por ora. Deixe para amanhã.

Arthur levantou e beijou a testa de Gina antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta de leve. Ela ainda ficou muitas horas na mesma posição, pensando.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????

Em um lugar escuro, para negócios escusos:

Draco marchava em direção a uma cela mal iluminada e gotejante, como todas as celas deveriam ser. Era quase meia noite e apenas agora ele tinha descoberto o paradeiro de Cohen. Os homens que contratara eram bons, mas foram melhores do que de costume, não esperava encontra-lo tão cedo. O fotógrafo estava acorrentado a uma cadeira, com o rosto ensangüentado e a camisa rasgada, mas Cohen sorria. Malfoy não gostou disso, homens que sorriam depois de levar uma surra geralmente eram mais difíceis de dobrar que a maioria.

- Fechem as grades e saiam. – Mandou aos homens que tinham o trazido até ali. Malfoy ficou trancado apenas com Cohen por companhia. Arrastou uma cadeira desmantelada e acomodou-se de frente ao homem, esperou até estarem sozinhos para começar a falar. – Você é suicida ou apenas imbecil?

Cohen sorriu mais ainda e disse:

- Quem de nós dois pegou uma mulher que tem vários irmãos raivosos e é esposa de um famoso herói? – E estralou a língua, desdenhando. – Quem é o suicida e imbecil aqui?

Um soco muito forte no nariz foi a resposta que o fotógrafo obteve.

- Cohen, seu filho de uma puta, eu não estou brincando. Você não tinha mais nada a ganhar e muito a perder, porque você publicou a porra das fotos mesmo assim? – Draco, a esta altura, berrava.

- Um homem tão distinto com um palavreado tão chulo... Que horror. – Cohen tinha a voz pastosa por conta do soco anterior, mas se portava como se fosse dele a melhor posição ali. Draco, dessa vez, o socou no estômago.

- Eu tenho a noite inteira, Cohen... A questão é: Você agüentaria? – Malfoy tentou parecer despreocupado enquanto o homem dobrava-se ao meio com dor, mas na verdade odiava essas cenas, certamente pensava que o homem merecia tal tratamento, mas odiava ter ele mesmo que fazê-lo por não querer que mais ninguém soubesse de mais nada. Ele mesmo teria de arrancar as respostas daquele maldito. Ao recuperar o fôlego, Cohen respondeu:

- O que você acha, Malfoy?

Malfoy achava que sim, ele agüentaria. O problema era que tinha começado a desconfiar de que Cohen não estava sozinho nessa. O homem não seria tão maluco de meter-se numa confusão assim sem ter as costas quentes. Bem, agora não tinha mais certeza disso... De qualquer forma, tinha que saber antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Cohen, faremos um trato, certo? Você me diz quem é seu parceiro e eu te deixo ir embora. Que tal?

Estranhamente o fotógrafo pareceu retrair-se ao ouvir a frase de Malfoy. Que se empolgou por estar indo pelo caminho certo. Isso era um bom sinal, o primeiro sinal de fraqueza vindo daquela criatura, que falou tentando soar confiante:

- Parceiro? Eu não tenho parceiros... Trabalho sozinho como sempre trabalhei.

- Tsc tsc... Alguém aqui está com medo. Talvez, se você ficar com mais medo de mim do que dele, você comece a falar. – Draco puxou sua varinha do bolso do casaco e apontou para o peito do homem. Cohen abaixou os olhos e olhou novamente para Malfoy.

- Você é um merdinha, Malfoy. Nada do que você faça me causará medo.

- Você pode estar certo. – Malfoy levantou-se e foi até as grades, de lá gritou: - Spencer, traga-me o veritasserum. – Voltou-se para Cohen e abriu um sorriso angelical, quase pesaroso. – Ou não.

Então Cohen começou a tremer violentamente.


	10. Hogwarts e a Toca

Capítulo X – Hogwarts e a Toca

Em Hogwarts:

- Al! Al, volta aqui, cara! – Scorpio Malfoy gritava a plenos pulmões na beira do Lago, mas Alvo não parou. Correu até as portas de entrada do Castelo e lá sumiu. Rose ainda continuava parada ao seu lado com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Nenhum dos dois esperava essa reação da parte de Alvo. Já fazia uma semana que tinha saído a matéria sobre a mãe de Alvo e seu pai e apenas hoje tinha conseguido encurralar Al (com a ajuda de Rose) para tentar falar com ele. Durante uma semana inteirinha seu melhor amigo o tinha evitado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Até pelo correio coruja. Como se ele fosse o culpado por ambos sofrerem com as chacotas de todos os colegas de Hogwarts... Não só eles sofriam, mas Lilly e Tiago, irmãos de Alvo e Hugo e Rose, seus primos, também. Os Weasleys, Potters e Malfoy deveriam se juntar agora, não fugir uns dos outros. Deveriam proteger-se.

Todos se davam muito bem, o que era notável, sendo ele um Malfoy. Claro que houve um facilitador para a amizade: Alvo tinha sido selecionado para a Sonserina (segundo ele, por escolha própria, para mostrar-se tão corajoso quanto o diretor que lhe dava seu segundo nome*). Mas, antes mesmo da Seleção, tinham se tornado amigos. No Expresso, dividiram uma cabine e Scorpio tinha puxado assunto com ele e com Rose, curioso, por ser quem eram. Ambos foram relutantes no início, mas, ao chegar em Hogwarts, passaram a andar juntos e agora não se largavam mais, mesmo que Rose fosse da Grifinória. A animosidade entre as duas casas ainda era grande, mas agora já não tinha aquele apelo violento de antes (baseando-se no que tinha ouvido de seu pai). Então a amizade dos três era sólida e fácil. Pelo menos até uma semana atrás.

- Ei, Scorpio, tenta entender... – Rose agora tinha se recomposto do choque, mas seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal. – Ele está fervendo de ódio. Mas não de você. Pelo que me disseram, é da tia Gina. O problema é a vergonha, acho. – Ela balançou a cabeça e enxugou os olhos discretamente, enquanto limpava a neve de um tronco retorcido para sentar-se. – Eu disse pra ele esperar o feriado de Natal, que provavelmente vão explicar o que aconteceu. Mas ele não me ouve. Não ouve e não fala com ninguém, na verdade. O Tiago já tentou de tudo.

- Isso é que eu não entendo. Achei que pelo menos conosco ele falaria. – Scorpio sentou pesadamente ao lado dela, sem preocupar-se em limpar a neve. – Nem com você, Rose? Nunca achei que ele pudesse virar as costas para você.

- Mas imagina como ele está se sentindo... Essa bomba cai e ninguém explica nada. De populares, passamos a alvo de brincadeiras cada vez mais maldosas. A coisa está ficando cada vez mais séria.

- Acho que você está esquecendo que era o meu pai naquela foto também. E que sou importunado da mesma forma, além de saber tanto ou menos que vocês sobre o que aconteceu. Sei muito bem como ele está se sentindo, não preciso imaginar. - Scorpio deu um soco na palma de sua mão direita, sobressaltando Rose. – Ele é meu amigo, Rose, estou preocupado com ele... Sinto falta dele.

- Oh, claro, deve ser chato para você ficar andando apenas comigo. Uma garota chata que não gosta de Quadribol. – Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, mas logo depois sorriu, ao ver que Scorpio arregalou os olhos, acreditando que ela tinha se ofendido realmente. – Ei, as coisas vão melhorar, você vai ver. – Deu palmadinhas carinhosas no braço dele e levantou-se. – Vamos na bi...

- Biblioteca. – Ele disse, antecipando a fala da amiga. - Vamos sim, aqui está um frio danado. – E inesperadamente começou a rir.

- Que foi?

- E pensar que guardamos segredo de nossos pais sobre nossa amizade por medo de tomar esporro. – Então Scorpio gargalhou. – Acho que agora seria um bom momento para contar.

Rose riu junto com vontade, fazia tempo que não riam juntos. Mas parou de sorrir ao lembrar que Al não estava ali com eles.

- Scorpio, você tem noção de que talvez nunca aceitem que somos amigos? Demorou séculos para o Tiago aceitar. Imagina nossos pais? Imagina agora?

O garoto ficou sério e balançou a cabeça com raiva.

- Meu pai não tem moral para me negar nada nesse sentido. Como ele vai poder falar alguma coisa sobre Weasleys ou Potters?

- Você sabe o que meu pai me disse há dois, quase três, anos atrás, enquanto eu esperava o Expresso pela primeira vez?

- O quê?

- Que eu deveria te ultrapassar em todos os testes. – Rose sorriu fracamente.

- E você obedeceu... – Disse sorrindo para ela de volta. - O meu disse coisas bem piores, pode ter certeza. Ele é educado com seus pais e os de Alvo apenas para manter as aparências. Bem, talvez com a mãe de Alvo não fosse só por isso... - Scorpio ainda estava sentado, mas mesmo assim Rose pôde ver em seus olhos que estava distante, pensativo. Então, como se tomasse uma decisão repentina, levantou. Segurou o rosto da amiga com as duas mãos, ficando muito próximo dela. Rose estremeceu com o toque das mãos dele que, sem luvas, estavam frias e com a intensidade de seu olhar. Então ele falou:

- Rose, você e o Alvo são meus melhores amigos. Sempre serão, não importa o que aconteça. – E a abraçou muito forte. O que para Rose foi ótimo, pois se não o fizesse, ele veria o vermelhão de suas bochechas e a tremedeira de suas mãos.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Uma maldita semana e os berradores continuavam a chegar. Felizmente podia ficar na Toca, assim era mais difícil de ser achada e não precisava sair de casa para nada. Agradecia seu pai sempre que possível, por ele estar interceptando as cartas. Mesmo assim sabia que, mesmo que estivessem diminuindo ligeiramente, o número de missivas ainda era enorme. Imaginou se Malfoy estaria passando pelo mesmo problema. Talvez ele colocasse elfos domésticos para abri-las. Bufou e olhou novamente para o pergaminho que tinha em frente. Mais uma carta de Alvo (seus filhos eram os únicos remetentes permitidos). Ele estava furioso e, de acordo com o Tiago, não falava com mais ninguém. Seus filhos estavam sofrendo e Alvo parecia ser o mais atingido. Ela já havia repetido várias vezes, por carta, que tudo seria esclarecido no Natal, que esse era um assunto delicado demais e deveria ser esclarecido pessoalmente, na presença de todos. Mas ele não entendia...

Gina então ouviu uma batida insistente na janela de seu quarto e ao olhar naquela direção, avistou Malfoy parado ali fora na escuridão, em cima de uma vassoura. Tomou um susto enorme e, como na vez que ele apareceu na sua casa, achou que estava alucinando.

- Vai ficar aí de boca aberta ou vai me deixar entrar? – Ele apenas formou as palavras, sem emitir nenhum som, mas ela o entendeu perfeitamente. E, como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, levantou-se e abriu o vidro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, na Toca? – Dando espaço para ele entrar, pegou sua varinha de cima da mesinha de cabeceira. – _Colloportus!_ – A porta do quarto fechou e trancou. – _Abaffiato_!

Malfoy, como se estivesse em casa, passou graciosamente pela janela a fechando logo em seguida, encostou a vassoura na parede e pendurou o casaco na cadeira que estava embaixo da escrivaninha, onde se sentou confortavelmente. Somente depois de tudo isso, dignou-se a responder:

- Não trabalha mais, não aparece na sua casa, não recebe ou não responde corujas... De que outra forma eu poderia falar com você? – Aparentando uma calma gigantesca, simplesmente a olhou, como se essa fosse uma situação corriqueira. Gina, exasperada, assumiu uma postura ofensiva.

- Chegou a passar pela sua cabeça que talvez eu não quisesse falar com você?

- Não.

- Humpf! – Ela odiava essa confiança exagerada! – Você tem um ego enorme.

- Não é só isso que eu tenho enorme, como você bem sabe. – Ele tinha um sorriso cafajeste e a postura relaxada.

- Ai, Merlin! Podemos ir direto ao assunto, por favor? – Malfoy estava parecendo um adolescente falando essas coisas e ela já estava vermelha dos pés à cabeça. Isso seria a forma de ele demonstrar bom humor? Não... Duvidava que ele tivesse algum motivo para estar de bom humor nesses dias.

- Claro. – E fez menção de levantar. Gina, assustada, arregalou os olhos e afastou-se. Ele apenas se ajeitou na cadeira, deixando ela mais vermelha ainda, mas, dessa vez, de raiva. – Nervosinha, ruiva?

- Malfoy, desembucha logo o que você quer ou eu te lanço uma maldição. – Vendo que ele continuava com a expressão serena e o sorriso estranho, gritou. – É sério.

Malfoy estava se divertindo muito, adorava deixar a Weasley braba/nervosa/envergonhada. Ela estava muito bonita essa noite, vestia uma calça azul escura larga, mas muito baixa na cintura. Usava um suéter de um azul bem claro e estava de meias. Mesmo ele tendo noção da idade dela, ela pareceu muito mais nova aos seus olhos, com cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas uns fios soltos na frente. Notou que a olhava da cabeça aos pés de um modo meio faminto, ao mesmo tempo sentiu algo avolumar-se de modo bem visível e doloroso. A Weasley, vendo a "euforia" dele, ficou mais vermelha ainda, como se isso fosse possível. Então, lutando para controlar-se, ele endireitou-se para esconder o volume de suas calças e fechou a expressão. Tinha um assunto sério a tratar com ela. Primeiro negócios, depois a diversão.

- Weasley, preciso conversar a sério com você. Muita coisa aconteceu durante a semana que passou e quero inteirá-la de alguns fatos.

Notando a atitude mais adulta da parte de Malfoy, Gina sentiu-se estranhamente mais segura. Tinha um pouco de receio daquela com cara de lobo faminto de segundos atrás. Resolvendo relaxar, sentou em sua cama.

- Você não tem medo de aparecer aqui na Toca? Meus irmãos poderiam matá-lo, sabia? Até a minha mãe seria capaz de te matar se te visse por aqui.

Ele apenas fez um gesto de desprezo. – Eu sou cuidadoso, Ruiva. Não é a toa que vim de vassoura, dessa forma eu poderia verificar quem estava rondando antes de dar as caras. Todos estão dormindo agora, não é? – E com apenas um lampejo do sorriso faminto anterior. – Mas obrigada por preocupar-se. – Voltou à postura de "negócios". – Bem, quero te contar o que aconteceu com o Cohen.

- Cohen? Você falou com ele. - Agora Gina tirou qualquer outro pensamento de sua mente. Sentou-se na pontinha da cama quando um calafrio de antecipação percorreu sua espinha.

- Oh, sim. E, mais do que isso, vi sua morte.

- O Cohen morreu? – Isso foi o que ela falou, mas em sua cabeça a frase que surgiu foi "Você matou o Cohen?". Olhou para cima, pedindo a todos os deuses que estivesse errada.

- Não... Ele não morreu, eu vi a futura morte dele na minha bola de cristal! – Malfoy rolou os olhos, impaciente. – Claro que ele morreu! Não foi o que eu disse?

- Como aconteceu?

- Se você parar com as perguntas idiotas, talvez eu consiga contar.

- Ok, ok. Conta logo! – Estava tão nervosa que roia as unhas, coisa que não fazia há décadas.

- Certo. No mesmo dia que saiu a maldita matéria naquela revistinha inútil, saí à caça do Cohen. Entrei em contato com vários detetives e homens de confiança para isso. Assim, à meia noite eu já o tinha recolhido.

- Recolhido onde? - Malfoy viu os olhos arregalados da ruiva à sua frente e deu uma risadinha... Imaginou como ela ficaria quando contasse a melhor parte.

- Em um local seguro. Bem, quando cheguei lá, logo fui direto ao assunto. Mas o imbecil só ria e não me respondia nada, não importando as ameaças que eu fizesse. Isso até eu perguntar se ele tinha um parceiro.

- Para tudo, Malfoy! Cohen tinha um parceiro?

- Estou chegando lá, Weasley. – E voltou ao relato. – Então, acontece que ele pareceu ter uma reação amedrontada. Meio que se encolheu quando eu falei a palavra "parceiro". Aproveitei a brecha imediatamente e disse a ele que buscaria veritasserum para saber quem era seu colega.

- Você ia usar veritasserum nele? Isso pode gerar um processo! – Gina estava metade encantada, metade apavorada com o relato do Malfoy. Parecia coisa saída de séries policiais...

Ele a ignorou completamente.

- Eu dei às costas a ele por apenas dois segundos e, quando o encarei novamente, escorria baba por seu queixo e ele tremia violentamente... – Os olhos de Malfoy perderam o foco por alguns segundos. Ele parecia ainda estar com raiva por Cohen ter morrido na parte importante do interrogatório. – No início achei que ele estava apenas com medo do que poderia revelar, mas logo vi que ele estava morrendo e não pude fazer nada para pará-lo.

- Mas como alguém começa a babar de repente e morre?

- Com uma cápsula de veneno embaixo da língua. Imagino que ele a tenha colocado lá no momento que meus homens o capturaram... Deveria já estar antevendo uma situação assim, sabendo quem eu era e a minha fama. Ou ele ou seu parceiro. – Ele pareceu ficar com raiva do falecido novamente, pois sibilou. – E o pior é que ele era um ótimo oclumente, sua cabeça era um muro intransponível para mim. E se manteve assim até a última respiração.

- Nem idéia de quem era o tal parceiro então? – Gina não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Mais gente envolvida nisso? E que interesse alguém poderia ter nessa história depois de tudo? As fotos já tinham sido publicadas, não eram mais valiosas. O que mais poderiam querer?

- Ainda não, fiz algumas pesquisas sobre a vida do Cohen e não achei nada relevante por enquanto... – Malfoy parecia genuinamente preocupado. – Eu não consigo imaginar o porquê disso tudo. Ele não teve medo de morrer nem de nenhuma outra represália, tendo em vista que publicou as fotos. E isso me faz pensar que talvez houvesse outros motivos além de dinheiro. Me faz pensar também que nós estávamos sendo observados antes, que o flagra do Cohen não foi aleatório.

Gina começou a achar Malfoy estranhamente falante. Não lembrava de conversar com ele durante tanto tempo de forma civilizada (ou seja, sem brigas ou amassos). E mais estranho ainda é ele estar abrindo o jogo com ela, cuspindo informações (pelo menos não parecia estar escondendo nada). Ela então culpou o estresse das últimas semanas e a intimidade que ganharam depois de tudo que aconteceu. Resolvida uma parte do que a estava incomodando, passou a pensar sobre eles sendo observados. Não pareceu possível ou mesmo imaginável. Então, balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação para Malfoy.

- Porque você pensa que não?

- Por quê alguém faria isso? Não há motivos para as pessoas nos observarem. Logo a nós dois?

- Eu não penso que era só a nós dois a princípio, poderia ser a um grupo. Ou o alvo poderia ser outro... O Potter, por exemplo. – A ruga de preocupação deixou o semblante dele por um momento. – E se eu notei que você flertava comigo frequentemente, outros poderiam fazer o mesmo.

- Eu não flertava com você!!!

- Ora, qual é o sentido em negar agora?

- Mas eu não flertava mesmo, só tinha curiosidade! – E essa frase despertou a lembrança da conversa que tivera com seu pai há uma semana atrás. Sua língua coçou para perguntar à Malfoy se ele lembrava do incidente de infância, mas achou que não era o momento.

- Ok. Vou deixar essa passar por ora. – Ele levantou as mãos para o alto, num gesto de rendição. E voltou ao assunto anterior. – Foi pensando em tudo isso que resolvi vir falar com você. Preciso que puxe pela memória qualquer coisa que possa ajudar a chegarmos num nome. Qualquer um, por mais ridículo que seja.

- Não entendo o objetivo disso. Não podem fazer mais nada contra nós, então porque se preocupar?

- Weasley, pensa só por um minuto que você chega à resposta sozinha.

Gina achou que estava sendo chamada de burra, o que não era nada comum para ela. Mas, antes de sentir-se ofendida, ela entendeu que ele quis dizer. Se Cohen havia se matado, provavelmente seu "parceiro" era o "cabeça" da coisa. Ninguém se mata para proteger um mero parceiro de negócios... Tal atitude soa mais como fanatismo. Pensando assim, a pessoa mais perigosa estava viva, incógnita e era muito persuasiva, para ter esse grau de controle sobre outra.

Se ela aceitasse a teoria de Malfoy que já estavam sendo observados há mais tempo, também teria que aceitar que havia um outro objetivo por trás dessa história. Ninguém os observaria prevendo que um adultério poderia ocorrer. E qual seria esse outro objetivo?

- Procurar pontos fracos para destruir o alvo ou, pelo menos, desestruturá-lo? – Ela pensou em voz alta.

- Boa, Weasley. Eu disse que você chegaria à resposta.

Gina não prestou atenção em Malfoy. Prendeu a respiração e sentiu seu peito contrair ao lembrar que Harry estava fora do país, sozinho e abalado. Ele nunca seria uma presa fácil, não importando seu estado físico ou mental, ainda mais agora que tinha treinamento de auror. Mas sim, ele estaria, no mínimo, mais distraído. E sozinho. Seria ele o observado? Teria ela sido um mero instrumento para desestrutuá-lo?

- Weasley! – Malfoy estalou os dedos. – Volta! – Ela piscou e olhou para ele com preocupação.

- Nossos filhos podem estar correndo perigo?

Malfoy viu que ela estava levemente ofegante e tinha a mão em punho contra o peito. Ouch, pensamentos impuros povoaram sua mente ao ver seus lábios vermelhos levemente separados. Mas não queria fazer nada nesse lugar. Ele ainda não tinha enlouquecido tanto a ponto de tentar alguma coisa com ela na "Toca". "Eca", ele pensou, "Não mesmo". Balançando a cabeça discretamente, focou sua mente na pergunta dela.

- Não acredito que estejam. Hogwarts é um local seguro. – Imagens da Grande Batalha vieram à sua mente, mas as afastou rapidamente. Não poderia acontecer nada como aquilo de novo. Já tinha conversado com Scorpio e ele havia dito que as coisas estavam difíceis por lá, mas só na base de xingamentos. Assim que o visse, falaria com ele mais profundamente e o manteria atento. Fora que ainda teria que explicar a ele toda essa confusão...

- Tenho que ir, Weasley. – Gina olhou para o relógio e espantou-se ao ver que já eram quase duas da manhã. – Não esqueça de tentar descobrir algo e... – Malfoy meio que engasgou nessa parte e pareceu relutante em continuar. – Alerte quem tiver que alertar. – Claramente se referindo ao Harry.

Gina ficou meio boquiaberta com isso, mas rapidamente lembrou que Harry tinha salvado a vida de Malfoy, então ele só estava retornando o favor. Mesmo assim era estranho vê-lo lembrar de avisar Harry.

Mal sabia ele que Harry estava incomunicável para ela....

- Certo, Malfoy.

Então ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se foi. Mais uma vez surpreendendo Gina. Era impressão ou ela tinha ficado desapontada por ele não ter tentado nada?

*N/A 1: Para quem não lembra, o filho do meio de Harry recebeu o nome de Alvo Severo, pobre coitado...

N/A 2: A parte em que o Malfoy aparece na janela do quarto de Gina foi levemente inspirada na fic "Quase sem querer", da May Malfoy. É uma das minhas fics favoritas em todo o mundo. Cute até os ossos. Recomendo fortemente para quem ainda não leu!

N/A 3: Gostaria de agradecer à Mari Pompadour pelos comentários e pela indicação de fórum. Muito legal e muito organizado eles, hein? Mas eu não sei escrever sobre pressão...hehe.. E nesse capítulo tu pode ver os "filhinhos" deles, adorei escrever sobre eles...

Também agradecer à Gabi. Valeu, Gabi! Eu adoro o Malfoy preocupado também... Bem, eu adoro ele de qualquer jeito...;)

Agradeço à Márcia B.S., que é uma fofa e escreve também!! Assim q eu der vou ler tuas fics! Parecem ótimas...

Fiquei muito aliviada em saber que tu estava gostando, obrigada mesmo!

E à Dani, obrigada por ler e comentar! Mas, me diz, Dani, quando ele não é HOT? hehe


	11. Malfoy e as Mulheres

****

Malfoy e as Mulheres

Era manhã de uma quinta feira meio cinzenta, o céu anunciava neve. Gina vestiu-se sem prestar atenção no que fazia, o pensamento em seus filhos, que chegariam no próximo dia de Hogwarts. Então não teria escolha, seria obrigada a "sair da Toca" literalmente. Mantivera-se reclusa na casa de seus pais por medo. Medo, inclusive, de apanhar de uma multidão enlouquecida... Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas só talvez.  
Felizmente, hoje não sairia para rua, aparataria diretamente na sala de sua casa. Pensava em arrumá-la para recebê-los.  
Harry mandara uma mensagem por Rony avisando que se encontrariam em King's Cross (o que foi ótimo, assim teve certeza que ele ainda estava bem). Pensou seriamente na possibilidade de ir disfarçada, mas ao final achou muito ridículo. Teria que enfrentar o mundo lá fora, não havia jeito. Com Pottermaníacos e observadores malucos nele ou não.  
Sacudiu-se mentalmente tentando não pensar mais nisso, temia que seu cérebro explodisse se continuasse assim.  
Ao certificar-se que não tinha posto nenhuma peça de roupa errada, desceu as escadas apressadamente, foi até a cozinha despedir-se de sua mãe e girou com seu destino claro em mente.  
A primeira coisa que viu foi que sua casa estava revirada. Em um primeiro momento, pensou que a bagunça fosse obra de Harry, talvez buscando por suas coisas. Mas logo notou que não poderia ser isso de forma alguma. Gavetas, prateleiras e armários estavam caídos, como se vasculhados descuidadamente. Pegou sua varinha e a deixou a postos, entrando na cozinha. A geladeira (outra maravilha trouxa à qual estava mais do que acostumada) estava aberta e uma poça de água se formava abaixo dela, ali também estava tudo revirado. Um barulho seco vindo da sala, a fez girar em direção à porta da cozinha e o que viu a fez exclamar:

- Mas que merd...? – Mas Gina não terminou a frase, pois nesse momento o teto desabou e a soterrou.

* * *

* * *

"Era a porcaria da quinta carta só essa semana. Que m**** que ela estava pensando? A falta de resposta já não era uma resposta em si?"  
Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Entre, Melissa. – Malfoy levantou os olhos da carta que lia e arqueou a sobrancelha, em interrogação, para a jovem mulher que entrava nesse momento em seu escritório.

- Sr. Malfoy, tem uma senhora querendo falar com o senhor. – Sua secretária estava visivelmente nervosa, pois sabia que seu chefe não gostava de ser interrompido. – Desculpa incomodá-lo, mas ela foi realmente insistente...

- Ora, ora, Draco querido. Sei muito bem que você irá me receber, independente de quão ocupado esteja. – Pansy Parkinson abriu mais a porta, empurrando Melissa para o lado (não muito gentilmente). – Pode ir, mocinha. – E começou a fechar a porta no rosto da garota, que ainda tentou pará-la, sem sucesso. Draco apenas assistiu toda a cena, sem modificar ou suavizar um milímetro sequer de sua expressão. Não faria uma cena em frente aos seus empregados, por isso não atirou Pansy pela janela. Vontade não lhe faltou.

- O que diabos você veio fazer no meu trabalho? – Malfoy rosnou muito baixo.

- Tenho tentado falar com você há séculos. Imaginei que você não estivesse recebendo cartas, por conta desse escândalo todo que se meteu. Aliás, que coisa horrorosa! Com uma Weasley ainda? Merlin, ainda outro dia estava comentando com a...

- Cala a boca, Parkinson. – Mas agora sua voz era cansada. E continuou, apertando as têmporas com os dedos indicadores. – Porque veio até aqui?

- Vim apresentar minha solidariedade com tudo o que aconteceu e oferecer minha ajuda. – Ela pareceu controlar-se para não soltar mais uma torrente de palavras.

- Parkinson, desde quando preciso de ajuda? Eu pareço alguém que necessitaria da sua ajuda?

- Oh, sei que só está falando assim porque está estressado. Quando estamos entre quatro paredes, você é muito carinhoso.

Draco grunhiu audivelmente. Se tinha uma coisa da qual se arrependia sinceramente, era ter dado trela (e mais do que isso) para Pansy Parkinson. E isso não tinha sido nem uma, nem duas vezes, mas várias. A última fora recentemente, há uns meses atrás. Tinha procurado por ela para desestressar. Era sexo seguro, em todos os sentidos. Falava um pouco demais, isso era certo, mas era bonitona (casara com um homem rico, que lhe patrocinou vários medibruxos especializados em estética) e discreta. Ou era, pelo menos, até essa tarde. Draco apenas rolou os olhos e resolveu encurtar a visita da mulher o máximo possível.

- Ok, Parkinson, vamos lá outra vez. O que é que você veio fazer no meu trabalho? – Ele falou clara e pausadamente, como se Pansy tivesse problemas mentais (e talvez tivesse mesmo!). - E, dessa vez, seja sincera.

- Certo. Posso sentar primeiro? – Draco assentiu para ela com um movimento de cabeça mal humorado, Pansy retirou as luvas pretas e o chapéu de mesma cor, deslizou para fora do casaco pesado que vestia e logo após os pendurou no cabide ao lado da porta. Lentamente caminhou até a cadeira e ajeitou o vestido antes de finalmente sentar. Draco estava espumando de impaciência a essa altura, mas resolveu agüentar quieto. Afinal, merecia passar por isso, talvez assim, da próxima vez, não se envolva com aquele tipo de mulher novamente. – Vejo que você não leu minhas cartas, Draco... Eu esperava mais de você, querido. Me decepcionou. – Ela terminou esta frase apontando o indicador para Draco, como uma mãe passando sermão ao seu filhinho.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? Quem te garante que não as li?

- Eu garanto, Draco.

- Como?

- Simples. Se você tivesse lido alguma delas, teria me respondido antes.

Com a velocidade de um raio, ele caçou de cima de sua mesa a carta que tinha começado a ler antes de ser interrompido e voltou a lê-la. Ele realmente não tinha lido nenhuma das quatro cartas anteriores, simplesmente não tinha tido tempo (nem vontade, sendo sincero). Apenas tinha começado a ler esta última por pura curiosidade, se perguntando o que Pansy tanto escrevia para ele. E ali estava a resposta.

_Draco querido,_

_Esta é a última carta de aviso que envio. Se não for feito o que pedi antes, você receberá minha visita com notícias realmente ruins._

_Com amor, Pansy.  
_

Malfoy releu a carta minúscula três vezes antes de levantar a cabeça novamente e encarar a mulher à sua frente. Seu cérebro girava a mil, tentando alcançar o que aquilo poderia querer dizer. Ele então decidiu que a coisa podia ser ruim ou muito muito ruim. Mas primeiro tentaria a tática do "Eu não sei do quê você está falando" combinada com "Deixa de ser ridícula".

- "Com amor"? Está ficando sentimental com o avanço da idade, Pansy? – "OHO", pensou enquanto falava, a face da mulher estava ficando ensandecida de raiva... E Draco sabia muito bem que não havia fúria no céu ou no inferno maior do que uma mulher rejeitada*...

- A minha idade não atrapalhou na hora de "balançar as estruturas"...

- Realmente, você "balança as estruturas" muito bem. – Pansy tinha claramente se referido à outra coisa, mas Draco optou por ignorá-la, por enquanto e se fazer de desintendido. – Ok, paremos com os joguinhos. Eu não tenho as cartas anteriores aqui, então é bom que você comece a falar. Você veio aqui por um motivo, não?

- Certo. Comecemos com uma historinha, então. – Pansy acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e cruzou as mãos no colo. – Não é, nem nunca foi, segredo para ninguém que eu sou apaixonada por você há muito tempo. – Nesse momento Draco girou os olhos, achando aquilo uma bobagem. – Na escola tivemos um caso e todos pensavam que acabaríamos nos casando. Ocorre que, contrariando todas as expectativas, você resolveu casar com Astoria, neutra e insossa, mas de boa família e sem nenhum envolvimento com "o lado das trevas". Eu resolvi perdoá-la por casar com você somente porque sabia que você não a amava, apenas tinha casado com ela para melhorar sua imagem, por assim dizer, e eu fiz o mesmo casando com quem casei. Assim como eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você se cansaria dela e me procuraria. E acertei, não?

- Pansy, desculpe interromper, mas nada disso é novidade para mim.

- Paciência, Draco, paciência. Continuando, quando eu soube do seu flagra com a pobretona (ela cuspiu a última palavra, claramente enojada), achei que fosse apenas mais uma de suas escapadas. Mas há uma semana, soube que o "casal de ouro" (mais nojo da parte dela) estaria se separando. E que você e a Greengrass andavam brigando. Então, fez-se a luz em minha cabeça. E eu não poderia te deixar escapar pela segunda vez.

- Ainda não sei o que você está tentando me dizer. – Mas Draco tinha acompanhado sim e estava no nível máximo de irritação. Mataria Pansy com as próprias mãos se descobrisse que tinha sido ela a causadora de todo aquele escândalo em que ele estava envolvido. Um homem tinha morrido, pelo amor de Merlin! Essa mulher era mais doida do que ele pensava, se fosse realmente ela a responsável por tudo aquilo.

- Ah, sim, querido, acompanhou sim. Você pode ser tudo, mas burro...nãnãninãnão...Nunca foi.

- E o que você fez com a Weasley? - Draco agora estava em pé, as mãos em punho, a face distorcida de ódio.

- Ora, ora. Acertei de novo, não é mesmo? A primeira coisa que você me pergunta é o que fiz com a pouca-verba... – Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorrisinho maníaco nos lábios. – Vá e veja com seus próprios olhos. Não seria a primeira vez que vai lá, como eu bem sei. Verá do que sou capaz de fazer por nós, quem sabe assim se convença de quem é a mulher certa para você.

"Pretificus Totalus! Incarcerous! Transparentis**!" Draco não pronunciou nenhum desses encantamentos, mas os visualizou mentalmente e para cada um, houve um movimento discreto de sua varinha. Ao final, não havia mais nenhuma mulher em sua sala. Nenhuma que fosse visível, claro.  
Ele então entreabriu a porta de seu escritório e avisou para Melissa que ela não o incomodasse por nenhum motivo do mundo, não interessava o que fosse. Feito isso, aparatou para a casa da Weasley.

* * *

* * *

Hoje o escritório estava positivamente uma loucura. Era uma simples secretária e aceitara aquele emprego exatamente por parecer fácil e tranqüilo, assim ela teria tempo de estudar quando o movimento estivesse calmo ou quando seu patrão, Sr. Draco Malfoy, não estava.  
Nunca tinha passado por grandes perturbações, até essa maldita tarde. Já tinha agüentado uma perua turbinada, gritando e querendo entrar de qualquer maneira. Melissa agüentara até o último fio de sua paciência, até que lavou suas mãos e passou a bomba para seu chefe que, sendo sincera, era um gato, mas não valia esse trabalho todo. Podia entender perfeitamente essa mulherada fazendo escândalo tentando vê-lo, mas não podia entender o que ele via nelas. Melissa torcia internamente que os boatos sobre seu chefe e a Sra. Potter fossem verdadeiros, achava que ele merecia uma mulher como Ginevra Potter, ex jogadora de Quadribol e agora jornalista esportiva, um exemplo para qualquer mulher que quer ter família e um trabalho... Muito diferente da Sra Malfoy, a oficial, que nesse momento estava parada em frente à sua mesa e, com o indicador quase encostando no nariz de Melissa, bradava que queria ver seu marido e que tinha direito de entrar na sala dele quando quisesse e que não tinham segredos um para o outro e que Melissa era uma reles empregada...Blá-blá-blá. Cansada de explicar que não poderia deixá-la entrar, Melissa, a secretária, levantou as mãos, num gesto de rendição e disse:

- Sra. Malfoy, entre então, mas não diga que não a avisei. – E num volume bem mais baixo, quase só movimentando os lábios disse: - Eu não queria estar em sua pele quando ele a vir entrando.

- Mas é claro que eu entrarei, só estava lhe botando à par de qual é o seu lugar e de qual é o meu. Universos caberiam entre eles, queridinha. Universos inteirinhos. – E a perua saiu batendo os saltos e rebolando o traseiro magicamente arredondado, batendo a porta do escritório com muita força ao entrar.

Sabendo que provavelmente seria despedida ou, no mínimo, levaria um sermão daqueles, Melissa pegou seu casaco e sua bolsa e resolveu ir embora, tirar o resto do dia de folga. Amanhã veria o resultado de tudo isso. Ou não.

* * *

* * *

Sentiu que algo estava errado no exato momento em que aparatou no meio da sala da casa da Weasley. Além da bagunça generalizada do local, sentiu o peso do ar carregado de partículas de pó e cimento. Viu que a porta da cozinha estava quase que bloqueada pelo que parecia um desmoronamento, o teto havia caído. Na mesma hora entendeu plenamente o que Pansy quis dizer com "balançar as estruturas". Imediatamente seguiu para lá, sabendo que era onde provavelmente a ruiva estava. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê que a inconseqüente da Weasley tinha resolvido vir até essa casa sozinha. Ele não tinha avisado a ela que eles podiam ainda estar em perigo? Enfurecido e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, começou a retirar as pedras com movimentos de varinha. A cada pedra que levantava, sentia-se cada vez mais alarmado. Mas não podia afobar-se, precisava saber se ela estava embaixo daquilo. Draco Malfoy então rezou, como há décadas não fazia, ao Deuses que sua mãe lhe apresentara na infância e que ele pensava não acreditar mais.

* * *

* * *

- Dracooooo!!

Astoria girou o corpo, olhando para todo o escritório de seu marido, como se pudesse achá-lo escondido em algum canto. Obviamente não o achou, Draco não estava ali. Então porque aquela secretária metidinha tinha dito que ele estava e que não queria ser incomodado?  
Desconfiada, bateu os olhos no cabide alto no canto do aposento. O casaco de Draco estava lá, bem como um casaco, luvas e um chapéu feminino. "Estão se escondendo!!!" pensou e, dando um gritinho irritado, retirou sua varinha da bolsa e exclamou:

- Homenum Revelio!

E, para seu espanto, uma mulher amarrada e petrificada apareceu sentada na cadeira à frente da mesa de seu marido.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

O monte já estava pela metade e, ao retirar uma pedra de tamanho médio, Draco viu uma mão muito branca e ensangüentada aparecer. Seu coração pareceu parar e sua respiração ficou suspensa. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi "Pansy, sua vaca!", mas logo depois "Weasley, sua estúpida, como deixou que isso acontecesse?", o tom dos dois pensamentos foi de um extremo ao outro, raivoso e carinhoso respectivamente. Resolvendo não perder mais tempo, continuou a retirar pedras e pedaços de entulho, até que o corpo da Weasley apareceu por completo. E aquela visão quase o matou. Não se perdoaria se ela morresse por culpa dele.

Correu até o local onde ela jazia e encostou o ouvido entre a boca e nariz da mulher e: nada. Tentou sentir o pulso dela e mais uma vez: nada. A caçula dos Weasleys estava morta ou muito próxima disto.

N/A:  
*A frase usada é de alguém, que no momento eu não lembro de quem...hehe... Se alguém souber, não se acanhe, me avise, ok?  
**Eu inventei esse feitiço. Procurei a palavra transparente em latim e, bem, é isso aí. Eu podia ganhar uma foto numa figurinha de sapo de chocolate por isso, né?


	12. Espelho

**CAPÍTULO XII - Espelho**

- Gente! - Alvo entrou correndo, esbaforido, na cabine que ocupavam. Todos os presentes viraram o rosto em direção a ele, espantados por Alvo estar falando com alguém novamente. Mas o garoto apressado, que não se abalou nem meio segundo com a aura de surpresa na apertada cabine, continuou, meio sem fôlego:

- Tiago, Lilly, mamãe está no hospital.

Todos, Potters, Weasleys e Malfoys (ou melhor, Malfoy, no singular), fizeram perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

- Calem a boca e escutem! - Alvo levantou uma carta amarrotada que trazia na mão esquerda. - Vovô Artur me avisou e pediu que avisasse a todos vocês. Quem nos buscará na estação será apenas o tio Rony. - Vendo que novas perguntas desconexas estavam sendo feitas (afinal, era bastante gente ali dentro), continuou mais alto. - Eu não sei ainda o que aconteceu e nem como ela está. Ele disse que iremos da estação direto para o St. Mungus.

Tiago , não satisfeito, abriu a boca para fazer a mesma pergunta pela terceira (ou seria a décima?) vez. Alvo antecipou-se, de cara amarrada:

- Vovô mandou a carta para mim porquê minha coruja estava lá na hora em que ele soube, foi a primeira que ele viu. Aliás, ele acresentou como um post scriptum dizendo que minha insistência diária tinha valido para alguma coisa afinal. - Além da cara amarrada para Tiago, Alvo rolou os olhos de exasperação com seu avô. Somando-se isso aos últimos acontecimentos, ele não estava com a melhor das aparências ultimamente.

Terminando as explicações (poucas, é verdade, mas eram as úncias que ele tinha), sem hesitar e para o espanto e alegria de seus amigos, sentou-se no chão, encostado nas pernas de Rose. Alvo parecia bastante preocupado, mas sua reação fez que Rose sorrise em direção a Escorpio (um sorriso rápido, pois ela também estava preocupada com sua tia) e ambos desceram de seus bancos e juntaram-se ao amigo no chão. Cabeça ruiva, cabeça morena e cabeça loira encostadas, como costumavam ficar antes de tudo aquilo, que nada tinha a ver com eles, exceto pelo parentesco, acontecer.

* * *

- Eu quero ver a Gina agora!!! Você não pode me impedir de entrar aí!!! - Harry vociferou com a efermeira no balcão da Ala dos Feridos por Acidentes Mágicos. O que adiantava ser chamado de herói e tudo aquilo, se não conseguia nem ver sua mulher (futura ex-mulher, corrigiu-se mentalmente com tristeza) em um hospital? Estava furioso. Lívido. Tinha sabido apenas há algumas horas que Gina estava no hospital e, desde então, não sentara ou comera nenhuma vez. Tal comportamento não era composto apenas de preocupação com ela, ali havia uma carga bem grande de raiva do Malfoy. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido ainda, mas tinha certeza absoluta que a culpa era do Malfoy. Aquele maldito! Se acontecesse algo com a mãe de seus filhos, Malfoy estaria morto antes de sequer pensar em pronunciar a palavra "Socorro".

- Harry. - Rony veio em sua direção e colocou a mão em seu ombro. - Calma, nenhum de nós pôde vê-la ainda. Todos estamos preocupados. - Ele também não estava dos mais felizes, mas estava calmo. Afinal já estava ali, esperando, há mais tempo e já tinha passado da fase da cena épica com as enfermeiras, tendo, no papel de apaziguador que agora interpretava, Mione. - Tome este café que a Mione trouxe. Isso vai te ajudar.

- Rony, como você consegue estar tão calmo??? Por Merlin!!! Nós nem sabemos o que aconteceu com ela! - Ele estava com uma tonalidade avermelhada nas bochechas que era, tendo em vista a situação, alarme suficiente de que estava a ponto de explodir.

- Olha, sabemos que ela está viva e pode ficar bem, senão não estariam perdendo tempo com ela. Não podemos atrapalhar o trabalho dos médi-bruxos (N/A: Eu sei que a Lia Wyler traduziu como curandeiros. Mas acho ridículo, por isso deixo como medi-bruxo.). Eles querem ajudá-la e eu quero que ela fique boa, entende? - Mione sorriu, orgulhosa com a maturidade do marido. Para logo fechar a cara ao ouvir ele sussurrar: - Se demorar mais uma hora, nós dois entraremos à força, ok? Eu pego a gordota com cara de pudim de ovo e você pega a magricela com uma berruga na bochecha. Vai ser uma barbada.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e sentou-se nos desconfortáveis bancos plásticos do hospital, ao lado do Sr e da Sra Weasley, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos e deixando o café aos seus pés, piscou para Hermione e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Sua cabeça também estava povoada de raiva do Malfoy, pois, pelo que sabia, ele que tinha chamado os paramédicos para atendê-la. As enfermeiras lhe contaram que o patrono enviado ao hospital para avisá-los, tinha a forma de um dragão. Não que ele fosse deixar Harry saber disso. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

* * *

Malfoy tinha cabado de enviar um patrono ao St Mungus avisando que Gina estava em perigo de vida. Claro que ele não ficaria ali esperando a chegada dos médicos, não queria nem podia se dar esse luxo. Além de ter de voltar ao seu escritório o mais rápido possível, não gostaria de que soubessem que fora ele quem dera o aviso. Obviamente seu patrono era um indicativo, mas poucos sabiam a forma deste e, bem, trataria de cada problema de uma vez.

No segundo em que aparatou em seu escritório, viu que nada estava como ele havia deixado há, no máximo, meia hora atrás. A bagunça era comparável ao da casa de Gina. E, ele achava, tinha sido arranjada pela mesma pessoa. Fracamente imaginou se Melissa não teria ouvido tudo isso ser feito, mas logo teve todos pensamentos varridos de sua cabeça. Pansy materializou-se em sua frente e, sem dar tempo para nem um suspiro da parte dele, o estuporou.

* * *

O dono do patrono dragão estava agora numa enrascada. Aliás, nunca esteve em uma situação tão degradante. Estava preso em uma cela, muito parecida com a que tinha prendido Cohen há não muito tempo, com algemas em seus pés e mãos. E, para piorar, Pansy era sua carcereira. Ele perguntava-se se podia ficar pior ainda. Para logo arrepender-se, pois podia: trouxeram sua mulher e a prenderam com ele. Na mesma hora, lhe veio o pensamento: "Espero que Escorpio não perca a cabeça ao chegar à estação e não nos ver lá e vá para a casa de alguém. Não seria nada bom ter uma reunião familiar completa nesse lugar".

- Draco! O que está acontecendo???

- Astória, quieta, por favor.

- Não me mande ficar quieta! Não se atreva! Estou algemada em uma cela e, aparentemente, a culpa é sua! Explique-se!

Draco, resignado, lançou um olhar às grades e não havia mais ninguém ali. Os homens que trouxeram Astória já tinha sumido corredor acima. Pansy também não estava à vista. Não que isso desse alguma certeza de que ela não estava ouvindo.

- Escute...

- Tem a ver com aquela piranha ruiva, não é?

Draco rolou os olhos. - Em parte, tem sim...

E contou a ela tudo o que sabia. Simplesmente porque falar era melhor do que ficar quieto, tendo apenas seus pensamentos por companhia. Uma madrugada inteira disso já tinha sido o suficiente para ele. Astória, por sua vez, ouviu tudo em silêncio, ao que ele agradeceu a todos os deuses. Quando acabou, ela disse:

- Quer dizer que ela está provavelmente morta? - Um sorriso triunfante iluminava seu rosto, a despeito das maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas e da poeira. Vendo o olhar incrédulo de seu marido, adicionou: - O quê? Se não fui eu que matei, me sinto livre de culpa por estar aliviada com a morte dela.

- Astória!! Eu não te disse que ela morreu. Eu não tenho certeza. É bem possível que os médi-bruxos tenham chegado a tempo se salvá-la.

- Você me parece muito esperançoso para o seu bem. - Ela então fechou a cara. - Bem, espero que não. Essa já me deu muito trabalho. - Ao notar que seu marido abria a boca para replicar, abanou a mão dispensando. - Agora, o que me preocupa mesmo é o que faremos com Pansy Herondale. - Draco, por segundos, não soube de quem ela estava falando. Mas logo lembrou que Pansy, agora casada, não era mais Parkinson (apesar de ele sempre pensar nela assim) e sim Herondale, pois carregava o sobrenome de seu marido. - Você realmente acha que ela faria isso tudo por conta de uma paixonite adolescente? Porque se for por isso, eu mato ela com minhas próprias mãos! Passei uma noite inteira numa cela imunda, tem que ter um ótimo motivo para isso.

Draco ajeitou-se na parede onde estava sentado, fazendo suas algemas tilintarem. Sentia-se completamente miserável e, tendo por comparação sua esposa a sua frente, ele não devia estar com a melhor das aparências, ele certamente tinha sofrido mais durante a "estadia" deles. Pensou por um momento então no que ela dizia e, verdade, ele tinha um ponto.

- Draco?

- Sim, eu ouvi, Astória. Acho que você tem razão. É o que parece, não? Ela machucou a Weasley e agora nos prendeu.. Isso realmente parece meio forçado a aparentar uma vingancinha estúpida. Mas será isso mesmo? Acho que ainda teremos surpresas.

Astória bufou. - Se você fosse menos galinha! Isso é bem feito para você! Pena que eu dei o azar de ser arrastada junto..

Draco arregalou os olhos, fazendo com que eles ficassem escuros, ao invés do cinza claro habitual.

- Achei que você só se importasse com as aparências. Desde que eu fizesse escondido, tudo bem para você. Achei, inclusive, que você fazia o mesmo. - Ele estava realmente surpreso. Há muitos anos seu casamento sobrevivia apenas de aparências. Eles dormiam em quartos separados e mal podiam se suportar. Ele sabia que isso era a penalidade por ter feito um casamento estritamente de conveniência. Talvez, se tivesse esperado mais, poderia ter escolhido alguém de quem gostasse, além de conveniente. Apesar de que, tendo por base suas últimas escolhas, provavelmente isso não seria possível. Ou era conveniente ou ele gostava.

- ... de outra forma? - Astória estava lhe respondendo e ele não tinha ouvido nada, perdido em suas divagações.

- Como?

- Nada, Draco. Nada.

- Caham. - Um pigarro alto se fez ouvir. Ambos olharam em direção às grades e viram Draco lá fora, em pé, ao lado de Pansy. Vinte anos mais novo que o Draco encarcerado.

(continua...)

N/A 1: Quero agradecer ao RF, primeiramente, por ter me ajudado com o único detalhe (eu falo detalhe, mas me travou dois meses inteiros, então imaginem) que me impedia de escrever e publicar este capítulo. Valeu, amigo, tua criatividade é sem limites mesmo.

N/A 2: Depois, gostaria de agradecer a Marcia B.S, que é uma fofa e sempre me acompanha e comenta. Marcia, muito obrigada mesmo!

Agradecer também à Tweety Sylvester , que não gosta da Pansy nem da Astória e, posso dizer, que concordo completamente com ela! Obrigada por comentar.

Agradecer a todos que leram e apenas favoritaram ou pediram alertas. Obrigada, pessoal! Espero que eu não tenha decepcionado vocês. Eu sei que ficou curtinho o capítulo, mas está quase no fim e, com certeza, a partir de agora, eles ficarão bem maiores.

N/A 3: E por último, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer aos meus amigos do PDL. Os fiéis leitores e os que aparecem de vez em quando. Mas, em especial, ao Josh, Uncle, Marcella e Nessa Estraioto. Se eu esqueci de alguém, por favor, não se acanhem e puxem mesmo minhas orelhas. Valeu gente!


	13. Reflexo Negativo

Capítulo XIII – Reflexo negativo.

- Caham. - Um pigarro alto se fez ouvir. Ambos olharam em direção às grades e viram Draco lá fora, em pé, ao lado de Pansy. Vinte anos mais novo que o Draco encarcerado.

* * *

Pansy balançava um molho de chaves despreocupadamente. O rapaz ao seu lado apenas olhava na direção de Draco, fixamente, e não com um olhar amigável. Draco relanceou rapidamente para Astória e viu que ela ainda estava boquiaberta, em choque. Então voltou-se à dupla parada fora da cela. O único movimento que conseguiu fazer foi levantar a sobrancelha esquerda, em dúvida.

- Draco, querido, te apresento Cygnus, nosso filho. – A mulher abriu um sorriso imenso, mas os olhos dela continuaram frios. Draco não souber dizer se esse olhar sempre esteve ali ou não. E ela continuou: - Como vê, segui a tradição de sua família em colocar nas crianças nomes de constelações. Claro que isso foi na época em que eu ainda era apaixonada por você e tinha esperanças de que um dia ficaríamos juntos. – Risadinhas seguiram-se a isso. Como se os quatro estivesse tomando chá em uma festa beneficente.

- Colocar o nome de Cygnus numa criança só podia partir de você mesmo, Pansy. – E Draco sorriu. – Eu sou Draco, de dragão. Meu filho – e houve uma ênfase bem grande nessas duas palavras – chama-se Escorpius, de escorpião. E você escolhe Cygnus, de Cisne, para um filho meu? Cisne? Só por ser o nome de uma constelação? Mulher idiota. Você achou que eu faria o quê, choraria de emoção? – Virou-se para Astória com ar zombeteiro, apontando o dedão sobre o ombro, em direção à Pansy. Querendo dizer claramente "Vê o que ela fez?". Astória simplesmente olhou com horror. Aquela não era hora para brincadeiras, o terror em seu rosto parecia responder a ele. Mas não importava, a intenção de Draco era importunar, para deixar o foco daqueles malucos sempre nele.

- Mamãe, abra a porta, por favor. – O garoto, que não devia ter muito mais do que vinte anos tinha uma voz grave e uma leve sotaque, que ele não conseguiu identificar, e aparentava uma calma gigantesca. Isso fez com que Draco estremecesse. Sempre preferiu o inimigo nervoso.

Pansy, tremendo levemente, escolheu uma chave entre as do molho que segurava e a abriu as grades da cela. O rapaz então entrou no lugar, dando chance a Draco de analisá-lo melhor. Era um garoto realmente parecido com ele, apesar de ter as feições mais arredondadas, tinha o mesmo cabela loiro platinado e olhos cinza. Pansy tinha feito um bom trabalho. Só não tinha entendido o objetivo daquilo tudo. Será que ela pensava que ele iria casar com ela se descobrisse um filho?

Cygnus continuou andando, mas não em direção à Draco.

- O que você vai fazer? Garoto! – Mas ele nem mesmo virou ao ouvir a voz de Draco. Parou em frente à Astoria e puxou sua varinha. – Não!!!! – Draco gritou.

- Avada Kedrava. – Disse, quase displicentemente. E sua mulher, mãe de seu filho, ficou banhada em uma luz verde, para logo depois cair de lado. Morta.

- Boa, filho! - Pansy falou e bateu palminhas alegres logo depois. Draco ficou horrorizado. O que viria agora?

Mas não deixou o terror tomá-lo. Empertigou as costas e tentou parecer o mais digno possível, porque sabia que logo a atenção do rapaz se voltaria para ele. E assim foi.

- Isso, papai, foi para mostrar que não estou de brincadeira. – E Cygnus andou até ele e agachou-se, olhos cor de chumbo, como os seus próprios, diretamente em seu rosto. – Para mostrar que o senhor não está lidando com um garoto. E que meu objetivo é sério.

Draco não conseguiu falar. Não conseguiu entender como poderia ter tido um filho com Pansy. Ah, sim, ele tinha transado com ela em sua adolescência... Mas ele saberia se tivesse a engravidado. Não saberia?

- Draco, Draco, sua memória não é a mais a mesma, hein? – Pansy falava ainda parada do lado de fora da cela. – Estou vendo em seu rosto que não consegue entender o que vê em sua frente. – Ela agora entrou na cela e olhou para baixo, na direção de Draco. – Pense meu bem, só por um minuto. Dois meses antes da formatura do último ano. Eu. Você. Sala dos Monitores.

E então ele lembrou.

_*Flashback*_

_- Porque me chamou aqui, Pansy? Eu já não te disse milhares de vezes que não temos mais nada a conversar?_

_O Draco adolescente estava sentado na mesa onde aconteciam as reuniões dos monitores (e, informalmente, seus encontros mais íntimos). Estava com o uniforme da escola, gravata frouxa, cotovelos apoiados e pernas balançando no ar. Para ela, era o garoto mais bonito que já tinha visto, mesmo que no momento estivesse soltando palavras rudes._

_- O assunto é sério, Draco. – Estava nervosa. Aquela conversa mudaria completamente o rumo das coisas. Dependendo de como fosse, poderia sair com uma promessa de casamento dali._

_- Sério, hã? – Ele fez uma careta. – Como da última vez, que você veio me implorar para voltarmos a ficar?_

_- Não seja tão insensível! – Pansy gritou. Ele não estava agindo como ela imaginava. Teria que falar rápido ou o perderia. - Eu estou grávida._

_Draco não perdeu o ar zombeteiro. Apenas a olhou dos pés à cabeça, com uma expressão de nojo._

_- Essa é velha, Pansy. Sei que você poderia ter pensado em algo bem melhor..._

_- Eu poderia! Se eu quisesse mentir! – Lágrimas ameaçaram rolar por seu rosto, mas ela as engoliu com muito esforço. – Eu estou grávida de verdade! Uma simples poção pode conf..._

_- Que você está grávida. E há alguma que possa provar que é meu? – Draco balançou a cabeça. – Sua fama não é das melhores, Pansy._

_Ela estava ultrajada. Foi chamada de mentirosa e promíscua pelo homem que amava. Pelo pai do filho que estava esperando. Nunca imaginou que ele tinha essa visão dela. De Grifinórios e Lufa-Lufas ela podia esperar esse tipo de julgamento. Mas de Draco, seu colega de casa e "ficante" de tantos anos? Então as lágrimas venceram a luta. E ela baixou a cabeça, derrotada. _

_- Você me paga por isso, Draco Malfoy. – Mas o destinatário dessa ameaça já estava batendo a porta atrás de si e não ouviu, nem viu, o desespero da garota. Que almejava uma aliança de noivado, no mínimo, e ganhou apenas palavras grosseiras e uma porta fechada._

_*Fim do flahsback*_

_- _Mas..mas... Eu não vi você grávida. Ninguém viu...

- Mas...Mas... – Pansy imitou em falsete. – Vê, meu filho, ele agora gagueja! – E riu, alto, uma risada meio alucinada. – Eu lhe disse que ele era um fraco.

- Sim, mamãe, a senhora disse. – Frio. Era essa a postura daquele rapaz. Ainda não tinha desgrudado os olhos de Draco. E assim continuou enquanto levantava-se e conjurava duas cadeiras, sentava-se em uma e apontava a outra para sua mãe sentar. – Mesmo assim, eu acho que ele merece um pequeno esclarecimento. Afinal, estamos falando de meu pai.

Era demais. Loucura demais. Ele era o alvo. Não o Potter, como tinha imaginado. Não era o heróizinho que tinham tentado desestabilizar, mas sim ele. Sempre pensou que tudo de mais maluco era com e sobre o Potter. Mas como poderia ter adivinhado que era algo como isso?

- O que vocês querem? Qual o objetivo disso tudo? – Draco estava furioso. Não gostava de surpresas. Odiava. E aquela tinha sido uma bem desagradável. – Falem! Duas pessoas ou mais já morreram, por Merlin! Que tipo de malucos vocês são?

- Os do tipo que querem vingança e grana, papai. Não é maravilhoso quando podemos unir o útil ao agradável? – O rapaz continuava a chamá-lo de papai, carregando a palavra com ódio. Ou talvez fosse apenas o sotaque que fazia soar assim. Aliás, que sotaque era aquele?

- Búlgaro. Porque você tem o sotaque búlgaro? – Finalmente tinha descoberto. Foi difícil por ser muito leve, apenas uma escorregada na última sílaba de cada palavra.

- Esse é um ótimo jeito de começar a história. Posso começar, Cyg? Prometo que deixo a melhor parte para você. – Pansy parecia ridiculamente feliz. O garoto, que já não parecia mais tão garoto aos olhos de Draco, apenas concordou acenando a cabeça.

– Ok, então. – Ela ficou muito reta na cadeira. Ainda vestia as mesmas roupas de ontem, Draco notou. – Depois daquela nossa conversinha na sala dos monitores, nunca mais nos falamos. E, quando nos formamos, eu estava apenas com três meses de gravidez, nada que fosse aparente. Assim, após isso, meus pais me mandaram em "intercâmbio" para a Búlgaria por um ano. Simplesmente pelo fato de eu me negar a dizer o nome do pai da criança e/ou tomar uma poção para abortar. Veja bem, sei que você pode pensar que era a melhor saída, mas eu te amava, Draco, eu queria ter um filho seu. – E ela riu. – Eu sei. Burrice, não? Pois bem, passei um ano com minhas tias que moravam lá, até Cygnus completar seis meses de idade. Elas então concordaram em criá-lo para mim, para manter as aparências na sociedade britânica.

- E o seu marido? Sabia que você tinha uma filho?

- Sim. Pulei essa parte, me desculpe. Louis fez meu parto. Na época ele era apenas um medi-bruxo desconhecido. Faz poucos anos que ele ficou famoso e virou o esteticista das estrelas. Nos apaixonamos durante minhas consultas pós parto. Ele sabe de tudo e concorda, veementemente, devo dizer. Até porque ele está quebrado. Festas e publicidade podem dilapidar uma fortuna recém conquistada, sabe? – Ela ainda falava como se estivessem batendo um papo descontraído. Draco tinha cada vez mais certeza que Pansy tinha enlouquecido. Ela e sua família, pelo jeito. – Continuando.... Mesmo sendo criado longe, eu visitava Cyg regularmente. Até que ele foi para a escola. Durmstrang, claro, com um sobrenome falso. No primeiro dia de escola dele eu estava lá e contei toda a história de sua concepção. Até ali, ele achava que Louis era seu pai. Mas eu precisava fazê-lo entender que precisava ser o melhor, estudar com afinco, para que um dia pudéssemos nos vingar, juntos. – "Não me admira que o garoto seja louco", Draco pensou, na hora. - Felizmente meu marido pôde pagar ótimos estudos para ele, depois que meus pais e minhas tias morreram. Até o dia que sua fortuna acabou. Então tivemos que antecipar as coisas um pouquinho...

- Antecipar? Como assim?

- Sim, querido. Cygnus estava fazendo pós-graduação em administração e magia avançada. Você logo vai entender o porquê.

- Gostaria de entender agora. – Draco rosnou. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Então você vai ficar quieto e ouvir o resto da história. – A voz do rapaz era monocórdia, quase robótica. – Mamãe, me permite continuar?

- Claro, filho.

- Há um par de anos, Assen Jordanoff (Cohen para você), meu tutor desde que nasci, veio para a Inglaterra para ficar de olho nas coisas. Eu queria saber toda a sua rotinha, papai, e, como ele não conseguiu infiltrar-se como empregado em sua mansão, arranjou um emprego de fotógrafo, no maior jornal inglês bruxo. O que foi uma sorte, não? Nunca imaginamos que seria tão fácil arranjar um motivo.

- Motivo para quê? – Mas Draco já imaginava.

- Para o suicídio de Astoria Malfoy. O que mais seria? – Não obteve resposta. – Sim, depois desse escândalo todo, a vida não fazia mais sentido para a pobre esposa traída, que simplesmente cortou os pulsos. – Draco arregalou os olhos. – Muito feio esse modo trouxa de morrer. O sangue que escorre... Um horror. Mas a magia do Avada escorre junto com ele, apagando os rastros... Assim, sobra apenas o pequeno Escórpio, meu irmãozinho.

- Você não vai se atrever a encostar no Escórpio. Eu te mato, ouviu? Sendo meu filho ou não, juro que te mato!

- Calma, papai. Eu ainda não decidi o que farei com ele... E, além do mais, sei que o senhor não é capaz de matar ninguém. Nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Minha mãe me contou tudo sobre o senhor...

- Meus pais.

- Como? – Mas Cygnus tinha ouvido o que ele tinha falado, claro que sim. Estava apenas zombando. – Ah, sim. Vovô e vovó Malfoy. Pobrezinhos, já se foram. Na verdade, eles foram os primeiros.

- Mas eles nem estão aqui, estão em...

- Aspen. Ótima época para esquiar, não? Mas muito perigoso, muito mesmo. Às vezes levam semanas para encontrar os corpos daqueles que se perdem nas montanhas...

Nada daquilo era verdade. Estava sonhando, só podia. Permitiu-se alguns segundos para recuperar-se. Toda a sua família estava morta ou na iminência de morrer. Seus pais sobreviveram à Duas Grandes Guerras Mágicas para morrer nas mãos de um fedelho com falta de figura paterna. Ele não podia deixar aquilo continuar. Mas precisava entender primeiro, depois pensaria no que fazer.

- Você ainda não me disse o objetivo de tudo isso.

- Bem, confesso que seu rosto agora já me deixa parcialmente vingado. A senhora não, mamãe? – Pansy confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, parte do motivo está aí. O resto é o seguinte, o senhor está vivo ainda apenas por causa de sua assinatura.

- Minha assinatura?

- Ok, não só por isso. Eu não posso dizimar uma família inteira e herdar toda a fortuna sem levantar suspeitas, não é? Então colocarei o feitiço "imperius" no senhor e falaremos ao mundo todo que o senhor me reconheceu como filho. Não tocaremos no nome da mamãe, sabe como é, Louis é meio chato com sua imagem. Apenas diremos que nos encontramos e que o senhor resolveu me reconhecer como seu filho e herdeiro. Sua recente perda vai ser mais um motivo para o senhor querer aumentar sua família. E assim ficaremos até eu arranjar uma desculpa para sumir com o senhor e com meu irmãozinho. Simples assim. Vocês morrem, eu fico rico e vingado. Разбрано*?

- E a Gina? Porque a envolveram nisso? – Era a última ponta a ser amarrada.

- Ah, sim. Pois então, meu tutor ficou de olho no senhor, como um paparazzi, até que descobriu seus amassos com a famosa Sra Potter. Ele apenas pediu dinheiro a vocês para disfarçar, nunca teve a intenção de não publicar as fotos. Eu precisava que a comunidade inteira soubesse desse caso, desestabilizando sua imagem e a mente da minha madrasta. Infelizmente, Assen não conseguiu sair do país a tempo e o senhor o pegou primeiro. Ele nunca me entregaria e já estava preparado para esta possibilidade, como o senhor bem viu. A Sra Potter só foi uma coadjuvante na história toda.

- E o desabamento?

- Ocorreu para tirá-la do caminho, óbvio. E na possibilidade remota de sobrevivência, ela não vai querer mais chegar perto do senhor, entende? Vai pensar que foi o senhor que fez aquilo. Sabe, somos muito parecidos...

- Você não dá a mínima para a vida humana! Que tipo de monstro você criou, Pansy? Isso não pode ser meu filho! Não pode!!! – Draco finalmente tinha perdido toda a sua postura.

- Ah, mas eu sou. _Imperious_! – Cygnus apontou a varinha diretamente para o meio da testa de seu pai. – Boa noite, papai. – E Draco foi caindo e caindo para o lado, adormecido antes de bater no chão da cela.

* * *

Acordou entre travesseiros fofos e lençóis frescos. Sentiu-se leve, como se estivesse flutuando há um centímetro do chão. Nada doía, para seu espanto, já que a última coisa que se lembrava era de Draco fazendo o teto desmoronar sobre sua cabeça...

- Não pode ser! – Gina levantou-se repentinamente, ficando numa posição sentada sobre a cama.

- Gina, pelo amor de Merlin, deite-se! – A Sra Weasley também se levantou, mas da cadeira em que se mantinha vigiando sua filha. Agora empurrava Gina pelos ombros, forçando ela a deitar-se.

- Mãe? – Mais calma, agora repassava o que havia acontecido. Lentamente, na medida em que seu cérebro foi clareando após o sono induzido, lembrou-se passo a passo do ocorrido.

- Sim, sou eu. Você está bem, minha filha? Dói alguma coisa?

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Então vou avisar a todos que você acordou. – Disse a senhora mais velha, já caminhando em direção à porta do quarto.

"Todos?" pensou, enquanto perguntava-se que dia era hoje e se Harry e seus filhos faziam parte desse "todos". Pelo barulho que ouvia, bastante gente estava esperando lá fora.

* * *

- Que gritaria é essa? Ninguém avisou a vocês que isso é um hospital?? – A Sra Weasley estava com as mãos na cintura, encarando Artur, Jorge, Rony e Hermione, Harry, Lilly, Rose, Tiago, Hugo, Alvo e Escórpio Malfoy. "Escórpio Malfoy?", repetiu mentalmente. – O que esse garoto está fazendo aqui?

Então a gritaria recomeçou. Sendo Harry o que mais se destacava.

- Levem esse garoto daqui! Já não basta o irresponsável do pai dele ter quase matado a Gina? Agora ele simplesmente resolve não buscar o filho dele e nós temos que cuidar disso? E essa história agora de que são amigos? Desde quando? Sabiam que não deveriam, pois se não teriam nos contado antes!

- Harry, ele é só uma criança. Deve ter acontecido algo grave...

- Papai, ele é nosso amigo, nós não podíamos deixá-lo na estação sozinho...

- Tio Harry, por favor, não fale assim na frente dele...

- Calem-se!!!!!!! – Foi o último berro que se ouviu. Vindo, claro, da Sra Weasley. – Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra que seja de qualquer um de vocês, lanço um feitiço colante na boca de todos!

O silêncio constrangido que se seguiu foi quase cômico.

- Você, rapazinho. – E apontou para Escórpio. – Explique o que aconteceu.

- Senhora, me desculpe, eu não queria incomodar. – Escórpio estava vermelho como um pimentão. Só não se sabia se era de raiva pelo que ouviu ou de vergonha de ser o centro das atenções. – Mas meus pais não apareceram para me buscar e como eu soube o que aconteceu com a mãe do Al, pensei que eles talvez estivessem aqui no hospital também, machucados. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, achei que seria possível...

- Ah, mas não é possível! Foi seu pai que a colocou aqui, para começar.

- Harry, nós não sabemos o que aconteceu.

- Mione, não me venha com racionalidade agora! Só cego não consegue ver que...

- Chega! Não comecem novamente! Minha ameaça ainda está válida. – E a senhora virou-se para o menino que parecia terrivelmente preocupado. Ele podia ser um Malfoy, mas era uma criança e seu instinto materno berrava com vontade de ajudá-lo. – Calma, garotinho, nós vamos te ajudar a achar seus pais, não se preocupe. – Então olhou para o resto dos presentes. – Vocês, Gina acordou, vão lá vê-la enquanto eu cuido disso.

E todos, ou quase todos, esqueceram do pequeno Malfoy e dirigiram-se ao quarto onde Gina estava acamada.

[Continua...]

*Essa palavra é "entende" em búlgaro.

N/A: Novamente gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham e comentam (ou não) essa singela fic: Marcia B.S, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Gabi, Josh e Nani. Obrigada de verdade, espero que tenham gostado da teoria que escolhi.

Bjks a todos.


	14. Desvio de Comportamento

CAPÍTULO XIV – Desvio de Comportamento

Draco Malfoy estava em casa, no seu próprio quarto. Não sabia como tinha chegado até ali, mas sentia-se bem, exceto pelo fato de estar com os membros e os pensamentos meio lentos, como se o ar estivesse mais denso que o normal. Estranha e confortavelmente tinha um caminho perfeitamente traçado em sua mente, tudo planejado para os próximos dias. Ao forçar um pouco sua memória, pôde lembrar pequenos flashes de alguns acontecimentos do passado recente, todos eles parecendo muito insignificantes para que valesse a pena o esforço de tentar lembrá-los por inteiro, por isso os esqueceu por completo. O que seu cérebro repetia constantemente, era a lista de coisas a fazer e a maneira que deveria agir. Coisas que aconteceriam e que ele deveria dar continuidade.

A primeira coisa era achar Escórpio, o que se mostrou fácil, pois uma coruja havia deixado, um minuto atrás, um bilhete avisando que ele estava no St Mungus. Draco respondera da mesma forma que deveria agir com o menino durante o feriado, curto e seco, nada de explicações elaboradas. Ele deveria fazer isso porque... porque... era o certo a se fazer, era o que a lista em seu cérebro dizia e ela era o guia de seus passos.

Tendo tudo isso em mente, colocou o sobretudo e andou até a lareira de seu quarto, jogou um punhado de Flú nela e ordenou: "St Mungus".

* * *

Não se demorou muito no quarto onde sua tia convalescia, ficou apenas o tempo necessário para certificar-se de que ela estava bem. O clima estava pesado lá dentro e realmente sentia-se meio como uma intrusa numa reunião de família particularmente tensa. Isso, na verdade, era parte da razão de ela estar saindo do quarto agora e indo em direção ao corredor onde ficavam as cadeiras de espera. Estava também muito preocupada com Escórpio. O garoto tinha ficado sozinho ali, pois sua avó já tinha se juntado ao resto da família em volta da cama de tia Gina há alguns minutos.

- Escórpio? Tudo bem?

Seu amigo estava sentado de cabeça baixa com as mãos firmemente apertadas uma contra a outra. Rose sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Escórpio, por favor, fale comigo!!!!!!

- Tudo bem, Rose. – O garoto estava com a voz mais grossa que o normal, como se estivesse resfriado.

- Certeza?

- Sim. Sua avó mandou uma coruja à minha casa. – Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou sua amiga, que tinha a testa enrugada em sinal de preocupação. – Desfaz essa ruga de preocupação, Rose. – Escórpio passou o dedo indicador muito levemente entre as sobrancelhas de Rose, que relaxou ao seu toque. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas secos. Parecia realmente mais calmo agora. – Recebi uma resposta de meu pai, ele está vindo me buscar.

- Então ele está bem? Isso é ótimo!

- O que me deixou intrigado foi o tom seco em que me respondeu. – Agora era ele que tinha o cenho franzido. – Espero que seja apenas por ter recebido notícias minhas através de uma Weasley.

- Bem, você é que deveria estar brabo, Escórpio! Foi você que foi deixado numa estação! A culpa não é sua!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas isso não é do feitio dos meus pais. Na verdade, eles são superprotetores. Há algo estranho, Rose. Sei que há.

- Escórpio, tenho certeza de que há uma explicação razoável para isso. – As palavras de Rose contrastavam totalmente com seus sentimentos, havia uma bola incômoda em seu estômago. Internamente, concordava com seu amigo, havia algo muito estranho acontecendo, juntando tudo.

- Rose, escuta, meu pai deve estar chegando. – Ele agora estava falando muito rápido e havia urgência em sua voz. – Por isso quero te pedir um favor muito sério.

- Claro, peça.

- A partir de amanhã, vou te mandar cartas todos os dias no mesmo horário. Se eu atrasar ou falhar algum dia, fique alerta ok?!

- Escórpio, você está me assustando...

- Mas não é só isso. Quero que você me responda todos os dias, no momento em que recebê-las. E logo após, escreva para o Al e o obrigue a fazer o mesmo.

- Mas são só quatro dias de feriado, para quê isso?

- Porque algo não está bem...

- Escórpio. – Uma voz masculina soou acima deles, olhando nessa direção, viram Draco Malfoy, alto e carrancudo, olhando para eles.

- Oi, pai. Essa é Ros..

- Eu sei quem ela é, agora vamos. – Então o homem virou as costas, fazendo suas vestes rodopiarem. Escórpio ficou olhando, durante dois segundos, para as costas de seu pai, com um olhar desconfiado. Rose o cutucou levemente e disse "Vai logo".

- Desculpe por isso e não esqueça o que combinamos. – Disse muito baixo e seguiu atrás do Malfoy adulto.

Rose sentiu seu estômago apertar mais fortemente. Não pelo fato do Sr Malfoy ter sido rude, mas sim por aquela atitude parecer não usual aos olhos de Escórpio. E isso confirmava a teoria dele de que algo estava muito errado. Ela decidiu seguir à risca o pedido de seu amigo e também agir um pouco por conta própria. Falaria com sua mãe, assim que surgisse uma oportunidade.

* * *

Gina ficara muito feliz com a invasão de parentes que ocorreu à tarde em seu quarto no hospital, por dar-lhe a certeza de que eles ainda se preocupavam com ela. Mas, contudo, sentiu o clima tenso, sentiu o peso das perguntas que todos queriam fazer mas não tinham coragem por causa de sua condição atual e sentiu a preocupação distante de Harry e Alvo.

Agora que já anoitecera, todos tinham ido para suas casas. Harry e as crianças para a Toca com seu pai, enquanto sua mãe encontrava-se adormecida, na cama desocupada ao lado da sua. Achava antes que tinha perdido a amizade de sua mãe, quando ela soube do Malfoy, agora sabia que tinha sido estúpida. Nenhuma mãe deixaria sua filha na mão no momento em que ela mais precisava, mesmo não concordando com o que aquela filha fez.

Malfoy. Era o primeiro momento em que estava realmente lúcida e sozinha em que pôde se permitir a pensar no Malfoy. Tendo a mente clara, Gina soube que aquele que a atacou não era Malfoy. Ele não tinha motivos para fazer aquilo. No fundo, Gina não podia acreditar que, depois de tudo, ele teria coragem de fazer algo contra ela. Mas quem a atacou era alguém realmente parecido com ele, mas muito mais novo. Tampouco era Escórpio, o filho dele, por ser o atacante mais velho do que este. Então, quem seria? Malfoy não tinha irmãos que ela soubesse. E mais, porque tinha feito tal coisa? Era este o "cabeça" que estavam procurando? Parecia um rapaz apenas, não alguém suficientemente experiente para bolar algo tão grande contra eles. Então viera a mando de quem? As coisas estavam ficando mais complicadas à medida que o tempo passava, ao contrário do que as pessoas diziam: "O tempo responderá". Para ela, o tempo só fez aumentar o número de perguntas.

Sabendo que receberia alta no dia seguinte, resolveu que falaria com Malfoy pessoalmente. Ela apenas retribuiria o favor que ele havia feito quando a visitou na Toca. Iria inteirá-lo das informações. Ele merecia isso e talvez pudesse ajudá-la a esclarecer esse fato.

Ginevra Potter então dormiu, sem saber que ela estava muito mais desinformada do que Malfoy. Ela não sabia da ausência de Malfoy na estação de trem, nem de seu comportamento não usual, nem mesmo da amizade de seus filhos e sobrinhos com o filho dele. Não sabia da existência de Cygnus ou do envolvimento de Pansy. Não sabia que muito ao contrário de poder ajudá-la, era Malfoy que precisava de ajuda.

* * *

No outro dia.

- Mãe. – A menina parou ao lado do sofá em que sua mãe estava sentada.

- Sim, Rose? – Hermione baixou a varinha e virou-se para sua filha, fazendo com que as roupas que até um minuto atrás se dobravam sozinhas no ar, caíssem em cima do sofá de dois lugares.

- A senhora tem um minutinho para mim? – Aproveitaria agora, quando todos estavam fora, no hospital. Logo elas sairiam também.

- Só um minutinho mesmo, Rose. A sua tia vai ter alta ainda hoje e quero estar lá quando acontecer. – Então, achando que o assunto de sua filha não era muito sério (provavelmente algo relacionado às estranhas amizades que nutria), voltou a dobrar as roupas com a ajuda da varinha.

- Qual pode ser a causa de uma mudança repentina de comportamento?

Hermione estacou e arregalou os olhos para sua filha. "Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?", Rose pôde ler na expressão do rosto de sua mãe. Demorou alguns segundos para ela suavizar a expressão e perguntar:

- Trabalho escolar? DCAT?

- Não exatamente. – A garota sabia que no passado sua mãe usara muito de evasivas para conseguir informações, então achou que ela entenderia.

- Ok. – Ela realmente entendeu. Menos preocupada, voltou aos afazeres enquanto pensava. – Primeiro preciso saber se há algum evento de grande magnitude antes da mudança de comportamento.

Rose parou para pensar durante um segundo e achou que, bem, trair a esposa com uma integrante de uma família inimiga poderia ser classificado como "evento de grande magnitude", então respondeu:

- Sim.

- Esse evento teve conseqüências físicas? Eu digo algo como fraturas e etc.

- Acredito que não. – Mas Rose já não tinha tanta certeza. Onde sua mãe queria chegar?

- Você está pensando em sua tia Gina, Rose? Porque se sim, eu fico orgulhosa! Pensei exatamente a mesma coisa! Essa mudança brusca de comportamento não é normal! – Agora foi a vez de Rose estacar. Tia Gina? Ela também tinha desvios de comportamento? Interessante. Escórpio receberia uma carta com mais conteúdo que ela imaginara a princípio. – Mas esse assunto não é para ser falado agora, minha filha. Por favor, não saia perguntando essas coisas por aí, viu?

- A senhora chegou a pensar no feitiço "imperious"? – Rose a interrompeu e Hermione parou de novo. Pelo visto não seria hoje que ela acabaria de dobrar as roupas.

- Rose, isso é uma acusação muito séria. Acredito que não é preciso dizer que é uma maldição! Imperdoável! E não é assunto para crianças!

Rose enrugou a testa, pensativa. Então disse:

- Eu não acusei ninguém especificamente. E sabe, ouvi uma história uma vez em que uma garotinha enfrentou sua professora por achar que ela estava escondendo a verdade, quando os impediu de aprender sobre feitiços avançados e de como se defender das maldições... Acho que a senhora sabe de quem estou falando, não?

- Eu era mais velha do que você na época! E tinha enfrentado muitas coisas! E muitas mais estavam por vir!

- Mãe....

- Ok, ok. Mas, como já avisei, não saia espalhando essas coisas por aí! Ainda mais agora que sei que você é amiga do tal de Escórpio e...

- Mãe!

- Está bem, está bem. Foco. – Rose sorriu e sua mãe, suspirando, continuou: - Bem, logo que soube do ocorrido, pensei de cara no "imperious". Era o mais óbvio. O que aconteceu não batia com a personalidade da sua tia, que conheço desde que era uma garotinha.

- Então é isso! Porque vocês não investigaram isso melhor? – A garota ficou intrigada. Será que os dois, sua tia e o pai de Escórpio, estavam amaldiçoados? Quem poderia ter feito isso? E por quê?

- Minha filha, deixa eu acabar de falar, por favor? – Alerta "tom de voz materno". Rose resolveu não interromper mais. – Obrigada. O que me fez repensar sobre essa teoria foi o jeito que seu tio Harry descobriu e o que ele viu. – Antes de sua filha abrir a boca, esquecendo a resolução de segundos atrás de não interromper, Hermione levantou a mão em sinal de "pare". – Nem pergunte, você não deve saber de detalhes agora. - Rose bufou. Quando sua mãe dizia que não ia contar... Não tinha jeito. Ainda mais quando o assunto era de família. – Filha, se você confia no meu discernimento, vai confiar no que estou dizendo: Sua tia não fez nada sob o julgo de uma maldição. Ela estava consciente. Eu falei com ela no dia seguinte, posso te dizer que não havia vestígios de magia nela.

- O que mais poderia ser então?

- Não sei, Rose. As pessoas fazem coisas estranhas às vezes... Isso só prova que nunca conhecemos alguém completamente.

Mas Escórpio conhecia seu próprio pai o suficiente para saber, somente lendo um bilhete, que ele estava fora de seu normal. E isso somado ao fato de não terem ido buscá-lo na estação queria dizer que os pais de Escórpio estavam - pelo menos o pai dele estava - muito fora de seu normal. Não podia acreditar que isso era apenas uma atitude estranha. Assim sendo, só faltava uma última pergunta a fazer à sua mãe.

- E como se descobre vestígios de magia em alguém?

* * *

"_Sei que estou escrevendo antes do combinado, mas preciso te inteirar de alguns fatos novos. _

_Pensando em tudo que você me disse e em tudo o que aconteceu, começou a me vir em mente o feitiço "imperious". Então conversei com a minha mãe e ela disse que pensou nisso à princípio, mas me garantiu que minha tia não está sob o efeito de nenhuma maldição. Mas, obviamente, ela não tem como saber isso sobre seu pai (nem eu perguntei). _

_O que tenho a dizer é o seguinte, não fale com ninguém e jogue esse bilhete fora depois de lê-lo e decorá-lo. "Decorá-lo para quê?" Você deve estar pensando... E eu digo: Elementar, meu caro Watson, vou te ensinar a descobrir se seu pai está amaldiçoado ou não. O feitiço é complicado, por isso recite várias vezes, teste antes e só depois aplique-o. O feitiço deve ser lançado nele mesmo ou em alguma veste ou objeto usado por ele recentemente. _

_-si abhinc enchantment cum animus nocendi et/aut laedendi, quis is may exsisto ostendo sum, verbo ad verbum, suspicio quis tamen is fatur-_

_Isso em nossa língua quer dizer: "Se há feitiço com intenção de prejudicar e/ou ferir, que seja revelado, palavra por palavra, a este que agora fala". Chatinho ele, né? Só a minha mãe mesmo para saber algo assim._

_Bem, se for preciso, faça uma cola, escreva na mão, sei lá. Mas teste antes, não queime essa chance sem treinar primeiro, ok?(acho que já falei isso, né? Desculpe, mas é importante mesmo!)_

_XOXO_

_Rose"_

Escórpio dobrou o bilhete da amiga e o colocou no fundo do bolso de sua camisa. Aquele era só mais um reforço em sua preocupação. As coisas estavam mais estranhas ainda. Desde que chegara à Mansão, não pôde sair de seu quarto, elfos domésticos traziam sua comida e ele não podia fazer perguntas a eles. Seu pai justificara toda essa rigidez dizendo que havia uma investigação ocorrendo em sua casa e que ele, seu filho, não poderia atrapalhá-la. Mas Escórpio não tinha visto homens do Ministério por lá, nem quando chegou, nem na sua vigília junto à janela. Quem estava investigando o quê afinal? Se é que essa história era verdade.

Outro fato estava o incomodando. Quando perguntou ao pai onde estava sua mãe e seus avós, ele havia respondido com um simples "Não passarão o Natal conosco". Quando perguntou o porquê, recebeu um cascudo como resposta. Nada estava no lugar. Nada. E o feitiço que Rose lhe enviou ajudaria e muito na resolução dessa história maluca. Pelo menos saberia um pouco do que estava acontecendo, se o feitiço revelasse algo.

Felizmente estava liberado para receber e enviar corujas. Ou ainda não tinham pensado nesse detalhe. Mandaria uma resposta agora à Rose, confirmando o recebimento e a relembrando de escrever à Alvo (além de um PS perguntando quem era esse Watson. Rose e suas manias de literatura trouxa! Ele nunca tinha certeza se ela o estava elogiando ou tirando uma com sua cara...) e passaria a testar o feitiço. Sentia que logo seu pai viria vê-lo e, então, poderia tirar essa história a limpo.

O problema é que ele veio antes do esperado. Veio um segundo depois de Escórpio ter enviado uma resposta à Rose e começado a treinar. Apenas destrancou a porta do quarto do filho e ficou parado lá por um instante. Escórpio sentiu um arrepio de medo ao ver a face vazia de seu pai. Nunca sentira medo dele antes. Levantou da cama onde estava tentando decorar as palavras mágicas, escondendo o papel dentro do bolso traseiro de sua calça.

- Escórpio, me acompanhe, por favor. – E o garoto, ao encaminhar-se para a porta de seu quarto, sentiu como se estivesse andando para o patíbulo ao invés de para o corredor de sua casa. Mesmo assim foi de cabeça erguida, ignorando a tremedeira de suas pernas e bolo em seu estômago.

N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas esse capítulo foi mais um parto. Ele sempre me parecia incompleto, sabe? Isso até eu reler umas fics antigas (uma das minhas favoritas, escrita pela melhor escritora de fics brasileira, ao meu ver) e sentir as coisas mais claras. Então, aí está. Espero que gostem.

Gostaria de agradecer à todos que comentaram. Obrigada mesmo. De coração. E agradecer à Marcella, que betou parte desse capítulo para mim.


	15. Interlúdio

**CAPÍTULO XV: Interlúdio**

Naquela noite, na casa dos Potters.

Gina estava deitada em sua cama. Na cama onde costumava dormir com seu marido. Agora estava sozinha, Harry dormiria no quarto de hóspedes. Foi por saber disso que se assustou ao ouvir uma batida na porta e respondeu rápido demais:

- Entre. – E, para sua surpresa, Harry entrou no quarto.

- Gina, gostaria de conversar com você agora que as crianças estão dormindo. Pode ser? – Ele parecia estar sentindo-se meio deslocado, parou bem perto da porta, como se esperando um convite formal para entrar de todo.

- Claro, tudo bem. – Gina tinha alguma idéia do conteúdo da conversa. Sendo sincera, diria que não estava afim de mais discussões, a conversa com seus filhos de hoje à tarde tinha esgotado todas suas forças e não sabia se agüentaria mais uma rodada. Mas achava que devia isso a ele, por isso concordou.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Não está muito cansada? Prometo que não vou me demorar muito.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, por favor, sente-se. – E indicou a poltrona de canto para ele, enquanto ela própria arrumava-se na posição sentada em sua cama. – Eu realmente gostaria de te agradecer por hoje à tarde, não achei que você fosse me ajudar na conversa com as crianças.

- Bem, essa é uma parte do que eu queria falar com você. – Ele sentou-se, deixando as mãos relaxadas nos braços da poltrona. Esse gesto fez com que Gina sentisse um peso a menos em suas costas, ele estava tranqüilo, a conversa seria civilizada. Isso vinha apenas a confirmar a atitude de Harry durante todo o dia, à tarde havia apaziguado os ânimos entre seus filhos e ela. Pedindo que eles apenas a escutassem e não falassem nada, por enquanto. Disse-lhes que só deveriam conversar mais profundamente sobre o assunto quando a poeira baixasse e os sentimentos de todos ficassem menos confusos, que na hora da raiva coisas ruins são ditas e que isso não deve acontecer em uma família que se ama. Ao ser questionado por Alvo, sobre como poderia falar tal coisa sendo o principal prejudicado, respondeu que agora tinha pensado e chegado a uma conclusão e que tinha certeza em sua maneira de agir. As crianças o atenderam e apenas escutaram uma repetição do já publicado nos jornais e revistas. Gina não contou seus posteriores encontros com Malfoy e, mesmo não tendo sido questionada sobre o porquê de suas atitudes, explicou que não sabia a razão de ter agido daquela forma, sem dizer se se arrependia ou não. Pôde sentir que a explicação não tinha satisfeito nenhum deles, mas, em respeito a Harry, seus filhos aceitaram e prometeram não tocar mais no assunto por enquanto. Pediram apenas que confirmassem a separação. E foi Harry que respondeu que "Sim, nós iremos nos separar". Todos choraram, mas depois de muita conversa e da garantia de ambos, Harry e Gina, de que muito pouco iria mudar e que seus pais ainda se dariam bem, as crianças se acalmaram.

Tudo isso tinha acabado há menos de uma hora atrás, assim, foi com alegria que Gina recebeu a notícia de que eles estavam calmos o suficiente para dormir.

- Ótimo. Por favor, pode começar. – Ela respondeu, achando estranho esse formalismo todo entre eles.

- Bem, antes de tudo, você tem alguma pergunta? – Harry ainda parecia encabulado de estar ali sozinho com ela.

- O que mudou para você estar tão calmo agora?

- Como você sabe, fiquei duas semanas fora e, estranhamente, percebi que busquei refúgio nos mesmos lugares da época em que caçava horcruxes. – Ele agora tinha o ar sonhador, mas levemente empolgado.

- Estranhamente por quê? - Gina viu que algo tinha mudado nele e para ele, só não sabia o quê.

- Porque eu estava me separando, deveria me refugiar em lugares em que nós fomos felizes ou lugares que não me trouxessem nenhuma lembrança, que me distraíssem, não acha?

- Faz sentido... – Depois de pensar um pouco, Gina acrescentou: - Parece uma fala da Mione.

Harry então riu gostosamente e ela o acompanhou. Nunca imaginaria que riria com ele novamente.

- E é, Gina. Na mosca. Aliás, muito do meu atual estado de espírito foi resultado de minhas conversas com ela. Não que Rony não ajudasse também, mas convenhamos, a colherinha emocional não cresceu muito. – E riu novamente. – Ele que não me escute.

Abobada, Gina apenas sorriu. Não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Harry estava bem. Muito bem. Sem conseguir articular por conta da surpresa, apenas esperou que ele continuasse.

- Assim, notei que o motivo de toda essa confusão talvez fosse muito anterior a essas últimas semanas. Que o que aconteceu foi apenas o ápice de algo que já estava fadado a acontecer.

- Desculpe se pareço lerda para você, mas não entendi o seu ponto. – Apesar de estar feliz por vê-lo assim, estava meio assustada com essa história toda. O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que ele achara outra mulher? Já?

- Sei que o que estou falando parece meio sem nexo, mas prometo que fará sentido logo. Escute minha teoria, ok? – Gina concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou: - Nós nunca nos amamos como homem e mulher. Nunca, nem quando éramos adolescentes.

- O quê? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu não acho que seja isso.

- Claro que é, você só não está vendo a situação pelo mesmo prisma que eu. Escute, quando você apaixonou-se por mim eu estava, por mais que me doa falar algo assim, no auge da minha fama, certo? Na iminência de ser uma peça chave na luta contra Voldemort. Mal nos conhecíamos como pessoas. Você, por sua vez, fazia parte da única família que conheci, a única que me pareceu boa, a que só não considerava a minha por completo pela falta do laço sanguíneo. Não vê? Nos apaixonamos pelas circunstâncias, não um pelo outro.

Doeu. No fundo de sua alma, doeu ouvir Harry admitir algo que ela sempre temeu. Só tinham casado para ele fazer parte, oficialmente, de sua família. Balançando a cabeça e fazendo força para engolir as lágrimas, Gina respondeu:

- Você está errado. Esse pode ser o seu motivo, mas certamente não é o meu. Me ofende que pense assim. – Agora as lágrimas corriam soltas por suas bochechas.

- Gina, não seja hipócrita. Se você já tivesse me amado um dia, nunca teria me traído. – A luz que antes irradiava dele, agora tinha se apagado. Era visível que ele realmente acreditava naquela explicação, chegou até mesmo a aceitá-la. Ver Gina a negar, fez com que o frágil autocontrole dele tremesse. Notando tudo isso no rosto de seu ex marido, Gina repensou sua posição. Será que não seria mais correto mentir que concordava e deixá-lo tranqüilo?

- Harry, eu já te amei sim e muito. Mas agora acabou, só restou o carinho e respeito. – Não, não seria. Não admitiria que duvidassem do que ela um dia sentira por ele. Não casaria com alguém que apenas admirasse. Aquela resposta tinha saído espontaneamente, nem ela mesma sabia que tinha acabado seu amor por Harry até se ouvir dizer isso.

- Você não cansa de mentir?? Quando foi que deixou de ser a Gina que conheci? Quando se tornou essa pessoa estranha? – Harry não gritava, talvez em respeito ao sono das crianças, mas era notória a vontade dele de berrar. – Você nunca me amou. Amou a idéia de mim, mas nunca à minha pessoa. Você amou uma imagem, uma promessa de grandes aventuras e dramas. Agora que eu sou apenas um trabalhador, pai de família, você arranjou outra aventura. É assim que funciona com você? Movida à adrenalina?

- Não fale comigo desse jeito, Harry! Eu não admito! Você me conhece há mais de vinte anos, como pode falar essas coisas de mim? - As lágrimas já não acompanhavam a intensidade de sua dor. Será que Harry estava certo sobre ela? Poderia ele saber mais sobre ela do que ela própria?

- Não falar com você de qual jeito? De um jeito franco? – Ele levantou-se e vociferava com as mãos em punhos. – Merlin sabe o que você merecia ouvir e que eu não tenho coragem de nem ao menos pensar em dizer. Nunca pensei que poderia pensar tais coisas da mãe de meus filhos, minha esposa! Conheço você há mais de vinte anos, ah com certeza, mas eu só podia estar cego! Como não vi antes que nossa vida já não era emocionante o suficiente para você? Como pude não ver que a sua obsessão por Malfoy não era desconfiança, mas sim interesse?

- Para, Harry, por favor. Eu não agüento mais ouvir. – E colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como uma criancinha desamparada.

- Bem vindo ao clube, querida, pois eu também não agüento mais ouvir sua voz ou ver sua cara! – Os berros dele estavam mais altos agora.

- Siga o conselho que você mesmo deu aos seus filhos! Pare de falar agora antes que se arrependa! – Gina estava desmanchando-se ali mesmo. Será que ele não via?

- A única coisa de que me arrependo é ter tentado ser adulto com você.

E saiu, batendo a porta. Segundos depois, Gina ouviu a porta dos quarto das crianças abrir e logo fechar. Provavelmente ele tinha ido ver se elas tinham acordado com a briga. Não tinham, ou eles teriam sabido na mesma hora.

A resposta racional que Harry achou para os últimos acontecimentos era notavelmente uma explicação "Hermiônica", que não era uma pessoa insensível e era muito sensata. Gina deitou-se novamente e cobriu-se até a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda correndo. Sua cabeça estava a mil, toda aquela explicação era muito simplista, apesar de possível. Será que era correta? Gina era apaixonada por aventura? Não podia acreditar que era tão superficial assim. Se assim fosse, nunca teria amado nenhum homem em sua vida e não acreditava que alguém poderia nunca ter amado. Se admitisse que a crença de Harry era verdadeira, teria que meditar se algum dia amaria alguém de verdade, sem esperar nada em troca. E doeu nela entender que aquele pensamento por si só era egoísta, não era nisso que deveria estar pensando. "Viciada em adrenalina e egoísta, muito prazer, eu sou Ginevra Weasley", pensou. E dormiu alimentando a maior revolta que já teve: contra si mesma.

* * *

Perdeu a noção das horas em que passou chorando. Tinha pensado, há alguns dias atrás, que nada poderia ficar pior. Agora achava que o pior era nada comparado àquilo. Mais cedo, ao sair para o corredor ao lado de seu pai, sentira em todo o corpo que problemas viriam. Um leve alívio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ser conduzido à frente de um auror. Seu pai não mentira, havia uma investigação em curso na sua casa. O alívio foi logo substituído pelo desespero, porém.

_*flashback*_

_- Filho, meu nome é Lightwood e eu sou auror, gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas simples para você. Sei que não é a melhor hora, mas, infelizmente, é um processo necessário. – Escórpio se viu em frente ao auror robusto, mas de modos simpáticos. O que ele não entendia era a pena estampada em sua face. Por isso, após cumprimentar o homem com um gesto de cabeça, virou-se para seu pai e perguntou:_

_- Pai, o que houve? A mamãe está bem? – Este, por sua vez, continuava com a feição dura, intransponível e não lhe respondeu. Assim, o garoto virou-se para o auror, que estava agora sentado no sofá da sala de estar principal. Logo o homem indicou o lugar ao seu lado, convidando Escórpio a sentar ali._

_- O garoto ainda não sabe? – Ele perguntou ao Malfoy adulto. Ao que ele respondeu apenas com um gesto negativo com a cabeça. "O luto está matando esse cara", pensou o homem. Após isso, virou sua atenção para o menino tinha acomodando-se ao seu lado. – Escute, não deveria ser eu a lhe dizer isso.. – Fez uma pausa em que olhou para o Malfoy pai com uma careta de reprovação, então continuou, carregando sua voz com um tom paternal: - Mas sua mãe faleceu ontem à tarde._

_Os ouvidos de Escórpio começaram a zumbir. Ele tinha escutado certo?_

_- O-o quê? Como???? – Não podia ser verdade, ele recusava-se a acreditar._

_- Ela cometeu suicídio, filho. – O estranho sentia pena dele, agora isso era mais do que visível. Ao contrário, seu pai continuava imóvel, em pé, de frente para os dois. Seu olhar estava fixo na janela atrás dos dois que estavam sentados. Escórpio, vendo aquilo, ainda conseguiu pensar que este fato explicava a atitude de seu pai. Culpa. O motivo era culpa. E era mais do que merecida._

_- Não. O senhor está enganado! Ela não cometeu suicídio. Meu pai a matou!!!! – Levantou, ficando de frente para seu pai, que ainda não os olhava. Como se o que estivesse acontecendo ali fosse entediante demais para prestar atenção. Isso enfureceu Escórpio ainda mais. – O senhor me ouviu??? O Senhor matou ela! A matou de desgosto! Seu desgraçado! – E, já chorando, começou a dar socos no peito de seu pai. Este apenas olhou para baixo e, vendo o que seu filho fazia, o segurou pelos punhos, aplicando força demais. O auror levantou-se, assustado com tudo aquilo, provavelmente essa não era a reação que esperava de um homem que recém perdera a mulher e via seu filho atormentado de dor. Malfoy, ao ver a atitude do auror, soltou os punhos do seu filho e disse:_

_- Para o quarto, Escórpio. – E o empurrou em direção à porta. O garoto, meio tonto, saiu correndo através do aposento. Para o oficial em sua sala, disse friamente: - Como vê, ele não pode prestar depoimento hoje, Senhor Lightwood. Dê um tempo ao garoto e depois será mais do que bem vindo para fazer nova tentativa._

_Malfoy então saiu rodopiando as vestes, pelo mesmo caminho que seu filho saíra segundos atrás. Sebastian Lightwood, o auror, desejou que o homem saísse daquele transe em que estava e pudesse ajudar o garoto. Não gostaria de voltar lá com mais um suicídio para investigar._

_*fim do flashback* _

Nesse momento, horas depois, sentiu que deveria sair do estado em que estava. Conversaria com seu pai, agora, sobre tudo. Exigiria respostas dele.

Escórpio foi até o banheiro em seu quarto e lavou o rosto com água fria. Olhou-se no espelho e quase levou um susto com sua aparência: olhos inchados e vermelhos, cabelos desgrenhados e roupa amassada. Penteou-se, então, e bateu em sua roupa para desamassá-la ao menos um pouco. Ainda continuava horrível, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se melhor, apresentável até. Dirigiu-se à porta e, sem espanto, viu que estava trancada magicamente. Nenhum problema, pensou ele, era amigo de uma Weasley e estava certo de que tinha um arrombador de portas manual (mais um inovador produto da Gemialidades Weasley) para esse tipo de problema. Saiu abrindo todas as gavetas e armários até e finalmente, na última gaveta, entre penas amassadas e pergaminhos rabiscados, achou.

- Às vezes é bom ser um bruxo menor de idade. – Falou para si mesmo, lembrando que não poderia usar magia para nada por estar fora da escola e que se tivesse que usar o feitiço que Rose lhe ensinou, arranjaria problemas com o Ministério. Sem problemas maiores quanto a isso, pois valia a pena o risco para saber o que se passava com seu pai. Apesar de achar que tal eea dispensável agora que soube o que houve com sua mãe. Ao pensar nisso, novas lágrimas ameaçaram cair, então ele se pôs em movimento para distrair-se.

Em três segundos já estava no corredor seguindo para esquerda, direção do quarto de seu pai. A casa estava silenciosa, deveria ser muito tarde. Os corredores estavam escuros, obrigando Escórpio a guiar-se apenas por sua memória. Tateando pelas paredes, logo encontrou a porta do quarto de seu pai. A um centímetro da maçaneta, sua mão parou ao ouvir uma voz estranha de dentro do quarto.

- Meu maninho desconfia de algo? – A voz era masculina, mas jovem, apesar de estranhamente desprovida de entonação. Quem era o maninho de quem a voz falava?

- Não, filho. Ele está trancado no quarto, chorando a morte da mãe. Como não pode usar magia fora da escola, não poderá sair de lá, a não ser que eu permita. – "Filho"? Sei pai estava chamando aquele estranho de filho? O que estava havendo? Escórpio colou o ouvido na porta, tentando escutar melhor.

- Ótimo. Espero que o senhor fique de olho nele. – E baixando mais a voz, o estranho continuou. – E não esqueça que eu continuo de olho no senhor. – Um barulho de deslocamento de ar pôde ser ouvido pelo garoto do lado de fora. Uma varinha cortando o ar, tinha certeza, reconheceria aquele som em qualquer circunstância. Seu pai estava sendo controlado, agora tudo fazia sentido. Não sabia exatamente ainda o que iria fazer, mas achava que tinha descoberto tudo que precisava.

* * *

Sabia que no dia seguinte pagaria por ainda não estar dormindo. Todos os dias que estava em casa, sua mãe a acordava cedo para ajudá-la no café da manhã e todos deveriam estar presentes nessa refeição. Ela e seu pai eram os mais avessos à acordar cedo, mas as regras de sua mãe eram regras que não se deveria quebrar, para seu próprio bem. Há muito passara da meia noite e mesmo assim o sono não vinha. Rose estava sentada na bancada de sua janela, olhando a lua através das vidraças fechadas, o céu estava limpo e estava muito frio, sinal de que nevaria logo. Mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Escórpio. Sentia um embrulho no estômago anormal, meio que uma premonição. Sabia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo e temia por seu amigo. Agora que soube, através de uma carta que chegara mais cedo, que tudo tinha saído bem na casa de seus tios e que Al estava bem, toda sua mente se ocupava com seu outro melhor amigo.

Era bem verdade que sua mente geralmente estava em Escórpio, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. Era estranho para ela a forma como passou de desconfiança à amor em tão pouco tempo em relação a ele. Sabia ser nova demais para pensar em amor. Mas como se define um sentimento tão forte como era o que sentia? Não era um gostar muito, pois isso sentia por seu primo Al. Nem uma paixonite, pois datava de praticamente um momento depois de conhecê-lo naquela primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, paixonites não duravam tanto assim. Amor era o que sabia sentir, mesmo sendo só ela a saber, pois essa era a desvantagem de ter dois garotos como melhores amigos. Pensava em seus pais, em como demoraram a se acertar e imaginava se tinha sido pelo mesmo motivo que a fazia esconder seus sentimentos: respeito ao terceiro amigo. Não queria constranger Alvo e talvez deixar a amizade estranha caso fosse rejeitada.

Agora sua mente fervilhava em busca de motivos para a estranheza do pai de Escórpio. Gostaria muito de poder visitá-lo e poder ver com seus próprios olhos o que poderia estar acontecendo por lá... Mas achava que Weasleys provavelmente eram proibidos na propriedade Malfoy, principalmente agora que sua tia revelara suas inclinações por um dos moradores. Merlin abençoe sua tia, que provou para ela que se envolver com um Malfoy era possível e agora não era mais inédito. Sem contar o bônus de talvez servir como uma possível aliada no futuro.

Rose balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos paralelos e tentar focar-se no assunto mais importante. Estava pensando na possibilidade de conversar com sua mãe mais uma vez, mas desta vez abriria para ela o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo e o pai dele. Pediria ajuda, que sua mãe provavelmente não daria, mas conhecendo ela como conhecia, sabia que podia apelar para o senso humanitário que era marca registrada dela. Talvez conseguisse visitá-los, afinal.

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e aqueles que não comentaram, mas leram e etc! Obrigada e desculpe a demora!

N/A2: Este capítulo não está betado, fiquem à vontade para me corrigir, ok?

N/A3: Agora é fato, mais dois capítulos e acaba a fic...snifff...


	16. Aquele que ninguém contava

CAPÍTULO XVI- Aquele que ninguém contava

Pé por pé, varinha apertada na mão esquerda, seguia a caminho da biblioteca da mansão. Era manhã ainda e sabia que seu pai estaria lá até a hora do almoço. Seu plano, na verdade, era bem simples: Entrar de surpresa na biblioteca, apontar a varinha para seu pai e lançar um "finite incantatem". Obviamente, muitas coisas poderiam dar errado, mas uma noite acordado não lhe trouxe nenhuma idéia melhor. Pensava que assim, o que quer que estivesse controlando a cabeça do seu pai, seria desfeito e, juntos, poderiam combater o autor do feitiço controlador. Era o que esperava.

Estava em frente à porta agora e sentiu uma fisgada de medo em seu estômago. Sentiu-se mais do que nunca muito novo e despreparado. Apesar disso, sabia ser o único que poderia ajudar seu pai. Com esse pensamento em mente, colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou devagar, tentando não fazer ruído. O carpete que revestia o interior da biblioteca ajudou a abafar qualquer som que a porta poderia ter feito, assim como disfarçou o som de seus passos. Como esperava, seu pai estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, no centro do aposento. As cortinas cerradas ajudaram a disfarçar a figura de Escórpio andando sorrateiramente em direção a uma coluna, levemente à direita. Encostou-se nela e respirou profundamente, ao expirar, moveu o corpo e apontou a varinha ao seu alvo:

- Finite Inc...

- Estupefaça.

Nenhuma luz amarela foi vista na biblioteca. A luz vermelha seguiu seu curso perfeitamente e atingiu o garoto que, sem ver mais nada, tombou de lado, batendo a cabeça com um som seco.

- Pensei que o senhor tinha dito que meu maninho estava trancado no quarto, papai. – Cygnus falou enquanto entrava biblioteca adentro, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- E ele estava. – Draco Malfoy levantou a cabeça, relanceando um breve olhar ao seu filho caído no chão. – Não sei como saiu de lá. – Outro olhar. O Draco aprisionado dentro do corpo controlado deu um rugido e sentiu a nuvem de torpor que o envolvia enfraquecer-se. Fez menção de levantar, mas foi parado por outro feitiço "imperius" lançado em sua direção por seu recém descoberto filho.

?

Um par de horas antes...

- Tia Gina, acorda...- Alguém a sacudia e sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Tia Gina!

- Rose? O que foi? – Gina abriu os olhos e deu de cara com sua sobrinha. A menina parecia estar com algum problema, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto estava pálido.

- Tia, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. – E Rose contou à sua tia tudo (o que nem era muito) que sabia. Sobre a amizade que mantinham, ela e Alvo, com Escórpio, o fato dos pais dele não terem ido buscá-lo na estação, a estranheza do pai dele, o feitiço que mandara e sobre sua ansiedade.

- Rose, o que você acaba de me contar é realmente estranho, mas tenho certeza que isso não é nada demais. Não é segredo para ninguém que ultimamente as coisas andam perturbadas.

- Ah, é? Imaginei que a senhora diria isso, então trouxe o Profeta Diário de hoje. – A garota retirou de sua mochila o jornal e mostrou a capa deste. Na primeira página, a manchete que se destacava era "Sra. Malfoy comete suicídio após saber traição do marido".

- Meu Merlin! – Gina pegou o jornal e leu a notícia avidamente. À medida que li sentia suas mãos tremerem e sua visão ficar borrada. Mais uma vida destruída por seus atos impensados.

- Tia, a senhora vê agora que há algo acontecendo? Estou muito preocupada com Escórpio, gostaria muito de ir até lá e falar com ele e achei que talvez a senhora...

- Que linda reunião! Cada uma preocupada com seu respectivo Malfoy. Tocante. – Ambas viraram em direção à porta e avistaram Alvo, ainda de pijamas.

- Alvo, o que é isso? Mostre mais respeito! – Gina ficou impressionada com a feição de desgosto estampada em seu filho.

- Ele é seu amigo também, Alvo. Você fica aí com essa cara de sofredor, mas pelo menos a sua mãe está viva. – A garota falou com raiva.

- Como assim? A mãe de quem morreu? Que história é essa? – O rosto do garoto transmutou-se de escárnio para preocupação na mesma hora.

- Leia isso. – Rose atirou o jornal na direção dele e voltou a falar com sua tia, que ainda estava deitada. – Por favor, tia Gina. Me leve até a Mansão Malfoy. Eu pedi para a minha mãe para me levar lá, mas ela não quis. Disse que nessas horas só a família deve estar por perto. Não consegui convencê-la de que algo estava errado.

- A Mione não sabe nem a metade do que está acontecendo. Por isso mesmo eu não posso te levar até lá. – Gina olhou firme nos olhos da garota e viu preocupação neles. E mais ainda, viu amor, não amizade. Pensou então que gostaria de ver o que Rony diria se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com sua filha.

- Porque não? Eu também quero ir. Ele precisa dos amigos por perto. – Era Alvo falando. Rose e Gina olharam para ele, surpresas. Mas Rose logo se recompôs e sorriu para o amigo.

- E se for perigoso? Vocês já pensaram nessa possibilidade? Olhem o que aconteceu comigo. Não, não posso colocar vocês em risco.

- Mas tia Gina, nós podemos ajudar!

Gina riu, pensando em outros garotos que achavam que treze anos era uma idade perfeita para enfrentar qualquer perigo.

- Não, vai ser mais uma preocupação para mim. Escrevam uma carta para ele, que tal?

- Carta? Isso é jeito de consolar seu melhor amigo? – Alvo quase berrou. Voltando ao tom de voz normal, continuou: - Mãe, não vai acontecer nada de perigoso. Não queremos lutar nem nada. Apenas dar os pêsames, pessoalmente. – Ele agora estava dentro do quarto e olhava para sua mãe com o rosto suplicante. – Provavelmente tem outras pessoas lá, no jornal diz que o velório será hoje à noite. Nós seremos a sua desculpa para estar lá.

Rose viu que sua tia estava cedendo, relutantemente, e comemorou em silêncio a entrada de Al na causa. Conseguiria ver com seus próprios olhos o que quer que estivesse acontecendo e isso carta nenhuma no mundo poderia fazer.

-Ok, ok. Vocês venceram. – Gina revirou os olhos enquanto sentia que provavelmente se arrependeria desta decisão. – Mas se vamos mesmo, vamos agora de manhã, quando deve ter menos gente por lá. É só o tempo de eu tomar banho e comer alguma coisa.

Os dois amigos assentiram radiantes e saíram do quarto conversando aos sussurros. Gina pensou que era a oportunidade perfeita para contar para o Malfoy sobre seu sósia que quase a matou, além de perguntar se ele tinha descoberto mais alguma coisa sobre o possível "arquiteto" desta confusão toda. Verdade que se sentia meio nervosa... Gina Weasley Potter na Mansão Malfoy? Na manhã do velório da esposa de Draco? Poderia render muita fofoca... Mas ela seria o mais discreta possível e as crianças realmente serviriam como desculpa. Ok, era uma potencial nova fofoca a amizade destes três, mas ela acreditava que era uma de menos impacto já que, segundo Rose, todos os interessados já sabiam. Agora era rezar para Merlin que mais nada de ruim acontecesse.

?

Batidinhas foram ouvidas na porta do escritório. Ao ouvi-las Cygnus embolsou sua varinha e aguardou.

- Mestre Malfoy. – Disse um minúsculo e sujo elfo doméstico, com a voz esganiçada. – Há uma senhora e duas crianças na sala querendo ver o senhor e o senhor Escórpio. – O elfo não ousou olhar para o menino caído no meio do aposento, mas suas mãozinhas tremiam visivelmente.

- Os nomes, elfo. – Disse, rispidamente, Cygnus.

- C-como, senhor?

- Quem os aguarda, vermezinho? – O elfo encolheu-se de medo. Sabia que aquele homem hospedado na casa de seus mestres era uma pessoa má e tinha verdadeiro horror só de olhar para ele.

- É a senhora Potter. As crianças são Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley, senhor. Foi o que eles disseram, senhor.

- Potters e Weasleys, papai? Numa casa que já hospedou o maior senhor das trevas que já existiu? Tenho certeza que ele e meu avô estão se revirando no túmulo nesse momento.

Draco não se moveu, apenas continuou olhando para seu filho bastardo, sua mente vazia, aguardando novas ordens.

- Ok, faremos o seguinte. Elfo, fique aqui e vigie Escórpio. Não o deixe sair desta sala e avise-nos se ele acordar, está claro? E isso é uma ordem. – O elfo olhou para seu mestre, Draco Malfoy, que assentiu uma vez com a cabeça e só então olhou para o homem, acatando as ordens dadas. Andou até o lado de Escórpio e lá ficou. – Senhor Malfoy, eu lhe acompanharei e juntos receberemos as visitas. Levante-se, no caminho conversaremos melhor.

?

- Nossa, como alguém pode morar numa casa desse tamanho? Eu precisaria de um mapa para ir ao banheiro...

- Shhh, Al. Estou ouvindo passos, acho que estão vindo.

- Não faz shhh para mim, Rose. Você sabe que eu odeio.

- Quietos. – Gina tinha que admitir que estava com um pressentimento horrível sobre essa visita. Os pelos de sua nuca estavam arrepiados desde que passou o primeiro pé pelo portão. Pavões albinos, pedra bruta, tapeçarias e corredores lotados de quadros... Concordava com Al, achava aquela casa horrível e, por sua conta, acrescentaria horripilante na descrição.

Logo, viram que Rose estava certa. Os passos aumentaram de volume e então dois homens entraram na sala em que esperavam. Um era Draco Malfoy e o outro um desconhecido para dois dos presentes. Gina o reconheceu assim que o viu e prendeu a respiração para se controlar e não gritar.

- Boa tarde, senhora Potter, crianças. – O homem fez uma meia reverência em direção a cada um enquanto falava, o que tirou a atenção dos movimentos de Draco, que, com sua varinha, lançou, não verbalmente, o feitiço imperius nos três.

- Muito bem, papai. Agora é minha vez. Obliterar memórias e plantar novas é minha especialidade, sabia?

?

Enquanto isso, no escritório.

- Mestre Escórpio, acorde. – Dwibby, o elfo, cutucava o peito do menino desacordado com seu indicador, faíscas saíam da ponta de seu dedo. – Mestre, por favor.

Então, de repente, o menino abriu os olhos e levantou muito rápido, procurando por seu pai. Vendo a sala vazia, virou-se para o elfo.

- Dwibby, o que houve? Você me acordou? Onde estão meu pai e o outro homem?

- Mestre, quando Dwibby chegou o senhor já estava no chão, Dwibby não saber o que aconteceu. – O pequeno elfo abanou suas grandes orelhas com pesar e continuou. – Mas o senhor parecia desacordado por varinha.

- Desacordado por varinha? – Escórpio sentia-se ainda meio tonto... – Estuporado, você quer dizer.

- Sim, meu senhor. Dwibby acordou o senhor. Mestre Malfoy e o homem desceram para falar com as visitas.

- Não! – O garoto girou no mesmo lugar, procurando sua varinha. Encontrou a alguns passos de distância e a pegou. – Tenho que ir lá, Dwibby, meus amigos e meu pai correm perigo.

- Dwibby não deixa seu senhor sozinho. Dwibby pode ajudar. Dwibby não seguir ordens de homem mau.

- Você não pod.. – Então velhas histórias vieram à sua mente. – Sim, você pode. Escute o que faremos...

?

- Pronto, todos prontos com uma linda história em mente. Sou talentoso, não, papai?

- Sim, você é. – Draco estava em pé, olhando enquanto Cygnus arrebanhava os intrusos e os levava em direção à lareira.

- Agora todas as informações que eles tinham ou achavam ter sumiram e eles podem espalhar isso por aí, hã? Boa idéia, não é mesmo, pai? Tudo está perfeitamente normal nessa casa. Claro que se deve excluir o luto em que pai e filho se encontram. – Cygnus riu-se. – Pena que eu não consigo pensar em uma maneira de matá-los sem chamar atenção... Esses daí dão muito trabalho.

- Sim, dão.

- O senhor é muito monossilábico, papai. Depois de um tempo começa a ficar chato. – Então deu de ombros. – Acho que é o efeito de tantos feitiços, hã? – Mais risadinhas.

Então quando Cygnus preparava-se para acender a lareira para mandá-los para casa, o sujo elfo doméstico entrou no aposento.

- O que há, elfo? O garoto acordou? Ainda é muito cedo para que ele tenha acordado. – O rapaz falou irritado.

- Sim, senhor, mestre Escórpio acordou. – Disse Dwibby com uma reverência e então estalou os dedos. Cygnus voou para trás e bateu na parede ao lado da lareira, escorregando até o chão, nocauteado. Ao ouvir o barulho, Escórpio entrou no aposento, lançando "finite incantatem" em todos.

- Obrigado, Dwibby. O que você fez hoje merece recompensa. – Disse, assim que se virou para lançar p feitiço, por último, em seu pai. Feito isso, seu rosto se abriu em expectativa. Teria seu pai de volta.

- Escórpio! Você está bem? Estão todos bem? – Draco recuperou-se prontamente e correu para checar seu filho por todos os ângulos. O garoto sorriu de felicidade, mas não por muito tempo.

- Ninguém ficará bem, Draco. Estupefaça!

Pansy tinha entrado na briga, seu feitiço errou por milímetros, passando por baixo do braço de Draco e atingindo um abajur.

- Protego! – Ouviu-se Gina gritando do lado da lareira e uma proteção foi lançada em volta dos adolescentes presentes, atirando-os, juntos, contra o sofá mais próximo. Os três tentaram levantar novamente para ajudar, mas o feitiço os impedia. – Impedimenta, sua vaca!

Mas este feitiço também errou seu alvo. Pansy tentou lançar um cruciatos em Gina, mas ela se jogou atrás de uma estátua de um sátiro tocando harpa e a maldição fez apenas decapitá-lo. Draco, enquanto isso, lançou três feitiços não verbais em Pansy, mas ela mantinha-se em movimento e era mais rápida do que ele imaginava.

- Ahhhhhh! – Gina gritou horrivelmente e desabou no chão, se contorcendo. Cygnus tinha voltado à consciência e agora mantinha a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração da mulher.

- Largue a varinha! – Gritou o rapaz para seu pai, que hesitou. – Estou avisando, largue a varinha ou irei torturá-la até ela morrer!

Então um estalo de dedos de Dwibby mudou tudo mais uma vez. Com isso, os garotos puderam se mexer e os três, sem combinar e sem pensar, gritaram "Expelliarmus" e Cygnus, pela segunda vez, voou para trás. Dessa vez atingindo uma janela, que se espatifou. Logo depois se ouviu um som de algo batendo contra o solo. E os gritos de Gina cessaram. Sem perder tempo, Draco virou para Pansy, ainda paralisada olhando para o local de onde seu filho tinha sumido, e, gritando, lançou um estupefaça. O feitiço atingiu-a em cheio no peito e ela caiu como um peso morto.

Gina, Draco, Escórpio e Alvo suspiraram aliviados, quase não acreditando que tinha acabado. Mas Rose correu para a janela, amante de livros como era, conhecia bem a parte do "último suspiro". E não estava errada. Não havia ninguém lá embaixo.

?


	17. Epílogo

Capítulo XVII – Epílogo

Meses haviam se passado e muitas coisas tinham voltado ao normal. Não que tivessem voltado a ser como eram antes, mas estavam calmas. Gina tinha retornado ao seu antigo trabalho no Profeta Diário. As pessoas ainda a olhavam de viés, mas depois de toda a história do filho bastardo de Malfoy vir à tona, estas passaram a olhá-la mais com estranheza de que raiva. Achavam que talvez ela também estivesse sendo controlada quando traiu Potter e ela não se deu ao trabalho de desmentir. Assim como o fato de Malfoy ter perdido quase toda sua família no ocorrido fez com que todos passassem a ter pena dele e o tratassem como um chefe de família em luto, alguém que tinha passado por grandes sofrimentos e que não merecia represália da sociedade, mas sim compreensão. Seu luto resultou em reclusão e afastamento e logo a mídia se cansou (depois de espremer até o último caldo dos acontecimentos) e não falou mais no assunto.

Harry ficou mais calmo também depois de saber dos fatos, mas mesmo assim não perdoou Gina ou Malfoy por muitos anos ainda e nunca mais falou com Gina, a não ser sobre seus filhos quando era extremamente necessário. A família Weasley aceitou a separação dos dois depois de um tempo e Harry sempre os visitava (quando Gina não estava lá), sua amizade com Rony e Hermione não se modificou nem mesmo um milímetro. O trio continuou um trio apenas, até o fim da vida deles.

Pansy Parkinson Herondale foi julgada por assassinato, uso de maldições imperdoáveis, extorsão e formação de quadrilha e condenada a prisão perpétua na ala de segurança máxima de Askaban. Louis Herondale, seu marido, foi condenado a 45 anos de prisão, como cúmplice (sua prisão foi um escândalo à parte. Feita em seu consultório particular, uma hora depois da prisão de sua esposa. Ele estava "operando"(com magia) os seios de uma famosa cantora bruxa e isso rendeu páginas e páginas de jornais e revistas). Cygnus Malfoy é o inimigo número 1 do Reino Unido hoje em dia e os cartazes com seu rosto e o aviso de procurado já estão amarelando em seus postes e paredes. Nenhum sinal dele foi encontrado e se especula que ele esteja morto.

A amizade dos filhos de Weasleys, Potters e Malfoy continua firme como sempre.

?

Draco e Gina nunca mais de encontraram. Até este dia, cinco meses depois.

- Olá, Malfoy. – Gina nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás, sabia que ele estava parado atrás dela. Coincidentemente estavam na frente da mesma vitrine, da mesma loja onde tinham se encontrado meses atrás.

- Sentiu minha presença, Ruiva? – Draco deu um passo à frente e ela pôde sentir seu perfume.

- Sim, sabia que algo estava me irritando por aqui. – Ela se virou rapidamente, mas sorria, não havia irritação em seu rosto. – Achei que não o veria mais.

- Talvez fosse melhor se assim fosse... O que você acha? – Mais um passo à frente e agora estavam com apenas trinta centímetros os separando.

- Acho que eu nunca soube o que era o melhor. Não seria logo agora que eu saberia. – Gina então pegou na mão de Draco brevemente. – Como você está?

- Bem. E, por incrível que pareça, com vontade de te ver. – Gina tinha sentido falta deste tom de malícia na voz dele e sorriu. "Bem", ele disse. Sim, aparentava estar bem, apesar de duvidar de que ele estivesse sendo completamente sincero. "Melhor" talvez fosse a palavra certa. – Você também, a julgar pelo tanto que me olha.

- Sim, eu também. – Ela sorriu e o olhou nos olhos. - Que tal conversarmos no apartamento 702?

- Nossa, pelo visto a sua vontade é quase um desespero...- O vermelho das bochechas de Gina se intensificou. Mas ele a acalmou com uma carícia na parte avermelhada de seu rosto e um sorriso feliz.

Então, lado a lado, mas levemente separados por estarem em público, seguiram para aquilo que se tornaria uma rotina. Um casal apaixonado que nunca poderia revelar seus sentimentos em público. Um homem e uma mulher, viúvo e separada, que nunca poderiam assumir seu amor, por conta das circunstâncias.

?

Em Hogwarts...

- Rose, ele chegou! – Alvo deu um pulo da bancada da janela do salão principal, de onde tinha visto a carruagem da família Malfoy parar em frente às portas de entrada.

- Vamos descer então!

E juntos correram em direção ao Saguão de entrada e aguardaram Escórpio entrar. Assim que ele o fez, o apertaram em um abraço triplo, de triturar os ossos.

- Como é bom tê-lo de volta! – Al disse, soltando o amigo.

- É bom estar de volta. – Escórpio olhos em direção às escadas, parecendo saudoso. – Aliás, tenho que agradecer por me manterem atualizado nas matérias... Se não fosse por vocês, eu não poderia prestar as provas e teria de repetir este ano.

- Ora, é para isso que amigos servem. – Alvo parecia sem fôlego de felicidade. – Eu tenho que contar aos outro que você está aqui. – E saiu correndo em direção ao Salão principal.

Rose fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi parada pela mão de Escórpio em seu ombro. Ela então virou-se para o amigo.

- Rose, obrigada por tudo, você me ajudou desde o início e não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse insistido com todos para ir à minha casa naquele dia. Você é uma grande amiga.

- Não foi nada. Al teria feito o mesmo se não estivesse com tantos problemas em mente. – Rose baixou os olhos e pensou: "Grande amiga"? Será que seria só isso para sempre?

Então sentiu um leve roçar em seus lábios e levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Escórpio correndo atrás de Al. Saiu caminhando pelo mesmo caminho que os meninos tinham tomado, sem pressa, processando o fato que tinha sido beijada por Escórpio. A sensação de que tudo só podia melhorar dali para frente inundando seu corpo.

?

Por fim, em Askaban, Pansy sorriu ao receber uma carta enviada por Assen Jordanoff, que poucos sabiam estar morto já há algum tempo. Nos seus olhos agora podia-se ver esperança, sentimento nada comum naquele lugar.

FIM

NA: Galera (se é que alguém acompanha ainda), esse é o fim! Mais de dois anos escrevendo uma história. Ah, já sinto saudade!

Gostaria de agradecer à todos que acompanharam e pedir desculpas pela longa demora. Espero que gostem do fim, por que ele me custou muito para escrever.

Agradecer também à SamaraKiss, querida, que sempre acompanhou e que eu deixei esperando. Desculpe! Eu te agradeço do fundo do meu coração por toda a força. E à Izabelli, Kitty Pride Malfoy (Ah, Kitty, não deu para encaixar na história, mas saiba que a Astória não traía o Draco. Ela gostava dele de verdade), Schaala e Srta. Snape. Obrigada pela reviews!

E ao povo do PDL, que eu amo e espero que ainda acompanhe e me digam o que acharam da fic.

Abraços e beijos à todos!


End file.
